School of Vampires
by phantomworks
Summary: Without enough money to go to an all human school, Yugi must put up with Vampires and monsters of all kinds at his new 'public' school. Here, the rules are different. If you aren't 'marked' by the end of the week, well... let's just say that's the end of you. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: okay, here's the winner of the poll this time.

**Alice: we hope you enjoy.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

At the turn of the century, a discovery was made that changed the world. No, not a discovery.

A revolution.

Creature of the night, incestuous monsters, blood suckers, whatever you want to call them, one fact is known. By one name, they arose from the shadows, invulnerable to sunlight and invincible to the humans. With one voice, they called for one thing and one thing only.

Peace.

No one could figure out why they did it, why they didn't just enslave the humans, but everyone knew who they were.

Vampires.

In less than a year, thousands of these underground creatures took to the light, sick of living in fear and darkness. They made homes, had families, did everything like a normal human would except one thing.

They had to feed.

Working with their supposed prey, scientists of both vampires and humans were able to create synthesized blood which put an end to needless killings. Yet this brought another attribute of the night creatures to light.

No vampire could live forever on the synthesized blood, unfortunately and some turned to other methods. In order to bring peace, officials of both sides created a system to keep things under control. The system included some humans being chosen to live with the blood suckers, being their food.

These humans were called marks for the teeth marks left on their skin after a feeding. They were also called this for the fact that the possessive creatures collared them, separating them into small groups of about three for one vampire. Vampires chose the ones they marked for different reasons, but almost always for beauty. They would often pick marks as early as middle school and continue to live with them up to the point that either the marks or vampire died.

Yes, you hear me right, vampires can die. Yet only through starvation or loss of marks.

High school is the main year that new bred vampires breakout of their 'private' schools to go to public schools and find their marks. These public schools are exactly that, _public_. Unlike pricey human or vampire private schools, public schools are cheap-free even, for extra incentive for humans. Those that can afford it pay to go to all humans schools. Those that can't end up here.

Just like me.

Yes, this isn't a normal 'history' book to vampires and sorts.

It's my life story.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm writing a book like this. I'm writing down what truly happens in this school, tearing off the flowery, 'goody-two-shoes' banners that cover such places. I'm also writing it to tell of my last days, just in case the unthinkable happens.

But that's not something I want to dwell on.

You see, my family is quite poor. My mom works all day and Grampa runs a small game shop. They were able to keep me in a private school through my sixth to ninth grade years, but our luck ran out.

For education's sake, I am starting my first day of the second semester oh my sophomore year –at Domino High, _public school_.

My heart beat quickened as the door to my first class opened.

"Ah! Our new student! Please come in." the plain looking teacher said, ushering me in before I could give myself a confidence boost. So saying, I found myself standing with a deer in the head lights look as a class of fifty or more stared at me like a new shiny toy.

About a quarter of the gazes turned ravenous, like a starving man seeing bread for the first time in weeks.

Swallowing thickly, I didn't notice that the teacher had even introduced me until he called my name.

"Huh? What?" I asked fearfully.

Acting as if this happened with every new student (which it probably did), he smiled warmly and gestured to the students, "As I said, would you care to introduce yourself to your peers?"

No, I would not. I would like to spend the rest of my high school career going completely unnoticed, thank-you very much!

But things never go my way. They never do.

Turning back to the crowd, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

What's that? I haven't told you my name yet?

"Yugi Mutou. Nice to meet you."

Bloodsuckers.

I bowed, "Please take care of me."

Please don't eat me.

"Very good. You may be seated." The teacher said, pointing to a chair in the middle row closest to the window. Hurrying to my seat, I tried to remain under the radar of everyone, every _vampire_ here.

If only I couldn't know what would happen.

o

"So what do you think, Pharaoh?" a white haired fiend asked his desk mate.

"About _what_, Thief?" a teen surprisingly similar to our protagonist replied rather sharply.

"The new kid. He seems interesting, despite the fact he look like you."

"I thought that would add to his mysterious nature." The 'Pharaoh' said sarcastically, his dull red eyes sliding to look at the albino.

"Hardly." The 'Thief' said, reclining in his seat and putting his feet on the desk, "So how long do you think he'll last?"

"With those looks?" Pharaoh shot the new kid a look. He knew the vampire population of students didn't exactly like him, but he was strong enough to put them in their place. This human however, was not and could prove to be the ideal punching bag to his enemies, "I say a month."

"Hah!" the albino laughed, "Didn't you notice the way Ushio was eyeing him? Despite being the lowest class, I wouldn't be surprised if he claimed him before the two-week periods is up."

"Really? That's unfortunate." Pharaoh said carelessly. "But it is not my problem."

The thief eyed him, "You know, you still don't have a primary mark. And it looks like you haven't fed recently, a week or so maybe. A pip-squeak like him wouldn't put up much of a fight. You could easily-!"

"Bakura." The 'Pharaoh' growled, "I told you that I won't tie myself to something as weak as a human to survive. I can survive just fine on synth-blood alone."

"Hmm… and when did you last drink?"

"… This morning." Pharaoh replied rather shamefully.

"Uh-huh." Bakura said. "Synth-blood can _totally_ keep you sated."

"I said _survive_, not sated." Pharaoh said, turning to his book, "But it doesn't matter. I'll deal with my own problems and the new kid will be dead in less than two weeks. It's as simple as that."

Phantomworks: okay, I have a few chapters written for this, but I'm having trouble finding time to type them up.

**Alice: her parents are constantly taking her places.**

Phantomworks: so I'm hoping to update next week, but don't know if I can. Please don't be too hard on me!

**Alice; and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: hey everyone, sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I had to evade my parents and had a whole bunch of college trips to take last week.

**Alice; but you finally wrote it?**

Phantomworks: yes. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"Hey, Pharaoh, the kid's leaving." Bakura said to his friend. The dull-eyed vampire glanced in the direction that the albino's gaze was directed. It had been almost two weeks since they talked about the new kid, so why bring him up now?

"And your point?" he asked.

"I've heard rumors that Ushio's gonna jump him on the way home tonight. This is your last chance at him, Yami." Bakura said, his eyes like hard stones.

Yami was silent for a moment before he slung his book bag over his shoulder and stood, "I've told you once and I'll say it again. I don't need a _human_ to live."

With that, he left, leaving his friend to stare blankly after him.

"No… but that human needs you." Bakura said, turning back to the window to watch the fragile human walk out of the school gates.

~Yugi POV~

This had to be the worst two weeks of my life, _ever_! Not only did I transfer to a new school, mid semester, but I can't make any friends and this one vamp and his gang keep finding me after school and using me like a punching bag! Turns out I look like the head honcho of vampires here and this guy Ushio hates his guts!

I wish I were dead!

"There you are, Little Yugi." A deep voice snarled from behind me, making my blood run cold. "I've been looking for my favorite little human."

_I didn't mean that literally!_ I screamed in my head as I wheeled around to face the terror that was Ushio. Unable to help the whimper that crawled up the back of my throat, I took a couple fearful steps back. "P-Please, stop! I… I never did anything to you!"

"You didn't, but _he_ did. He made a mockery of my father's work! For that, my blood boils with revenge." Ushio growled.

"Then take it out on him! Not me!" I pleaded.

"And get myself killed? No thanks." Ushio gruffed, "A dirtied blood like myself would never be able to touch a pure-blood vampire like him. So I'll just have to make do with _you_!"

"KH!" I choked as a fist slammed into my stomach. The force brought me to my knees and I'm sure it broke a few ribs. Dazed, I jerked my head to the side, looking for escape, but my view was cut off by one of his cronies.

A knot formed in my stomach and bile rose in my mouth as I realized that I had fallen into their trap. He and his four lackeys surrounded me and my back was against the wall. There was truly no escape.

I let out a painful gasp as a meaty hand yanked me up by my hair.

"Little Yugi." Ushio hissed, his rancid breath ghosting over my face, "Two weeks are gone, your time is up. Prepare yourself; there'll be lots of _blood_."

My eyes widened as fear shot through my frozen hear.

"A shame. You were quite pretty." He said. A thick hand gently caressed my face, a contraction on its own. Before my skin could even begin to crawl, sharp nails slashed at my face, tearing the skin in even slits. I cried out in pain. "But no matter, I'm sure your blood will taste just as sweet."

He slammed me against the wall, yanking my head to the side by the hold on my hair. Towering over me, he leaned down, further and further.

I cried, begging for someone, _anyone_ to save me and stop this beast. His lips were almost to my neck when…

"What are you doing?"

An authoritive voice broke the tension, but only added to my fear. Ushio whirled around, his cronies following in sync. A single figure stood at the chain gates.

The person was slim, not overly muscular, but certainly not lacking. His book bag was slung casually over his shoulder, his tie undone and in danger of falling to the ground.

His eyes were a dull red, yet they suddenly flashed brightly as he took in the scene. And his hair… was just like mine.

Was this the King of the School?"

Was this…?

"Yami!" Ushio greeted, seeming friendly enough. "We were just about to take out the trash."

"Last time I checked, a _person_ doesn't qualify as trash." He said, but made no move forward.

"This one does. It's past his two week trial. No one wanted him." at this, Ushio sneered, "So he's mine."

Crimson eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"What, you wanna fight me for him?" Ushio taunted. The vampire, Yami, looked like he was going to deny it, but suddenly the wind shifted. My bangs danced around my face as every vampire stiffened.

Abruptly, Ushio looked back at me. "Smells good, doesn't he?"

"…" the other vampire said nothing, but I could feel his eyes on me. Trailing up my figure, running down my face until his sight centered on my neck.

Suddenly, I felt a lot better in Ushio's hands.

That whole sin you know vs. the demon you don't thing.

And Yami was one scary demon.

"Well, as you can see, both Little Yugi and I are very busy, so run off to your filthy rich parents and-!"

"Give him to me." Yami interrupted the giant's speech.

"What?"

"He is unmarked. I want him." Yami jabbed a finger at me, eyeing me hungrily. What was with him? Was he bipolar? "_Give him to me._"

"Didn't you hear me before? He's mine! So back off!" Ushio spat.

"I _said_. **I. Want. Him**_._" Yami hissed as his eyes darkened to black. Ushio hissed back, him and his lackeys falling into a defensive crouch. Before my very eyes, Yami vanished, reappearing to the right of the furthest lackey from me.

"GYAAH!" the vampire cried out as the king ripped his arm clear off. A hand shot through his neck, silencing his cry. I winced as Yami let the body fall dead before moving on to the next.

He was lightning fast. A snap resounded around the compound as another was killed, his neck broken. The third put up a fight, dodging fists and throwing his own. Just as the last one and Ushio jumped into help, a foot shoved its way through his stomach.

However, this left Yami open for attack, something Ushio took advantage of. With a war cry, he barreled straight toward Yami, heedless of anything but vengeance and blood. Seeing his attack coming a mile away, Yami dislodged his foot with a disgusting squelch and threw the corpse at the charging vamp.

"GYAAH!" Ushio cried out as he fell to the ground, scrambling to get the carcass off. While he was distracted, Yami quickly caught the last crony and physically flipped him over, slamming him to the ground.

Stomping on the lackey's back, Yami was rewarded with a clean _snap_. Sneering at Ushio, Yami said, "It's down to you and me. Do you give?"

"I'll give when I'm dead!" Ushio roared, scrambling to his feet.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Yami's sneer turned feral, like a wild animal being released from its cage. At the same second, they both charged.

Ushio tried to overpower Yami with his strength and overwhelming size, but Yami was too quick and agile. Even as a wild animal, I had to admit that his movements were as graceful as a dancer in the deadliest of waltzes.

Faster than I could see, his hand shot out and seemed to pluck something from Ushio's side. The giant swiped at his face, sending the king skidding backwards.

At first, I thought he had finally conceded, before my look-alike started to laugh. His maniacal laughter echoed off the brick walls.

"What's the matter with you?" Ushio demanded, "What's so funny?"

Did you know that vampires can live without a heart?" Yami chuckled, remaining in his hunched crouch position, his arms clutching his stomach.

"Wha?" then we both saw it.

A dark read chuck was gorged from Ushio's chest. Red was drenching his uniform, staining into his jacket. Fearfully, he looked up to see Yami holding up a pale slimy organ like a trophy. My stomach twisted violently and I felt nausea rise in my throat.

Was that really…?

"G-give it back!" Ushio pleaded, his hand out reaching, "Give it back to me!"

"I wonder how long you'll survive." Yami growled, an insane grin still plastered onto his face. His hands tensed and popped the organ like a balloon. Bits and pieces flew everywhere, covering the king's dark blue uniform.

"No!" Ushio cried out, lurching forward. He knelt at Yami's feet, trying to gather the pieces even as his skin became paler and his movements slowed. His skin turned blue from lack of oxygen and warmth and he soon fell face down, dead.

"Hmm… 32 seconds." Yami said, idly licking his hands covered in the dead vampires' blood. Immediately, he spat it out with a disgusted, "Ew! Tastes like filth!"

I sucked in a near silent breath, just now remembering my need to breathe. At this, Yami whirled around, and I forgot the necessity again.

"Mmm… I had nearly forgotten about you." He said, dropping his hand. I stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over my own feet as he glided forward.

"S-stay away from me!" I begged, tears coming to my eyes. His eyes flashed angrily and he snarled. Shoving me against the cold brick wall, he roughly trapped my hands on either side of my head.

"I saved you." He growled lowly in his throat, "Now I demand payment."

A sob rose in my throat, but I choked it down. Hungry crimson eyes locked with mine and he huffed.

"I won't kill you." He soothed, but I couldn't trust his words. After all he had just done, how could I?

Ripping my eyes away, I hid my face with my bangs and let the tears fall freely. Something replaced the hold of one of his hands on my wrists.

Startled, I looked up to find…

A… tail?

Then my vision went black as his hand covered my eyes. My senses heighted along with my fear. I could feel his heavy breath against my skin, could hear the words so softly spoken.

"_I'm sorry_."

Then sharp teeth dug into my neck.

I wanted to scream from the pain and agony his teeth inflicted, but something stopped me. I could feel every drop of blood that he sucked from me, every gulp and swallow that he took with a starving fervor.

My vision danced and my head felt light. Starting to hyperventilate, I could actually _hear_ my heart slowing, but I couldn't bring myself to scream.

Finally, he pulled away, but it was too late. His bloodied lips moved to form words, but I couldn't understand the sounds. Falling limp in his arms, I finally blacked out.

**Alice: really? After making us wait, you end like that? What if you don't get the chance to type up the other chapters?**

Phantomworks: but I have chapters 2 through 4 already typed up. So I'm good for a few more weeks.

**Alice; if you say so, I'm going to hold you to it.**

Phantomworks; anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; sorry this is a little late! My weekend was full!

**Alice; well, better late than never, I suppose…**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

_Bright crimson eyes stared down at me as I laid on my bed. No longer were they hungry for blood, but rather something else. Something… more._

_Suddenly, he took a step forward, towering over me. He reached out a hand and-_

"GYAAAAH!" I screamed as I shot up. Heaving lungfuls of air, my eyes darted across the room, searching out the intruder while my hands groped for a weapon.

No one was there.

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, I scanned the room again with the same results.

_It was… just a dream?_ I wondered as my heart slowly settled back down. _All of it? Everything with Ushio and Yami and-!_

Scrambling out of bed, I nearly tripped as I rushed into the bathroom and threw myself at the mirror. My face was clear of any blood or wounds. Feeling my ribs, I winced at the tenderness that met with my touch, the only indication that any of my memories were true.

Wait…

Yanking the collar of my pajama shirt down, I whimpered at the painful looking bite that marked my skin.

It wasn't a dream

Yami had bit me.

I'm Marked.

"Yugi! Time for breakfast!" Grampa called up to me.

"Coming Grampa!" I called back sullenly, still eyeing the puncture wounds on my neck. Strangely enough, they weren't red with infection as normal bites would be, but there was definitely some bruising.

Hopefully a turtle neck would cover the marks so Grampa wouldn't freak.

Donning my clothes, I raced down the stairs and slid into my seat. Glancing between my food and my Grandfather as I ate, I silently wished that he would notice something off about me so that I wouldn't have to go to school or face the school's king.

No such luck.

"If you don't finish soon, Yugi, you will be late to school!" Grampa told me as he stared at the analog clock.

Honestly, we should get digital ones. They are _much_ easier to read.

"I know Grampa! I'm hurrying!"

I said as I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast then grabbed my bag. "I'll see you after school."

"Good-bye!" he called after me as I ran out the front door. The public school had a bus system where private schools did not. Yet for the last few years of my school career, I had walked to and from school every morning and afternoon. Some might say it's therapeutic.

I just don't want to ride on a bus full of vampires.

Soon, I found myself outside the school gates, standing frozen tot eh spot. I was beyond nervous.

What would happen when I went in? Would Yami attack me on sight? Would Ushio? Was Ushio even alive? I don't think so, but my memory's pretty hazy. Was Yami in jail?

Would anything change at all?

Or would everything stay the same?

Swallowing thickly, I timidly stepped onto the school grounds. When nothing happened, I scanned the area quickly before darting to the front doors. Just as I was about to make my escape into the safety of the school building, someone called my name.

"Yugi!"

My head jerked around, unheedful of my body's instinct to flee, before I recognized the voice who called me.

_Tea? What's she doing here?_ I wondered as I waited for her to run up to me and smile cheerfully.

"You did it! I can't believe you survived!" she said. She and I were friends for a year or two in my old private school when she suddenly left. I had always thought her family moved away. Now I know differently.

"Tea? Why are you here?" I asked. "And what did I do?"

"I go to school here." She said simply.

"No you don't! Or I would have seen you!" I said.

"Between eating on the roof and scurrying to class?" she questioned, "Honestly, I'm amazed you survived Two Weeks."

I was about to argue when the emphasis on those two words struck me, "Two Weeks? What do you mean?"

"It's a probation time of sorts for new students." She explained, "During that time, the students have to get a vampire to mark them or it's the grave-yard for them. Also, during it, other marks can't talk to the unmarked. It's just a vampire thing."

"Wait so…" my eyes widened and I took a startled step back, "You've been _marked_?!"

"Yeah, it's not so bad. I'm Duke's third mark." She pouted, "But I wish I could've been marked by Yami. Being his first gets you automatic privileges!"

"Wait a minute! You're saying every human here had been marked?!" I did the quick math in my head. Domino High had over 1,000 students, a fourth of which were vampires. That left 750 of the student population that were marks.

Multiply that by the number of every public school on the planet and you have the vampires' feeding ground.

That's over a million people!

"Well yeah, it's kind of mandatory to be a mark. Until now!" she gave me an overly sweet smile, "So how did you do it?"

"What?"

"You know, survive Two Weeks without a mark? I'm sure newbies would like to know." She said, taking a step closer to me. Nervous, I took another step away.

Tea has never made me so nervous before. What is different now?

"I-I didn't." I stuttered, "That is, I-I've been… uh…"

"You can't have been marked." She said, her eyes narrowing, "Every Mark has a collar with the insignia of their vampire. If you've been marked, you should have one! So where is it?!"

"Right here." A dark voice behind us said. The breath at my ear made shivers run down my spine as something clicked around my neck.

Wait, click?

"Yami." Tea gasped, startling backwards from us, allowing me room to breathe. Before I could turn though, arms locked around my waist and pulled me to a hard chest.

"Yes." The voice said again. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see crimson eyes and fanged teeth, tell-tale signs of a vampire. A strong jaw with high cheek bones and sharp nose altogether made Yami a rather imposing and handsome figure.

Wait, forget that last part.

"And I would like it if you stopped badgering my primary. He had a… rough day yesterday and doesn't need your pestering to wear him out." Yami said, his voice vibrating through my body as he held me close.

Tea looked shocked beyond words. Seeing that his job was done, the vampire turned me to the front of the school doors as the bell rang.

"Come, Yugi. It's time for class."

And so began my first day as a mark.

Phantomworks: and there you have it.

**Alice: very nice.**

Phantomworks: I tried to not make a cliff-hanger. Did I get it right?

**Alice; ***** if I know.**

Phantomworks: oh… well, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: sorry it took me so long. Several things happened. I got sick, school started and Gen con came to town.

**Alice; not literally, but you get the idea.**

Phantomworks; I SAW A COSPLAYER AS BAKURA! It was awesome.

**Alice; focus!**

Phantomworks; what? Oh, right. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

Nothing changed much from my last two weeks as a free man. I went to all my classes, did my schoolwork, and went to lunch –all like normal.

With company.

Every class, right before I would sit down, Yami dragged me past my seat to the back of the class where he pushed me into a chair before sitting down next to me. This earned several stares as I blushed bright red and ducked my head.

And it happened in _every class_!

I didn't even know we shared the Economics class!

It wasn't any different in the halls where he either dragged me to my locker or draped himself over me in a way a boy might drape himself over a girl.

Again, more stares.

But that wasn't even the worst thing. No, the worst happened at lunch when I tried to escape to the roof top where I normally ate my food.

"…"

"…"

Yami and I stared each other down right in the middle of the lunch room. My hands gripped my food tray tighter as I saw the crimson eyes darken. The vampire stood in front of the only doors that led from the lunchroom to the roof, blocking my exit. He didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

This should be considered a fire hazard.

"Excuse me." I said politely, motioning to the door. Slowly, he blinked.

Well, great, he's pretending to be deaf.

Faster than I could comprehend, my food tray was out of my hands and into his. "H-hey!"

Then he waltzed away from the door, walking several steps before stopping to look back at me.

Did he want me to follow?

He smirked, turned back around and walked to a reasonably clear table where he put my tray down without my consent and sat himself

Tilting his head to look at me, he shot me a cocky grin before he turned back to the table. I scowled.

How dare he take my food! Then expect me to sit by him! Well, he's got another thing co-!

"What are you waiting for?" a gravelly voice from behind me asked.

Body frozen, I stiffly turned to look at the newcomer. Violent dark eyes are all I see before my vision is filled with blue. Oddly enough, the blue from our school uniform.

A growl startled me out of my stupor.

Yami was in front of me, growling feral-like at the stranger. His stance was low, as if making to attack the person.

Why was he acting like this?!

"Chill out, Pharaoh." The gravelly voice said. "I want nothing to do with your mark.

The growling didn't stop.

"Feh, fine. I'll be waiting at our table." The figure said, as he made to walk past Yami the vampire re-situated himself with every step the other took, keeping his body between mine and his… friend?

The seemed very familiar with each other.

Finally getting a chance to look, I popped my head over Yami's shoulder, seeing who the apparent offender was. I nearly gasped as I recognized the unmistakable white mane of hair.

Bakura Akefia, known by many as the Theif. Anything you want, he can get, even if it means breaking a few laws. Everything can find its way from his hands to yours, for the right price. Despite all this though, he's never once been caught.

I've heard there's not one jail that could hold him anyway.

"Whose is this?" he wrinkled his nose with disgust as the food tray on the table.

"Hey that's-! … mine." I finished quietly.

Yami gave a low grunt before he bodily dragged me to the table and forced me to sit uncomfortably close to him. Sighing, I guessed that this was where I would sit from now on.

Life as a mark sucked (no pun intended).

"So ya finally did it, huh?" Bakura said, laying his head on his arms and lounging on the table. "Finally got a primary mark."

Yami shot him a glare.

"Oh, not talking to me? That's fine." Bakura shrugged, "I can still say 'I-told-you-so'."

The vampire schooled.

"Does he…" I halted as Bakura shot his gaze my way. "Does he normally talk more? I don't think I've heard him say a word all day past this morning."

"Not really. He's one of those silent angsty types that believes he doesn't need no one but himself." Bakura rolled his eyes, "He's such a sour puss."

At that, Yami growled.

"Oh shuddup." Bakura retaliated. "You know you are."

I was silent for a moment as I dug into my food.

So Yami wasn't normally like this? He wasn't obsessive or possessive or touchy-feely, even a bit flirtatious? Then why was he acting like this?

"Why is there a human at the table?" a tall brunette with sharp blue eyes sat down on the other side of Bakura across from me. Almost immediately, Yami dragged me into his lap with a growl. I squeaked in distress as my sore ribs throbbed. "Okay, now it makes even less sense."

"Pharaoh here got himself a mark, Priest." Bakura said.

"I see…" Priest said (weird name for a vampire), though he still looked confused, "But I thought he didn't want one."

"I told him synth blood wouldn't last him forever. He's finally seen my point." Bakura shot 'Priest' a toothy grin.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, "I said, swallowing my mouthful of food. "But what are you talking about? What's synth blood?"

"It's short for synthesized blood capsules." Priest said, "It was thought that they would be the solution to blood lust in vampires, but they only make it worse. They're to be a quick fix if food is unavailable, but some vampires try to live off of them alone, making their mental state a bit unstable."

"So Yami tried to live off them?" I guessed.

"Correct. He believed that they would keep him fed until scientists discovered a better solution." Priest replied.

"Really, it just made him hungry enough to attack you." Bakura chided.

"Oh... and he's okay with the two of you telling me this?" I questioned, unwilling to turn towards the vampire in question.

"Aw, hell no, but he's not in his right mind at the moment so I can say whatever I want." Bakura grinned, showing off his fanged teeth, "I could call him fat-!"

A growl from behind me.

"Okay, maybe I can't insult him _directly_-!"

"What do you mean not in his right mind?" I asked, cutting him off.

"You probably don't know this, but once a vampire takes a mark, they usually act differently, possessively, the next day to ward off other vampires." Priest said. "Think of it as staking a claim. It has nothing to do with you yourself."

"Thanks… uh… Priest." I said. Immediately, his eyes narrowed and Bakura burst out laughing. "What? What did I do?"

"He seriously –_seriously_ –Thought you were-! He called you-!" Bakura fell victim to his body wrecking chuckles and laughs. Honestly, it sounded like he went off the deep end to me.

"I would appreciate it if you call me by my _name,_ not that idiotic nickname Bakura made up for me several years ago." The brunette said, rubbing his temple. He offered a hand, "Seto Kaiba."

I started to reach out to shake his hand when I felt the chest I was pressed against rumble and breath rasp against my ear.

Both Seto and I retreated.

"Right. Yami." Seto said as if it explained everything. In this case, it did.

"Wait, are you Seto Kaiba? _The_ Seto Kaiba? CEO of Kaiba Corp which is the number on distributor of Duel Monster cards?" I asked, shocked.

Who would have thought such a powerful and famous celebrity by human standards was a vampire? And under 18 at that!

"Yes. It seems you've heard of me." Seto said. "And are a fan of Duel Monsters?"

"I've played a few tournaments." If by few, one meant about 100, including every important card game event this side of the equator.

I'm such a nerd.

"Really? Where did you place?" he asked.

"First. In all of them." I said, like it wasn't a big feat. It wasn't. The other players were good, but not that good.

He gave me a surprised look.

"What was your name again?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Mutou. Yugi Mutou." I said with a bright smile, but didn't offer my hand. I didn't need Yami to act up again.

"Yugi Mutou?" his eyes went wide. "You haven't been in 'just a few' tournaments! You've won all of the cups any company has presented, including Kaiba Corp!"

His eyes narrowed. "I thought you looked familiar! You are the one person that beat me!"

"So the shrimp was the one to give you that beat down?" Bakura grinned at the black mail material.

Seto glared at him, but I was silent. Now, I don't remember every person I beat, but I'm sure I would've recognized the heir to Kaiba Corp if I played him.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." I said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I was shorter then." He made a foul face, "And had green hair.

"_Green hair?!_" Bakura fell into his insane laughter again, smacking the table as he tried to breathe, "Oh this is gold, _gold_! Just keep the good stuff coming! Wait 'til the media gets a load of this!"

Kaiba shot him a dark glare that would've killed a weaker man, "Release that info and you've _dead_."

_I_ cowered from the threat.

"That's not the point." Kaiba said abruptly turning his attention on me, "I vowed to take my title back from you one day and that day is now! I challenge you to a rematch!"

"Love to." I said, wincing, "But I can't. I left me deck at home. Didn't think I'd find people who like to play that here."

Instantly, Seto deflated.

"Aw, poor Priest. Rejected so easily." Bakura patted the brunette's back in mock sympathy.

"Shuddup." Kaiba groaned, rubbing his temples again. "Your voice gives me a headache."

"Well, your_ face_ gives-!" Before he could continue, the bell rang. I looked down at my half eaten tray of questionable cafeteria food. Suddenly, it was gone.

"Where-?" I looked up to see Yami standing beside me with my tray, waiting patiently for me.

When did I slide off his lap? When did he even get up?

"Uh, thanks… I guess." I said as I stood up. He flashed me a small smile before he turned to lead me out of the lunchroom. As I followed him, Seto and Bakura quickly fell into step behind us.

It felt like I had three guards instead of just one.

And that was how, with every eye in the lunchroom on me, I left the cafeteria with the three most powerful vampires at Domino High school.

This was a fantastic way to make enemies.

Phantomworks; finally done!

**Alice; great. Now work on the next one.**

Phantomworks; aw! (pouts)

**Alice: please review and give pw the motivation to keep going. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: here's the next chapter for School of Vampires.

**Alice: yay!**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

The next class was study hall and apparently all four of us shared that too.

"Yami, get to class!" Seto ordered.

Or not.

Yami growled lowly, locking his arms around my waist.

"Might as well give up, Priest." Bakura said, leaning back dangerously in his chair. "He's not going to leave the kid alone today."

Sighing heavily, Seto grumbled, "I just wonder how much work he'll be missing."

"Nothin' he can't make up in an hour or so." Bakura scoffed. "This school is painfully easy compared to the last one."

By that, I'm guessing he meant the private vampire school.

"I'm not complaining." Seto said, "It's easier to get work done ahead of schedule so I can focus on my company."

"Yeah, whatever." Bakura said flippantly.

It was quiet for a moment before I broke the silence, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Excuse me?" Seto asked, looking up from his laptop.

"As a… a mark." I said quietly

"Nothin' much." Bakura answered, "Give blood whenever Pharaoh asks and try not to get killed."

I gulped.

The way he put it didn't sound too fun.

"Bakura, stop freaking him out." Seto snapped before turning to me. "As a mark, you _are_ Yami's primary food source, but he'll only drink about once a week, maybe a week and a half. He won't be able to go back to synth blood for longer than a day.

"Because of that, if you die, he dies." Seto gave me a stern look, "If he loses you in a duel, the same applies."

"Duel?" I asked.

"A vampire can challenge another for their marks." Seto explained, "If the challenger wins, he takes one mark of his choice. If the defender wins, he keeps his marks."

"So it's like a game." I said.

"One with high stakes." Seto said. "As I said before, if you die, he dies. Therefore, it's his job to protect and provide for you, so that he doesn't lose you and won't be rejected by you when he needs to feed."

"Why would…" I trailed off as I realized what his words meant. Shivering, I remembered the pain that had shot through me when he first sunk his teeth into my flesh.

I knew why someone would reject feeding.

"I see you've answered your own question." Seto said, "Just remember that if you deny anyone food, they will get violent."

I took the warning at face value.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips at my neck. I stiffened, throwing Seto an accusatory glare.

"I thought you said-!" my breath hitched as the lips pressed softly above my pulse point. I tried to keep in mind not to deny a hungry vamp, but I only barely kept myself from funning away.

"He's just testing you. No vampire likes to display their eating habits." Bakura scoffed.

True to his words, the lips pulled away only for Yami to nuzzle my neck.

Okay, this whole thing made me highly uncomfortable.

"Will he always be like this? I asked.

"Gosh I hope not!" Bakura raved. Seto scowled at him before answering me.

"No. after the first day with a new mark, vampires return to their original behavior patterns. This will probably be the most affectionate he'll ever be to you." Seto said.

"Unless of course, he's challenged." Bakura said.

"Yes, only then."

"Why then? What will happen?" I asked, trying to prepare myself.

"You won't need to worry about that." Seto said, turning back to his laptop.

I shot Bakura a confused look. The white fiend rolled his eyes at me. "Don't look at me. _I_ won't explain it. Yami's the king so no one will dare to challenge him. You won't have to worry about that in the slightest."

"Oh… Okay." I said quietly. The group was silent for a moment as the rest of the kids around us talked and threw paper airplanes. Abruptly, Bakura stood and stalked up to the teacher. He said something that I couldn't hear over the roar of the classroom and the teacher nodded her consent.

"What did you ask her?" I asked when he returned.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the day. Take care of that guy for me." Bakura said, pointed to Yami as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "He's too hopeless on his own."

I felt a growl building in the person behind me. Scowling, I slapped his arm. Surprisingly, he fell silent.

"Hah!" Bakura barked, "He'll be whipped by the end of the week!"

Laughing as he walked off, he threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door. I blinked as he disappeared and couldn't help feeling like I was missing something.

"He's going to find food." Seto said. "He leaves school once a week to go hunting. Unlike Yami, he doesn't use synth blood, doesn't believe in it. Instead, he considers himself something of a vegetarian."

"Vegetarian?"

Seto chuckled at my astonished face. "He hunts animals in over populated areas. It keeps the population under control and keeps him fed for about a week."

"Oh… so he doesn't have a mark?" I asked.

"No. He thinks any mark would be too scared of him and try to kill themselves." Seto grinned sadistically. "He talks tough, but inside he's as soft as a teddy bear."

A laugh was muffled in my shoulder at what Yami found to be very humorous. I couldn't help a small giggle myself.

"I myself get extra blood from hospitals. The blood is cold and tasteless, but I don't have to live with a mark." Seto said.

"What's your reason for not wanting a mark?" I asked, curious.

"Let's just say…" he closed his laptop, "I have my reasons."

Then the bell rang and in a flutter of his white trench coat, the CEO left, leaving me to wonder about his mysterious home life. Just like the rest of the celebrity-tracking human population.

Phantomworks; okay, I'm running a little behind on Dragon Farm Ch. 4.

**Alice; it's her senior year.**

Phantomworks: yeah so everything is still pretty hectic. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, but until then, you'll have to wait.

**Alice; and review.**

Phantomworks: thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: yes! On time again!

**Alice: I love it when you're prepared.**

Phantomworks; you and me both. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

The day passed quietly after that, no more surprises springing themselves on me for the rest of school. It was only after the last bell that things turned upside-down again.

"I AM NOT GOING HOME WITH YOU!" I screamed as I finally wrenched myself free from Yami's iron grip. When I had placed the last book in my bag, Yami had started dragging me out of the building in the opposite direction of the Game Shop. And if I wasn't going home, it only meant one thing.

Yami was trying to drag me to _his_ house (read: kidnapping).

Rubbing the reddened skin around my wrist, I hardened my glare as he turned back to stare at me. He pointed further down the road to a large mansion like building

Shaking my head, I took a step backwards, towards my own house. At that, his eyes narrowed and he reached for me again, but I danced out of the way.

"No." I stated. That seemed to make him angrier. I dodged another reaching hand. "Yami, listen to me!"

He crossed his arms and waited.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. "A lot has happened today and it's all kind of overwhelming. I don't know why you find it necessary to take me home, but I can't do that."

I locked my eyes with his, "I need some space, some time to work everything out."

His gaze fell to the ground and his lips formed a… was that a _pout_?

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said as I slowly turned, not quite putting my back to him. "Maybe then we can talk it out."

Turning fully around, I walked several paces, almost anticipating a hand wrapping around my waist or wrist, but none came.

Looking over my shoulder, I felt my heart drop at the look on the vampire's face. He looked like his world fell down around him, like a lost puppy wandering abandoned streets.

The look alone almost made me cry, but I knew it had to be done. Tomorrow, when he could actually articulate words, we would discuss this and set some boundaries.

If that was even allowed in this vampire/mark relationship.

With such thoughts in my head, I didn't notice that I was nearing home until I pushed open the door. I also didn't notice the sly shadow that had followed me, slinking through the streets.

"I'm home." I called.

"Welcome home." My Grampa replied, popping up from behind the counter. His eyes looked me over in his daily check for injuries from a vampire-filled school. Suddenly, his eyes focused on an accessory I hadn't thought of until that moment.

"Yugi, what is that around your neck?" he asked gravely, as if he already knew the answer. I looked down, as if I could see the collar that way, before glancing into a mirror.

"Oh." I said dismally. Sighing, I went about telling him the story the long ways and by the time I was finished, he had built up into a raging mess.

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?!" he demanded. "We could have pulled you out of that school and sent you to a private school with the money we have saved up! At the very least, we could've home-schooled you!"

"What's done is done." I said stiffly. It's not like I could run away. If I did, Yami would die and I couldn't bear the thought of his death on my hands. "Nothing can be changed."

"Of course it can! We'll turn in your transfer papers tomorrow and-!"

"And kill a vampire? A teen my age?" I interrupted angrily. He gave me a blank look, as if he didn't understand. "I'm his first mark. If I leave, he dies."

"…" my Grampa was silent for a few minutes. "What is his name? What does he look like?"

"He's almost exactly like me." I said, "Same height and hair."

"So it was the man that brought you home last night." Grampa eased himself onto a stool. The information of my mark probably weighed him down more than it did me.

"When?" I asked, confused.

"Last night, you came home late. He brought you here and carried you up to bed. He said nothing except that you had fainted. I had thought it was a good thing that you had your Student ID and address on you at the time. Now I'm not so sure…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, creasing my eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing. Just an old man's ramblings." He said, waving off my concerns. "Now, what did you say his name was?"

Blinking, I spoke quietly, still wondering about what he had said, "Yami Sennen."

His eyes widened a bit but then he blinked, "Huh. Strange name. Dark Millennium?"

I shrugged, "You named me Yugi which means 'game'. Some parents have a sense of humor."

"Seems so." Then he slapped his lap and sighed, "Okay, time for homework and then dinner. On up you go!"

Sliding behind the counter, I raced up the stairs and into my bedroom to begin my homework.

o0O0o

Grampa Mutou watched his grandson bound up the stairs and listened for the door to slam upstairs. Then he looked down to that day's addition of the newspaper.

A small thumbnail picture of a teen that looked eerily similar to Yugi stared up at him with mild interest. The title underneath it read, _**representative's son takes first mark.**_

"The son of the Vampire's Representative. Powerful indeed." He laughed hollowly, "You'll certainly have your hands full, Yugi."

Then he walked to the Game Shop door, locking it and flipping the open sign to 'closed' for the night. Shuffling to the kitchen, he began the family's meal for the night. About an hour later, his daughter came home and Yugi came down to eat.

As they shared a nice family meal and as Yugi went upstairs to get ready for bed, no one noticed the observing figure shadowed by the dark night. Without a single idea about what lay outside his bedroom window, Yugi fell asleep that night to dreams filled of the still mysterious vampire.

Outside his window, bright red eyes watched over him as the night wore on.

Phantomworks: oh, Twilight reference.

**Alice: you ever notice how much Yami is like Edward in the original Yugioh series?**

Phantomworks; what do you mean?

**Alice; well, he's super old and he watches Yugi while he sleeps and he kinda reads people's minds (mindlink) and he has Vampire eyes.**

Phantomworks;… you make way too many good points.

**Alice; see?**

Phantomworks; and I REFUSE all of them.

**Alice; what?!**

Phantomworks; I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT YUGIOH IS ANYTHING LIKE TWILIGHT!

**Alice; you can't deny fact-**

Phantomworks: DENIED! Anyway, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks: yes! On time! I love being on time!

**Alice: and we love it too because then we get to read.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, just this fanfic.

Chapter 7

The next morning found me greeting a much more lucid vampire at my door step.

"Uh…" he began, "You… I…"

I patiently waited as he collected his thoughts before he simply blurted, "I'm sorry for yesterday! I don't know what… okay; I do know what got into me. I apologize for it though. For the clinginess and the blood and the… almost kidnapping." He swallowed thickly.

Before he could continue, I put a hand on his arm. Almost immediately, he flinched, but I paid him no mind. "It's okay. You didn't mean for it to happen. Seto and Bakura told me that much. I would like to thank you for saving me though."

Crimson eyes stared at me for several minutes before he nodded in understanding. Flashing him a grin, I tugged on his sleeve to get him to walk with me. Showing me a grim half-smile, he followed quietly with an appropriate distance between us.

I have to admit, it felt a bit awkward on my part, probably more than it should have been. I mean, this was the first time Yami and I could talk normally, but we couldn't get past pleasantries and 'nice weather we're having'.

Overall, I think I liked him better when he was clingy.

When we arrived at school, he seemed even more stand-offish, making terse replies to questions I asked. Honestly, it was making me PO-ed and I was just about to turn on him when a familiar head of white caught my eye.

Freezing to the spot, I turned to follow him with my eyes, validating the fact that I wasn't hallucinating. He was really here!

"Ry-!" I started to call out, only for a pale hand to fly over my mouth and cut me off. "Mph!"

"Sh!" Yami commanded as he dragged me to the school building.

Oh, so _now_ he wanted to act like before?!

Ripping his hand off, I growled a short, "Let go of me!"

"Mutou." He said, "Even though both of us are new to this whole mark thing, I know enough of the rules to figure out that if I let you go, you'll break about five of them."

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed, trying to wrestle myself from his grip. Is it me, or did he get more insistent overnight?

"I am." Yami stated, roughly pushing me through the East entrance of the building. "Chief among those would be talking to an Unmarked."

"Who would put that rule into effect?!" I finally freed myself from him only to realize he'd placed himself between me and the doors.

"The Vampire Council. It's really for the safety of the Unmarked." He explained evenly, "Vampires get territorial, even to humans. A lesser vampire would attack the Unmarked, unprovoked if they thought their Marks were in danger of any sort at all."

"A lesser vampire." I stated, "As King of the school, you are _far_ from a _lesser_ vampire."

"But you are my first and only Mark." He said, not registering the compliment. "I'm still fighting against certain instincts that were awakened by your Marking. Like the one telling me to suck you dry."

Gulping, I paled at his words.

"So though I am stronger than the average vampire, there are some things that affect even me." he finished, crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure you don't want him dead, yes?"

Biting my lip, I looked out the small door window to where I could see my friend, a friend I'd known since kindergarten! His brown eyes were shaded by white bangs as he stared at the ground instead of meeting anyone's eyes. His shoulders were hunched, as if to protect himself from attack and he was clutching his school book to his chest like a life-line.

I hadn't seen him for what seemed like years and now Yami wasn't letting me anywhere near him?!

"But…" I protested weakly, "But he's my friend…"

"I'm sorry, Mutou." It stung me when he didn't use my first name, "But rules are rules for a reason and it's not to be broken."

Dejected, I stared down at the ground, wallowing in my self-pity when the bell finally rang. Sighing, he dragged me off to our first class where we sat in the last row in the very back of the class. Everyone else filed in and the teacher called for their attention.

"Today, we have a new student!" he announced, "Everyone, please welcome Ryou Bakura!"

I looked up to the front of the class where my friend was standing. He said a very shy, very quiet hello which was drowned out by the pain in my heart.

Our eyes didn't meet as he hurried to his desk across the room from where I sat. Three pairs of desks separated us, six students total, but it felt like miles.

Laying my head on my arms, I hid my face, mourning the loss of one of my only friends.

o0O0o

Yami couldn't pay attention in class despite the desperate want to do so. He tried to keep his eyes ahead, focused on the teacher, but they would always travel back to his little Mark. In truth, he hadn't wanted one because he thought they would weigh him down and that's exactly what it felt like.

But Mutou did give him a reason to be in school if only to keep him from getting killed.

And the Vampire hadn't felt hungry in an entire twenty-four hours. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened!

Yet seeming the little human so sad and depressed made him feel anxious. Against his better judgment, his thoughts centered on whether this would make Mutou hate him or not. He knew that if he allowed Mutou to talk with the new student, it would bring up the human's spirits, but all of his instincts screamed against letting anyone even near Mutou. Besides, what he'd told him earlier was true.

If the albino so much as looked at Mutou, Yami felt like he might fly into a rage and kill the poor boy.

So he simply couldn't let his human near him, no matter what.

_A shame too. 'Ryou' looks like he couldn't hurt a fly, let alone Yugi. He'd be an easy Mark to manipulate. I'm sure Bakura would've liked him._ Yami thought idly. _Oh well. It's not my problem._

But he still couldn't get the new student and his silent charge off his mind.

Phantomworks; I tried to make it a bit longer, but I got in a slump.

**Alice: which we hope she gets over within the next week.**

Phantomworks: yeah. Anyway, I have an Omake here for you and humbly ask that you review! Bye!

Omake

"Like the one telling me to suck you dry."

Gulping, I paled at his words. My hand went to my neck as I said in a quiet voice, "Y-You mean…?"

"A blow job, yes." He said with absolute seriousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks; sorry that this is late!

**Alice: we're trying to work with a new beta.**

Phantomworks: let's just say that I'm having internet troubles at the same time.

**Alice: so the entire world is against her.**

Phantomworks; anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

Lunch time rolled around soon enough and I found myself in my newly appointed 'seat' next to Yami. Staring dismally at my food, I rested my chin in my hands, sighing.

"It seems like Bakura will be gone for longer this time." Seto said, "He had to go pretty far into the uncivilized areas this time. He said something about Mount Fuji, but I doubt he's actually there."

"Hn." Yami grunted, showing he was listening.

"U-um, excuse me…" a quiet voice piped up from behind. Turning, I gasped as I recognized the shy face.

"Ryou?!" I breathed.

"Hello, Yugi." He gave a nervous smile. Can I sit here?"

Just as I smiled back, Yami interrupted, "I'm sorry, but the entire table is reserved."

Both Ryou and I shot him a look of disbelief.

"W-what?" I heard Ryou ask as I stared at Yami in horror. Why was he doing this to me?!

"You heard me. This table is taken." Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at Ryou. "Take your stuff and leave."

Ryou and I stared at him in silence before Ryou lowered his head, "I… I see…"

"Ry-!" I started, but Yami stepped on my toes, causing me to hiss. By the time I looked up, Ryou had turned his back and walked away, searching for another place to sit in the full to overflowing lunchroom.

Turning on Yami, I glared at him as he calmly played with his drink.

"Your food's getting cold." He said casually.

"I'm not hungry." I said, ducking my head to hide my eyes behind blonde bangs. Why was my vision so blurry?

"Mutou, you need to eat."

"I said I'm not hungry!" I shouted, shooting to my feet and slamming my hands onto the table. The whole cafeteria fell silent. "You just chased away one of my only friends and expect me to walk it off?! Well, I've got news for you, oh great king!"

Glaring hate on him, I seethed, "You don't tell me what to do or who to talk to! You. Don't. Own. Me!"

With that, I spun and stalked out of the lunchroom, going up to the one place I felt I could be alone.

The school roof.

No, I'm not suicidal. The fresh air just helped to clear my head after such an outburst.

Slamming the door behind me, I collapsed against the wall. Pulling my knees to my chest, I hid my face in my arms, trying to hold back the tears.

"Stupid Yami! So what if I'm a mark! It doesn't mean he can control my life!" my chest hurt and my throat felt swollen as I tried to swallow. My vision was far too blurry to be ordinary and I felt water run down my cheeks.

Suddenly, the door opened and a soft voice said, "Sorry to interrupt your pity part, but can I join you?"

My head shot up to stare incredulously at the albino. "Ryou!"

"Nice to see someone here I know." He smiled softly as I hurriedly scrubbed my tears away. "Could I ask what went on down there?"

Nodding, I gave him the gist of things and the start of the argument. By the time I finished, he too was sitting and looking quite down.

"And here I thought you didn't like me anymore." He said, "To think being a Mark would lead to this!"

"I'm sure he'll even check me down for some sort of clue that we met up too." I said, despairingly. "Apparently vampires have heightened senses so I wouldn't be surprised if he checked for your scent."

"As long as we don't touch, we'll be fine, right?" Ryou said, holding his hand up and pointing to it. That struck me. Could we continue meeting without getting caught?

Yami's words rang in my head, making me grit my teeth.

"Okay." I said, rebellion burning in me. "Let's meet up here for lunch from now on. Let Yami get a taste of his own medicine."

Ryou looked a bit worried at my words, but I wasn't about to back down. It was time for payback.

~with Yami~

Two days.

Two days passed where Mutou downright _refused_ to sit next to Yami and the vampire was getting worried. Was this new human really that valuable to his own?

When he'd asked Mutou, the teen had said that this 'Ryou' was like Bakura. He knew that much already. They looked almost exactly the same!

But that was beside the point. If Mutou was still made at him by the end of the weekend, bad things could happen. One of which was Yami going hungry and that was never good.

So when the last bell rang and Yami _still_ hadn't come up with a plausible solution, the vampire began to panic.

"Just take Ryou as a second Mark." Seto said.

Yami froze. Why didn't he think of that?

"…I can't." he said. "I already have Mutou. I don't need another."

"Every vampire needs three. But I meant, claim him, but don't drink from him." Seto explained.

"Don't drink?" Yami asked, confused.

"Yes, put the collar on him, but don't drink. That will keep your instincts under control and Yugi happy while you don't need to actually bond with Ryou."

"That… might actually work. Thanks Seto!"

"It's what I'm here for."

Ignoring that comment, Yami dashed off to wind his way through school to the front gates. Ryou was just about to cross the game threshold when a voice called his name. Looking over his shoulder, he almost greeted the caller before he fully recognized him and paled.

"Ryou." Yami said coolly, a dark air about him, "I wish to speak with you… alone."

The albino swallowed thickly, pale as a ghost. Thoughts ran around in his head as he followed the vampire to the back of the school.

Why did Yami want to talk to him? Did he find out about his and Yugi's lunch escapades? Did he really smell the albino's scent on Yugi?

Did Yugi tell?

By the time they got to their goal, behind the gym building, Ryou was almost hyperventilating.

"It has come to my attention that you and Mutou know each other very well." Yami said.

Ryou gulped.

"It has also come to my attention that I was in the wrong when I separated you two." Yami continued. "I knew humans form lasting relationships with each other and it was wrong of me to try and break the two of you apart."

Confusion showed on Ryou's face when Yami looked up at him with haunting red eyes.

"As I wish to right this wrong and keep Yugi happy, I believe it is in both of our best interests for me to mark you."

Ryou flinched, stumbling back a few steps.

"Y-you can't be serious!" he exclaimed in fear, whether by the simple nature in which the vampire talked about such things or the mere act itself. Though, he was leaning more towards the latter.

Yami blinked, his bright eyes flashing in the shadows, "I think you misunderstand."

"Bloody hell I do! You want to drink my blood!" Ryou shouted.

"Quite the opposite." Yami said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I wish only to claim you, the purpose of the collar if you will. This keeps me instincts as a vampire sated and you and Mutou happy."

He tilted his head, eyes flashing, "It also protects you from other vampires. I assume you have not heard of Two Weeks?"

"Only from-!" Ryou cut himself off. He wouldn't admit he and Yami was offering on the table. Lamely, he finished with, "Only from rumors."

"Then you know how dangerous it is to be unclaimed." Yami said, looking away to inspect the immaculate walls in boredom. "So that is how my offer stands. There are no other strings attached other than to wear the collar. However, I must admit that if I grow hungry and Mutou is in no condition to feed from, you will be the next choice."

Cringing at his words, Ryou carefully thought through his options, all _two_ of them.

Accept Yami and his offer of protection and be able to meet with Yugi openly.

Or deny him and possibly be claimed by a horrid vampire and never see Yugi again.

Such tough choices.

Straightening up, Ryou finally decided, "I accept your offer."

Phantomworks: Phew! Finally!

**Alice: and at 9:oo at night. Nice.**

Phantomworks: thanks! Anyway, I hope everyone will still be nice enough to review! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks: hey everyone, another new chapter!

Alice: yippee. (Waves a little flag)

Phantomworks: please contain your excitement. I don't own Yugioh or its' characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 9

The weekend was nothing but monotonous for me. I had already finished my homework and completed all my games. A few times I thought about calling Ryou, but I didn't want to push my luck.

Heaven knows Lady Luck hasn't been on my side lately.

So when I came to school to see Yami and Ryou talking like old friends, I was stunned. Walking over, I caught a few fragments of their conversation.

"And all I could think was 'that's classic Yugi for you'!" Ryou said. In that rich voice of his, Yami laughed light-heartedly, making me wonder just which story Ryou had told.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, gaining their attention.

"Why, hello Yugi." Ryou said, all chipper-like. "Quite a nice day, don't you think?"

"Uh… yeah…"I answered, giving Yami unsure looks, "Can I ask what's going on? You wouldn't let me talk to Ryou last week and now _you're _talking to him? Am I missing something?"

"I claimed Ryou." Yami said, leaning back against a tree.

"You WHAT!?" I screamed, making half of the loitering students turn to look at me. Blushing furiously, I asked more softly, "You what?"

"Claimed me." Ryou stated, pointing to his collar. "But he hasn't bitten me if that's what you're thinking."

"Wasn't hungry." Yami said, looking away to where two very familiar faces were walking past the school gates.

"So you just claimed him? Just like that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Every vampire has more than one Mark. It's just how it goes. Besides, you'll be happier this way."

My cheeks reddened at that even though my lips fell into a pout. However, his attention was pulled away as the other two members of our group showed up.

"My gosh- they multiply!" Bakura exclaimed harshly when he noticed Ryou beside me.

"Maybe you'd have noticed if you had actually _come_ to school last week." Yami noted scathingly.

"Meh." Bakura shook his head, feral locks swaying behind him. "So whose is he?"

"Mine." Yami said.

"Obviously." Seto said, crossing his arms.

"Still holding out for _the one_?" Bakura snickered, his eyes narrowing.

Glaring, Seto stated, "That is none of your business. Bug off."

"Whoa whoa! Is it pick on Bakura day?" Bakura held up his hands in mock defense.

"I sure hope not." Ryou mumbled.

"Eh? Why not?" Bakura asked, turning his attention to my albino friend, as if seeing him for the first time.

"!" Ryou froze, shocked by the fact that the vamp had heard him.

"Super hearing." I reminded him. He seemed to relax a bit at that, but hid his face behind his books.

"B-because… m-my last name is Bakura." He said timidly, "A-and I don't… like it… when people… pick on me…" he trailed off shyly.

Harsh brown eyes looked him up and down, as if eyeing a piece of meat. Yet when they landed on the collar, he turned away.

"Bakura, eh? When did you get here anyway?"

"He's been here the whole time." I said innocently.

"No! I mean this school!" Bakura snapped. "How long has he been at the school?"

"He started Wednesday so…four days?" Yami guessed. "Counting today that is. Six if you count the weekend."

"If you had actually been here, you might have known." Seto said.

"It's not my fault I had to scale Mount Fuji for a meal!" Bakura hissed, "All the other areas are thin enough already!"

"And a mountain has a thick population." Seto rolled his eyes.

"It does-!" the bell rang at that moment and everyone then ignored the feral albino.

"Come on, it's time for class." Seto said, interrupting his rant. Ryou and I started towards the school, Yami falling into step beside me. This surprised me for a second. Shouldn't he be attached to Ryou? Or even pretending to be mute?

Or did I miss that whole episode?

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No, just… aren't you supposed to be using Ryou as a human teddy bear?" I asked, confused. Beside me, Ryou squeaked and I'm positive the _temperature_rose a few degrees through the heat of his blush, but Yami's answer was unruffled.

"I claimed him Friday. I had the weekend to adapt my instincts and get them back under control." Yami said, "And before you ask, no, I did not kidnap him."

Another squeak went ignored as I smiled, "Good. Wouldn't want to be arrested for kidnapping."

"True. Even if a few might be willing." He said cryptically as we arrived at our first class. Ryou and I sat in the double seat and Yami in front of us. His stiff posture reminded me of a guard; a fact that made me cast a quick glance around the room.

The rest of the time until the late bell was full of small talk and stories about Ryou's and my childhood. All the while, Yami smiled and laughed, showing more happiness than I'd ever seen from him.

"And one time, Yugi got so desperate that he played a memory game with his socks-!"

"RYOU!"

"What? It's true!"

"If that's how you want to play it, I've got quite a few stories about times when _you_ were grounded!"

"No, please! Anything but that!"

"One time, he got grounded from his RPGs for so long that he carved all fifteen of his erasers into characters during math class!"

"No! My deepest secret!"

I laughed as Ryou hid his face, "Payback's nasty, isn't it?"

Yami laughed at both of us and it suddenly seemed like we had always been like this. All three of us joking as if we went way back, instead of just meeting Yami last week. For some reason, it seemed too good to be true, strangely surreal.

"Your stories are just too funny!" he exclaimed as the teacher clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention, "Tell me more later, okay Yugi?"

My face flushed at the sound of my first name from his lips, but he had already turned front and center, giving me the cover I needed to hide my reddening cheeks.

Of course, Ryou noticed. He notices _everything._

"Looks like _someone _has a crush." He whispered in my ear in a voice so low I could only _hope _Yami didn't hear.

"Be quiet." I hissed, giving his arms a thwap. He chuckled lightly before turning back to the front of the class.

"My! So many new students!" the teacher called out, clapping his hands and smiling brightly. "Everyone, please welcome Mr.-!"

"Joey Wheeler." An all-too-familiar voice cut in. a rag-tag blonde stood at the front of the classroom with his hands in his pocket and his jacket undone against dress code.

I felt Ryou lean forward beside me and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"Yami!" I whispered, tugging on the back of his jacket. He looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

Making my eyes as large as possible and accompanied by Ryou, I used my best Puppy Dog Eyes on him in the best pleading fashion I could muster. "Please?"

He didn't even have to ask what I wanted as both Ryou and I pointed to the blonde who had gotten into a fight with the teacher about proper respect. Paling, he glanced at the blonde before sighing and saying, "You owe me for this."

Both Ryou and I grinned before high-fiving behind his back.

"I heard that!" he hissed.

We continued to grin like idiots despite that because we had yet another friend to hang out with and hopefully be normal in this topsy-turvy school.

Phantomworks: sorry that this was a little flat, I'll do better next time.

Alice: you better.

Phantomworks: :P anyway, I have the outline for this story so I already posted the poll for the next one I work on. Feel free to vote any time you want.


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: okay, this is the new day that I update…apparently.

**Alice: eh, good enough for me.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 10

"And then there were three." Bakura said as he sat down at the lunch table. The new blonde glared up at him, growling lowly under his breath.

"Get away from him." Yami snarled from his place seated between me and Ryou. Joey was still within his 'circle' of territory so the blonde was fine to be left alone. Good thing too because Joey wasn't at all happy with the bargain that came with my and Ryou's friendship.

"Okay, okay!" Bakura said hastily, moving away. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

I glanced between them quickly before asking, "Why is Yami not as clingy to Joey as he was with me?"

"A simple thing really." Seto said as he sat down and pulled out his laptop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joey glare intently at the celebrity-turned-vampire. Somehow, I knew he hated Kaiba already.

"Simple?" I echoed.

"Each vampire claims about three marks at a time." Seto explained, "The first, you could say, is their favorite, the Primary Mark. That's the first one they go to for anything and the one they inadvertently pay more attention to. That would be you in this case."

"Me?" I blanched. I hadn't realized I was that important.

"Yes. As his first, you are also his Primary Mark."

"Way ta' make it sound sexual." Joey muttered as he played with his food. Kaiba glared at him, eyes narrowing coldly.

Paying him no mind, I urged, "Continue."

"Second is the Secondary Mark. He's an in between of sorts. He is not always called upon except for when the Primary Mark is sick or unable to handle something. He also gets a wider range of permission for many things. You follow?" Kaiba asked.

"I think so." I said, forehead creasing. "That would be Ryou in this case, right?"

"Correct." Seto nodded, "Lastly is the Tertiary Mark. They aren't usually called on for anything and can basically do whatever they please. The vampire will still fight for them, but other than that, the Marking doesn't affect their life. Think of it as a free ride through school."

"I see. So how does this apply to the way Yami is acting now?" I questioned.

"The more important the mark, the more possessive he is. Tertiary Marks are usually fine on their own and aren't bothered by their vampire on a daily basis, so it's about the same right after Marking." Seto finished as he clicked away on his laptop.

"So you're sayin' I'm not important?" Joey growled.

"Basically yes." Seto smirked, "How a mangy mutt like you ever could be is beyond me."

"Why you-!"

"SHUT UP! All of you!" Yami shouted, standing from the lunch table. "All I want is a little peace and quiet! Can no one do that?!"

With that, he stormed off, shoving the cafeteria doors open and leaving in a huff.

"Uh… is that normal?" Ryou asked, not seeing the new obvious looks he was getting from Bakura.

"Not… usually." Seto said.

"Man, what got his knickers in a bunch?" Bakura griped, "It's like he went two weeks into the past and stayed there!"

"Two weeks?" Seto thought for a minute before groaning into his hands. "I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" I asked, cutting off a smart remark from Joey.

"How long has it been since he fed from you?" Kaiba inquired. I thought for a second.

"Um… a week from last night?" I answered, unsure.

"The most any vampire can go without feeding is a week, week and a half tops!" Seto sighed. "He's probably grouchy because he hasn't eaten!"

Swallowing thickly, I thought back to my first real encounter with the school's king. Bright, hungry eyes filled my vision, burning into my soul. Sharp, pure white teeth grinned at me as he stalked forward.

I shivered.

"Yugi?" Ryou questioned quietly when I stood up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I smiled, "Just… I forgot something in my locker!"

"But we aren't in class…!"Ryou's voice faded as I left the lunchroom, running down the corridors and giving chase to my vampire. The crunch of metal resounded through the halls as I slid to a stop around a corner.

There, Yami stood panting with his fist planted in a thoroughly beat up locker. He gave a growling sigh before ripping his hand from the bent and destroyed metal. Blood welled up from his busted knuckles and he gazed at it for several minutes.

I didn't know vampires could bleed. I'll have to ask Seto about that.

I'll also feel sorry for whoever's locker that is… later.

"Yami?" I called softly. Dull red eyes flicked to me, flashing and glowing lowly under the fluorescent lights. "We…we still have ten minutes of lunch left."

What was I doing?!

He blinked at me, his eyes half-lidded as if drunken on wine. Letting his hand fall to his side, he slowly closed the distance between us. I swallowed thickly when he trapped me against the wall His arms landed on either side of my head, keeping me captive before him.

"Is that an invitation?" he…did he just _purr_?! My body trembled slightly as I responded.

"Only… if you want it to be?" It came as a question. Man, why did everything I say sound like an innuendo right now?

"Then I do and gladly accept." A smirk flashed across his features as one hand slide against my collar bone, fingering the skin under my collar.

My breath hitched when I heard the click of the collar as it was undone and smooth metal fell against my flesh. My body started to tremble as he leaned forward, but I stayed in place despite the fear rising in my stomach. His hand caressed my cheek and I obediently leaned into it, squeezing my eyes shut and offering him room to…feed.

"It will hurt less if you relax." He whispered against my neck.

Thank goodness I'm not the only one speaking in innuendos today.

Then my thoughts screeched to a halt as his teeth sank into my flesh. Instantly, pain and another sensation ripped through me. My throat stopped all sounds as I tried to regulate my breathing.

Before long, the pain started to die out, the other feeling growing in intensity. What was it? I knew I'd felt it somewhere before, besides the first time Yami had drank from me. I've definitely encountered it before…

But where?

I was starting to get dizzy, my vision swimming by the time he was done. A hot tongue licked at my wounds, stopping the bleeding while cleaning up the last few drops trailing down my skin.

When he pulled back, I could only star dazed at his bright, almost burning eyes. His lips were dyed red with my blood and a decidedly redder tongue licked his chaps, clearing away any evidence.

My eyes followed the action, my heart still beating wildly and my breathing still ragged. When our eyes met again, all I could focus on was him. All I could see was his eyes, slowly falling to half-mast as he leaned in. I let out a quick, quiet sigh as the distance between our lips closed to inches, mere centimeters…

Then the bell rang and our trance was broken.

Phantomworks; a little fluff as promised.

**Alice: ah-AH-?! WHAT?! How could you end it there?! How DARE you?!**

Phantomworks; I promised fluff… not more. (smirks) Anyway, please review and don't forget to VOTE IN MY POLL!


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: hey everyone, here's the next chapter.

**Alice; yay.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 11

"I can't believe you!" Seto slammed his hands down on his desk as soon as I came into the room.

"…What?" I blinked at his sudden outburst. It was so unlike Kaiba to randomly blow up like this.

"How could you… in the hallway?!" he demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is dis about a hallway?" Joey butted in, putting himself between me and Seto. The brunette began to verbally rip him to shreds, but I had to admit, even I was having some difficulty connecting the dots.

The only thing I had done recently in a hallway was get books from my locker. That and let Yami feed from me, but that was hardly as scandalous as Seto was making it.

Although, Yami _had_ looked horrified afterwards and sprinted away before I could question his strange reactions. I wonder why that was…?

"That human knows _exactly _what happened in the hallway!" Kaiba spat. "What would've happened if someone had seen?!"

"Seen what?" I asked, getting miffed by his tone of words. Honestly, I had no clue what he was going on about.

"Th-that!" Seto exclaimed unhelpfully, his pale features reddening the barest bit.

"… That." I said dubiously.

"Yes. That."

"… I have no idea what you're talking about." I stated as I plopped down in my seat with a sigh. This was too much to handle with as light-headed as I was. Was the room supposed to dance? And change colors?

"You-I-That is-you and he-!" I must admit, this is the first time I have ever seen Seto so flustered and I have to say, it's darn entertaining. Now I know why Joey tries to pull a fast one on him all the time. The reaction is totally worth it.

Silently, I watched him yank out a spiral bound notebook and pen, furiously scribble something down, then rip the page out and hand it to me. I re-read the words quietly to myself.

"Are you talking about letting him feed in the hall?" I asked out loud.

Face turning an interesting shade of red, Seto stuttered and sputtered furiously, looking completely put out. Bakura, who was sitting right next to him, turned quickly and jabbed a finger in my face.

"You FIEND!" he shouted, "how could you?! Force him to do something like that in a _hallway_. You monster! What if someone _saw_?!"

Joey and I shared a brief, confused look before I turned back to the two of them, "Oh lighten up. It wasn't that bad! I consented to it. It's not like he did it against my will. You two make it sound like we had sex in public."

Joey snickered and I cracked a grin, but their faces darkened.

"How dare you laugh and make light of this! This is a serious matter!" Seto growled, "Vampires _do not_ feed in public places where there is a chance of being seen. Doing so would be like being caught with your pants on the ground!"

"You… you can't be serious." I said dubiously. "It can't be that bad."

"Have _you_ ever been caught with your pants on the ground?" Bakura demanded, "Because let me tell you, it is humiliating! Being caught in the middle of a feeding frenzy is the worst case scenario for _any_ vampire."

"You're talking like I raped him!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking a bit.

"You might as well have!" Bakura snapped. "Oh the shame he must be feeling!"

"He wanted it." I scowled.

"Bloodlust! It was messing with his head! It couldn't possibly be willing!"

"Well, if he would ask me properly for food, then I wouldn't have to 'force' him to feed and keep him healthy! And you know what?" my eyes narrowed, even though I was having trouble focusing my vision, "I'll do it again and again and again until he decides to take care of himself. Why don't you think about _that_?!"

Their jaws snapped shut simultaneously as they decided to give me the silent treatment. Letting out a huff, I dropped my head onto the back of the chair and sunk down in my seat.

"You okay, bud?" Joey asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just tired." I answered.

"So he actually fed from ya?" he asked. I nodded, "What's it feel like?"

Frowning, I closed my eyes, "It hurts at first. His teeth sink into your skin, but afterwards… it's not so bad. It makes you feel really light-headed though. And the room spins… and changes colors!"

I laughed.

"Ya sound high." He stated, lounging across his desk.

"Ha-ha! Maybe!" I giggled some more as the teacher morphed before my eyes. The effects didn't last long, only until the end of class, but it was plenty of time to entertain myself with my questionable vision.

As I was walking out of class, I wondered about the strange feeling that had coursed through me as Yami drank my blood. The sensation was warm and bubbly, somehow making me want to blush (which is really strange and awkward to talk about). The feeling wasn't _bad _per say, something I kind of even _enjoyed_.

Yet what are the implications?

That I liked it when Yami fed from me? When he bit into my flesh and slowly drained me of blood? When he lapped up the excess and looked up at me with those strangely bright, dark eyes? When he cleaned his lips with that pink tongue and slowly leaned down again…

Whoa!

I shot a glance downwards, startled by a residing heat. I couldn't be… down there, could I? That didn't seem possible! Just from thinking of the feeding? That's not possible! I won't believe it!

I can't get aroused from that!

o0O0o

"That brat is getting too close to my Yami. Much too close for comfort, even for a Primary Mark." A brunette with piercing blue eyes muttered to herself as she walked through the school hallways and out of the building. She slinked down narrow alleys, fingering her collar for comfort as she passed several men. They all parted in front of her easily after spying the leather and metal trinket.

At the end of the alley was a dark warehouse made of rusted paneling. Wrenching the door open just enough for her to slide through, she immediately fell to her knees in a bow. "Mistress…"

"Ah, Tea Garner. Always a pleasure." A dark form shifted in the shadows, the figure of a woman barely visible. Glowing eyes peered out at her sleepily as the 'Mistress' rose to sit on the edge of the large, comfortable bed that was so out of place in a dank warehouse.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" her silken voice inquired.

"Master Yami has claimed two more Marks in addition to the first." Tea answered, her face to the ground, "Today, his Primary let him feed in the hall-!"

"More like forced!" the once calm voice was now filled with rage, "Such a conniving little whore, I wouldn't put it past him to take advantage of my poor Yami's innocence!"

"And afterwards, the two almost kissed before the bell rang." Tea finished as if she had never been interrupted.

"Kiss? KISS?!" the other shrieked in outrage. That conniving-! How dare he even _think _about doing that to _my _Yami?! Were they interrupted?!"

"The bell rang before they could." Tea repeated.

"Humph! Thank goodness. As if that tramp could actually kiss my love…" the dark-haired she-vampire smoothed out her Chinese style dress. "But this simply won't do! I can't have something like that happen again. It might lead Yami astray."

"Yes, Mistress." Tea agreed quietly.

"We must get rid of his Primary. I know it will hurt him, but this is for his own good. We must put an end to this before it begins. Tea dear?"

Tea lifted her head.

"Call in Duke." The vampire ordered, "It is time for a little mix up in the order of Marks…"

Phantomworks; yay! Actual plot!

**Alice; finally!**

Phantomworks: hey, slow start, awesome story.

**Alice; we'll see.**

Phantomworks; yeah, we will. Please review! And vote in my poll!


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks: even though it's a bit late at night, here's a new chapter!

**Alice; yay!**

Phantomworks; little forewarning, it's somewhat centered on puppyshipping. Just to let you know.

**Alice: I'm not complaining.**

Phantomworks; anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 12

It was the middle of the night and Yami was perched on a familiar light post, shadows cutting across his face. This was the place that he had frequented every night for about a week and a half. No one, not even _he_, would have assumed that he would find himself in such a place, outside a family shop at night.

Of course, just a week or two ago, he wouldn't have guessed that he'd be watching his Primary Mark sleep in a place as unguarded as this little shop.

Back then, he would've simply laughed at the very idea of having a Mark. Now…

Now was different.

Speaking of Marks, his Tertiary Mark was having some trouble, he was sure.

He'd seen bruises and cuts that hadn't been hidden by clothes and bandages to stop the bleeding of more serious injuries. When he had asked, it was stated that it 'wasn't his business'.

When Yugi asked, it was told that he'd gotten into a 'fight'.

While it was true that the wounds were defensive wounds, there hardly seemed to be any offensive wounds. No bloody or bruised knuckles, no marks of a head-butt or anything. Yami was beginning to suspect that something more was going on, but he knew he'd never get a straight answer from the blonde.

The way things were, he wouldn't have _time_ to get an answer. At the moment, he was trying to keep track of three Marks and keep his first well protected in the case of an attack. Who knows who would try to get at the Primary Mark of the son of the Vampire Representative? Yugi was practically a walking target.

_Yugi…_ Yami shook his head, trying to focus. What had he been thinking about?

Oh right, Joey.

_He shouldn't be getting into fights. Any smart human would be scared off by the collar. Even the stupid ones know its meaning. No, something else is going on… but what?_ Yami wondered, reclining onto the thin pole that held the light adrift. _Maybe I can give him to Seto. He'd keep better track of him. Keep him out of trouble and all._

Sitting up, he dug out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. The phone rang twice before being sent straight to voice mail. Sighing, Yami proceeded to leave a message. "Seto, come to school early tomorrow morning. I have something to discuss with you. It's something about Joey."

Hanging up, Yami wondered if mentioning his third would deter Seto from following his orders and coming early, but brushed it aside. From past experience, he knew that the brunette would always come when he called. It was how the brunette worked.

Seto might seem like a heartless monster, but once you gained his trust and loyalty, there was _no way_ anyone was _ever _going to hurt you again. Sometimes, Yami was happy that they were cousins and Seto was therefore_ obligated_ to like him.

Otherwise, the brunette would be a horrible enemy.

o0O0o

"What could you possibly have to talk about before school?" Seto crossed his arms, "And about the _mutt_."

"Hey!" Joey growled at the insult, fire lighting in his eyes. Or… eye… One was completely swollen shut, the skin black and blue and puffy all over.

His excuse?

A 'fight'.

"Sh!" Yami shushed quickly before addressing his cousin. "Seto, I know that you are independent and have other ways of feeding, but I also know that you will, at some point or another, need a Mark. You know as well as I do that I can't keep track of three at once on such short notice. So I was wondering…"

"You're trying to pawn him off on me." Seto stated.

"No no no!" Yami smiled weakly as if that _hadn't _been what he had been trying to do. "I just think that having him as a Tertiary Mark, or more importantly _my _Tertiary Mark, is a bit… dangerous. If you know what I mean…"

Blue eyes glanced at the blonde, taking in the offensive stance with an appraising air. While the blonde's temper and stupidity did offset him, he had to admit that the human was quite fit and the spit-fire attitude certainly kept things interesting. Eyes lighting on the discolored skin, Seto understood what Yami was getting at.

Even with the Mark's collar fastened around his neck, someone was attacking the blonde outside of Yami's reach. Maybe it was even _because_ of the collar. It wouldn't be the first time a Mark was attacked simply for existing.

"What's in it for me?" Seto asked gruffly.

"My undying gratitude?" Yami tried. The CEO didn't look pleased, "A Mark?"

Silence.

"I'll owe you one?"

"That, I'll take." Seto said.

"Great." Yami grinned, "You don't have to do more than just putting a collar on him. Just something to keep others away. I'll go ahead and take mine off."

"Wait a minute." Joey finally spoke up, confusion lacing his words. "What the h*** are ya two talkin' about?"

"A transaction." Seto said.

"A trade." Yami stated.

"A trade fer what?" Joey asked, eyeing the smaller vampire who was edging closer to him, hands reaching for his neck.

"Of ownership." Seto put his hands in his pockets.

"Owna- no!" Joey jerked away from the small teen. "First, ya force me ta be a Mark or whateva and now yer just givin' me away?! I ain't _some__ thing_ to be passed around!"

"I know that! And Seto knows it! Right Seto?" Yami shot the brunette a look. "We did this for _your _benefit. Obviously, I'm not doing a good job protecting you from getting jumped by vampires and humans alike. I'm trying to watch three of you at once and keep you all safe from whatever tries to attack you humans."

Yami pointed to the brunette. "Seto here has no Mark. With him, you'd be guaranteed security from assault and harassment. I was only thinking of the best way to protect you, Ryou and Yugi and keep the three of you happy."

"An yer givin' me ta _him_?!" Joey huffed.

"He was the best choice!" Yami scowled, "Would you have rather gone with Bakura?"

The blonde winced as the image of the more-than-slightly insane vampire popped into his head. The small teen crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. "If I let ya trade, do I still get ta sit with Yug' and Ry?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?" Yami asked, confused.

"Just wanted ta make sure." The blonde ran a hand through his hair before smoothing it down, flattening it against his forehead to hide his eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll do it. Not like I have much of a choice."

"Great!" Yami reached for the leather collar. Ignoring the blonde's flinch, he unhitched the clasp and pulled the strip of leather away. Pocketing it, he turned to Seto, "Well, good luck!"

"Remember, you owe me."

"And you owe me from that time in Bermuda. So I'd say we're even." Yami shot the stunned brunette a wicked grin before waving as he walked off. "Remember your promise, Seto. Don't let anything bad happen to Joey. If he gets hurt, Yugi will get sad. You know what happens when Yugi gets sad."

_The world implodes._ Joey thought sarcastically. Truthfully, he'd never seen Yugi without a smile on his face. The day he cried would be the day Hell froze over.

Rubbing his naked neck subconsciously, he looked up at the betrayed brunette with an expectant look, "So, you gonna tag me or what?"

"Rgh! That little snake! Pulling a fast one on me!" Seto snarled, baring his teeth before taking a taking a long deep breath to calm his nerves. He couldn't believe Yami would pull something like this on him! He'd have to get him back for this.

"Um… hello?" Joey called, not used to being ignored by the brunette. He'd been yelled at and cursed at, but never ignored. It left him feeling a little cold. Ice blue eyes shot to his own before trailing down to his neck where his hand fingered the skin. "Uh, Kaiba?"

"Yeah. I'll 'tag' you." Seto said, pulling out a different styled collar from his pocket (hey, never know when you'd get a Mark). His eyes were drawn to the pale neck and rather clear skin that hadn't been displayed until now. Sure he'd seen the blonde before, but since day one, Joey had had the collar on.

Now, the soft skin was getting to him.

When was the last time he'd eaten?

"K-Kaiba?" Joey stumbled backwards as the CEO stalked over to him. Something in his gut told Joey to get away and get away fast and he was never one to question his gut. However, his luck was another matter entirely when he felt his back hit the brick wall of the gym.

Why Yami had wanted to do this behind the Gymnasium, the blonde would never know. He only knew that after this, he was _so _decking that kid, vampire or not.

"Stay away! Back off, Kai-!"Joey was cut off when Seto surged forward, hands slamming into the brick wall hard enough to leave cracks in the cement. The blonde cursed inwardly when he let out a low whimper as he tried to push the taller teen back and escape by any means possible. Yet, he had little to no success as the vampire pressed his body against his own, effectively pinning him against the wall.

Grabbing a fistful of blonde hair, Seto jerked the punk's head to the side, forcefully baring the human's neck for his own perusal. The teen let out a hiss, his hands instantly trying to untangle the CEO's fingers from his hair. Growling Seto grabbed the hand opposite his own and slamming it against the concrete, being just careful enough not to break the fragile wrist.

With his other hand still clawing at Kaiba's in his hair, Joey suddenly found himself in a very bad position. With both hands occupied, there was no way he'd be able to fend off other attacks and by the look on the brunette's face; he wasn't done with him in the least.

Surprisingly tender, Seto leaned down, running his lips lightly across the teen's bare neck and taking in the other's scent. There was a strong odor of alcohol and the human's own fear staining the lightly tanned flesh, but there was also an under tone, a hint of something… more. Something…warm and sweet, but with a pleasant tang.

A scent that made his mouth water.

"K-Kaiba!" Joey hated how desperate his voice sounded. "This isn't funny! Let me go!"

"I will, once I get my payment." The brunette said, his lips brushing the bronze skin as he spoke, eliciting a shiver from the blonde.

"P-payment? I thought Yams-!"

"He paid me to take you off his hands." Seto said, finding the pulse point and pressing a light kiss to it. "_You _have to pay me if you want me to keep you _safe_."

Not liking where this was heading, Joey shook his head, wincing when it made the immovable hand yank at his hair. "I don't need yer protection! I'm jest fine on ma own!"

"These bruises say differently." Seto said, rubbing a thumb against the discoloration on the other's forearm, higher than where Seto was holding the limb steady.

"Dey don't matta!" Joey insisted. "They ain't somethin' you can do anythin' about!"

"Hn…" hungry blue eyes flashed up at fearful but stubborn gold before Seto grinned, "Challenge accepted."

"Challenge wha-AH!" Joey's cry was cut short by a pale hand that covered his mouth. Sharp teeth drove further into his skin, like a hot knife through butter. Blood streamed in rivulets down the blonde's collar bone before being hastily lapped up by the hungry vampire.

Water blurred Joey's vision as pain danced behind his eyes, threatening to pull him under. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he fisted one hand while the other grasped the vampire's wrist, whether to force the hand away or to keep it steady, he didn't know. Dirty fingernails dug into the pale skin with enough force that would usually draw blood, but now didn't even break the skin.

Lights danced behind his eyelids as the pain slowly became too much. Black started to swallow the other colors up before Kaiba finally pulled away. Giving the wound one last, healing lick, Seto smacked his lips, swiping a tongue across them to clean up his mess.

"Mm…" he hummed a somewhat drunk look on his face, "Tasty."

Removing his hand from the blonde's mouth, Seto watched through half-lidded eyes as the human slumped to the side, eyelids fluttering.

"Wha… wha… di'ja…" the blonde slurred before he stumbled forward and lost the battle against unconsciousness. In the blink of an eye, Seto caught the human and hoisted him up into his arms.

"Can't even take a hit." The brunette muttered quietly as he brushed golden locks out of the teen's face. Giving a quick glance to the collar, Seto wrapped it around the blonde's neck to combat his own temptations and closed it with a click. "I'd say that you've had enough 'excitement' for one day."

With that, he flipped out his phone, called for his limo and walked to the school gates. The late bell rang just as the long black car pulled up and the brunette gave a shallow look to the school before setting the blonde in his car and climbing in afterwards. Closing the door behind him, he gave the driver one command, "Home."

And the limo took off.

o0O0o

"I haven't seen Seto or Joey all day." I said, worry peppering my voice. It was only second period, but it wasn't like either of the teens in question to be late. Okay, maybe Joey, but not even _he_ was that late!

"Seto just texted me, he said that he had some business to attend to and went home early." Yami said, checking his phone under his desk. Cell phones weren't allowed on the school premises, but he wasn't exactly one to follow the rules as I have started to notice. "And apparently Joey got sick, so Seto took him home."

"That's hard to believe that Joey would just _let _Seto take him anywhere…" I said, giving Yami a serious look. "Or even be _near_ him if he was sick…"

"Well, maybe some things just change." Yami said vaguely.

"Or maybe you're hiding something from me." I accused easily. Before he could stop himself, his eyes shot up, locking with mine and it was then that I knew. "You gave Joey to Seto Kaiba?!"

"I can't watch all of you at once! It was better for him!"

"You can't just give people away like objects! We may be human, but we aren't possessions! What are you going to do next? Give Ryou away?" Bakura looked our way at that, but I paid him no mind. "Am I worthless too?!"

"No! You are not worthless! And Joey agreed to it! He was okay with the trade." Yami stared me down as he spoke. "Yugi, I'm new to this whole 'Mark' thing. I can't keep track of three at once when I barely have experience with one! This was better for all of us. Please, trust me."

I gave him a long, hard look. Could I really believe him? Sure, he hadn't done anything to make me doubt him, but just giving Joey up like that so suddenly? Why would he do something like that?

Was it because Joey got into fights too often? What did he expect from an ex-gang member?!

With all these questions swirling around in my mind, I was having a hard time figuring out what I believed. Finally, I decided that I could trust his words, at least for now…

"I hope they'll be safe." I said, gazing out the window.

"Me too." He muttered sullenly as he turned back to his desk. "Me too…"

Phantomworks; how's that?

**Alice: great, but when is Bakura gonna grow a back bone here?**

Phantomworks: um… next chapter? Maybe? I don't know.

**Alice; you're the writer and you don't know?!**

Phantomworks; hey! Sometimes, stories just go their own way!

**Alice: yeah right.**

Phantomworks: it's true! Anyway, please remember to vote in my poll and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks; sorry for the delay! I was working on Halloween fics!

**Alice: and this just kind of fit in.**

Phantomworks; yep! I also won't be updating Dragon farm this week, but look for it next week, okay?

**Alice; pw doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 13

"Yami." A shoe slammed itself onto the lunch table right in front of the aforementioned vampire. Red eyes blinked at the empty shoe before looking up at a pair of determined dark brown. "Meet me outside in front of the school after eighth period. I have _business_ with you."

With that, the albino vampire left, storming out of the lunchroom in a huff.

"What… was that?" I asked, watching the vamp go before giving the shoe he left behind a curious once-over, "And why did he leave his shoe?"

"Oh, it's not his shoe." Yami said, oh-so-helpfully. Picking it up, he looked it over before saying, "It probably belongs to some poor freshman who apparently has much better hygiene than Bakura."

"Uh-huh…" I said dubiously. "Again, why did he leave a shoe on the table?"

"It's a challenge." Yami said, leaning back and lounging on the table.

"A challenge?" my eyes narrowed as my heart beat faster. I knew what that was, kind of. Seto had told me about them and I had feared the day when Yami was finally challenged, but I had never expected it would be from _Bakura_ of all people! "A challenge for what?"

"To a fight, outside in the front lot after school." Yami repeated.

"You're going to win, right?" I asked, my voice faltering as I felt Ryou grip the sleeve of my uniform.

"Of course." He said simply, placing the shoe back onto the table. "You have nothing to worry about, Yugi. There is never a fight that I will lose."

"And that's because?" Okay, I'll admit it. My curiosity overpowered my fear for the time being, probably until the fight actually occurred. "How can you be so sure?"

"Other than the fact that I've been his friend for several decades and know every fight move he's ever learned?" he smirked, "I'm the Vampire Rep's son."

As if that explained _everything_.

"What's so good about being the Vampire Representative's son?" I asked, much too naïve for my own pride.

"Only the strongest among us may speak for the whole. The strongest and purest blood… well, let's just say it 'runs in the family'." He smiled easily as if thinking of an inside joke, one that I was obviously not part of.

"Runs in the family…?" I grew quiet as my thoughts ran around in my head, trying to figure out the play on words before something else sparked my interest, "Wait, 'several decades'!? How old are you?!"

His answer was a smirk just as the bell rang and then he stood, motioning me and Ryou to follow. "Come on. It's time for class. Only three more periods and it'll be fight time."

Though his words were careless and his motions at ease, his eyes held a tense wariness that set me on edge once again. My nerves were slowly being unraveled as I was escorted to my next class and even as I sat at my desk, staring at the hands of the clock.

For once, I was wishing for the hands to go backwards or just stop altogether so that the school day would never end.

o0O0o

My hands trembled as I stared out the small window in the front doors of the school. A lone figure was the focus of my vision; standing straight and still, like a porcelain statue as the wind made his ghost white hair dance a furious jig. Bakura was waiting with a dark glow in his sinister eyes.

Tightening my grip on the steel bar of a door handle, I nearly jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Easy, Little One." Yami laughed at my reaction, patting my shoulder comfortingly again. Ryou was right behind him, like a timid shadow that followed in his wake. "You have nothing to fear. As I've said, there's no way I can lose."

Flashing him an uneasy smile, I watched him push the front doors open and leave the school. Coming up beside me, Ryou clutched the handle bar as well, one hand furiously tugging on his hair in his nervousness. With raw nerves and bated breath, we silently watched as our vampire 'master' pushed past the ring of gathered students, stepping into the arena.

"We won't be able to see like this." I whispered. I felt more than saw Ryou nod beside me and as one; we pushed open the door, stepping into the late afternoon sunlight.

"-ll give me the Mark I wish!" I heard Bakura yell from inside the ring. My heartbeat sped up.

Were they talking about me or…?

I gave Ryou a side-long look. His face was pale, almost as white as his hair. I felt sorry for both him and myself. We were only a couple of teenagers. We shouldn't have to go through something like this.

"You may have what you wish after prying your claws from my unmoving body!" I heard Yami yell back, a snarl in his voice. Swallowing thickly, I blinked back the tears in my eyes. Two friends were _fighting_ over us instead of hanging out and doing whatever it was that vampire teens did.

It just wasn't right!

"Challenge accepted." I heard Bakura growl lowly as I sped through the crowd, dragging Ryou along behind me by the cuff of his sleeve. Just as we pushed ourselves to the front of the crowd, I heard Yami's low acceptance.

"Then let the games begin." His eyes were alight with an excited flame, as if getting a fix after a long withdrawal. That led me to wonder if they did this often even _before_ Ryou and I had transferred here.

A low growl came from the other side of the ring, but I didn't take my eyes off of Yami to see Bakura's angered expression. Inhaling sharply, I watched Yami smirk at the reaction before falling into a low crouch, then disappearing altogether.

No, disappearing was the wrong word.

He had dived to the right, just as Bakura charged headlong through the spot he had been standing but milliseconds before. Just as quickly, he turned sharply and swiped at Bakura's face, only for the albino to almost bend over backwards in a dodge.

However, this move put him off-balance and made him an easy target for a swift side kick, sweeping his legs out from under him. Yet not one strand of white hair touched the ground as his arms flew out and he performed a series of perfect back flips back to his side of the arena.

"Good try, Bakura." Yami laughed as he stood and dusted off his pants, "But not good enough."

Bakura made a face that looked half-way between a pout and a glare before the two dove into the throw again.

My eyes widened as I tried to keep up with the swift, inhuman movements as the teens seemed to dance before us, locked in a deadly waltz where one wrong move would leave you cold on the ground. A thick pounding in my ears made me dizzy and I choked on air when Yami seemed to make the exact _wrong_ move.

Taking the drop in defenses, Bakura shot forward, his sharp claws outreaching, slicing Yami's cheek with four long scratches before a pale hand caught his wrist and a fist planted itself in the albino's stomach.

A gurgled choke came from the teen as saliva and blood flew from his mouth, eyes wide with pain. His back met the ground with a painful _thud_ as his arms clutched his bruising stomach, trying to smother the pain.

"You shouldn't have fallen for such an _obvious_ move, 'Kura." Yami taunted as he continued to kick the vamp while he was down. "Really, how many times have I played that little trick on you? Do you _ever_ learn?"

"Argh!" the albino growled as he leapt at Yami, pushing off against the ground like a spring and shoving the surprised vampire to the ground. Straddling his waist, the albino drew back a fist and slammed it forward, letting it fly into the uninjured cheek of his foe before rearing the other back to do the same.

With a fire burning in my stomach and my hands tightened into fists, I started to go forward, to put an end to the fight when Yami's hand snapped up, catching the flying fist with one hand. Not about to stop, the albino quickly drew back the other, but it, too, was caught with a loud _smack_.

Both vampires glared at each other, baring their teeth as their whole arms shook with the amount of strength it took to keep the fight at a stalemate. Suddenly, Yami bucked up, throwing Bakura off balance and quickly rolled them over, gaining the upper hand. Yet he only had it for a few seconds before Bakura did the same trick and sent them rolling on the ground, both trying to gain the advantage.

I could feel Ryou shaking beside me, nearly hyperventilating in his hysteria. Finally, Yami rolled them over once more before planting his feet firmly in the ground and shoving one locked hand over Bakura's chest, trapping the albino's other arm awkwardly against the ground.

Ripping his other hand free, Yami pulled it back with a vicious grin, sharp claws splayed wide. Hearing a gasp, I nearly jumped out of my skin when Ryou's hand clamped down on my wrist. Tearing my eyes from the scene, I realized that Ryou looked not only more pale, but also a little on the green side.

Could it be that he was on _Bakura's_ side?

"Any last words?" My head jerked back to the fight as Yami's voice rang through-out the silent crowd. It was the strangest audience I had ever seen. If a fight broke out at my old school, the kids would laugh and jeer at those in the middle of a skirmish, but here…

Here it was like watching a real death-match, one that the winner was chosen for.

Bakura struggled harshly against the crimson-eyed vampire's hold, but he was unsuccessful. At last, he gave up, throwing his head back with a growled huff. There was silence as he seemed to accept his fate before a wicked grin cut itself across his face. "Yeah, I've got a few words for you, just one thing."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Duck."

"Duck? Wha-?"

Abruptly, the vampire disappeared into thick clouds of black…smoke? No, shadows!

"Ah!" Yami shouted as the shadows reunited behind him and lashed out at him before they were even fully formed. Ducking like the albino had advised, Yami was just barely able to dodge before the still forming figure was all over him, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick.

"Hygh!" Yami grunted as a punch/kick combo sent him flying several yards. Groaning as he sat up, he wiped blood off his chin with the back of his hand before chuckling darkly. "Well played, friend. However, there is one thing that you have forgotten."

Bright, deranged eyes focused on the now fully-formed Bakura with deadly accuracy. An insane smile was etched across his face in a way that sent shivers up my spine. Even his voice held a demented tone to it as he spoke, "You aren't the only one that can play with _shadows_!"

He shot out a hand, sharp talons spread wide as if to slice Bakura to ribbons if not for the space between them.

What was the point of such a move?

Then it hit me. The shadows at Yami's sides rippled before ripping themselves from the ground amassing at the point in front of the bloody-eyed teen. The mass of writhing black bubbled up into the rough form of a clawed hand; talons making it look like five near identical scythes.

In a motion deceptively quick for its size, the hand lashed out, cleaving through the air and arcing towards the wide-eyed albino. Acting quickly, Bakura jumped backwards, but wasn't quick enough as the outstretched weapon snapped out, slicing through Bakura's uniform at four distinct places, ripping his clothes to shreds and cutting deep into his skin.

Dark red blood sprayed from his wounds as he keeled over backwards, falling onto the ground, supine. Puddles of the dark liquid quickly pooled around the albino's body as Yami rose to his feet. Stalking over, Yami loomed over his fallen comrade, his arms crossed, "Do you give?"

From where I stood, even _I_ could see Bakura's stubborn glare, his tenacity keeping him from surrendering even in such dire straits. Yami took one step forward and I felt Ryou leave my side, running over to the two bloodthirsty killers.

"No! Stop!" he demanded, throwing himself between Yami and Bakura, arms spread wide. "Don't hurt him anymore! Please! Just stop!"

"Why should I?" Yami asked simply, his voice flat. "He started the fight. He should be the one to end it."

"He's your friend, isn't he? So why are you two fighting like this?!" Ryou demanded as Bakura hacked behind him, spitting up blood.

"He wanted something that was mine." the fighting flame in those blood-red eyes danced as he continued, "I'm simply putting him in his place. It's a vampire thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Please, just stop!" Ryou begged again, "You've done enough! He can't even get up!"

"The fight is not over until either the challenger gives up, or one of us is dead." Yami's gaze narrowed. "It's the rules of this 'Shadow Game'."

My friend's doe-like eyes widened in shock before he turned a pleading gaze onto the half-conscious teen lying on the ground, "Bakura… please… just give up. This fight isn't worth killing yourself!"

"Hear that, 'Kura?" Yami taunted, "Little Ryou's begging for you to call it quits. With the condition you're in, I'd listen to him if I were you."

The bloodied albino glared at Yami darkly, baring his teeth before his broken body was racked with coughs that made him hack up blood once more. Once the coughing fit had subsided, he turned a secretive, sad look to Ryou's face before jerking his gaze away and pounding his fist on the ground in useless anger.

Quietly, he rasped, "I give."

Yami stood silent a moment longer before he started towards Bakura. Shoving himself between them, Ryou halted his movements with a frantic, "Wait! Stop! He gave up! Don't attack him anymore!"

Blinking, Yami gave him a strange look with clear eyes. "I know that. I'm helping him up. You can't expect someone to be able to get up alone after an attack like that, can you?"

Seeing his rash actions as a mistake, Ryou retreated with a bright blush written across his cheeks as I quietly crossed the clear area and stationed myself at Yami's side. Now that the fight was over, the other students were quickly dispersing, finally leaving from what had to be the longest school day ever, even compared to the last day before summer break!

"Good fight, Bakura." Yami congratulated as he offered the albino a hand. Weakly, Bakura accepted the offer and allowed Yami to drag him to his feet, blood still dripping down his shredded flesh. "You'll have to teach me that one disappearing trick you did. That will definitely come in handy later."

"As if… you could… even… use it." Bakura grinned, defeated, before hacking up a blood clot, spitting a glob of blood and spit onto the soiled ground. He swayed and stumbled a bit, only able to stay on his feet by Yami's quick thinking and fast reflexes.

"Looks like it did more damage than I expected." Yami said gravely. "Come over here and have a seat."

Watching as our vampire master led his friend to a low bench where the battle weary vamp collapsed; I let out a relieved sigh, happy that the fight was over at last.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Ryou's timid voice broke me out of my reverie. Turning my gaze on him, I fought back the feelings of betrayal to answer him indifferently.

"Probably, maybe… he is a vampire. I've heard they're stronger than they look."

"I hope so… he doesn't look too strong now…"

Gazing at my friend's worried expression, I gave him a hard look. "You don't look too worried about Yami at all."

He blanched, "Th-that's because he isn't hurt! Much… Bakura was basically ripped to shreds! He might even die! How could I care about Yami at a time like this?!"

"Because he's our 'master'." I said, "He's keeping us safe from vampires that would rip _us_ to shreds and get drunk on our blood. I'd say that's a good reason to care about how he's doing!"

"But Bakura is his _friend_! He wouldn't drain us dry or-!"

"How do you know?" I asked, stopping his tirade in its tracks, "How do you _know_ that Bakura wouldn't do that? He seems cruel and vicious to me. Yami was just doing his job to protect us."

"Protect us by _killing_ his opponent?!" Ryou shrieked, "Don't you see how _wrong_ that is!?"

"What if it wasn't Bakura?" I asked, staring him down calmly.

"Wh… what?" he stuttered, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"When I first came here, there was a group of vampires, a gang that picked on me. It was during the Two Weeks I was here that they followed me around and beat me up, keeping me away from any of the other vampires. At the end of Two Weeks, they cornered me in the back lot." No tears came to my eyes as I recounted that terrible day. All I felt was a cold indifference.

"They said it was time to take out the trash, to get rid of the human that hadn't been Marked. They were going to kill me, were going to suck me dry and throw my carcass into the dumpsters. I was _literally_ staring my own death in the face." I blinked. "Then Yami came. He didn't seem interested at first, but I think the bloodlust took over his mind. At least, that's what his friends said later on and based on how he acted then and now, I still believe them."

"I saw five people brutally killed before my eyes, every one falling dead like the sudden striking of a plague. He killed every single one of them before turning to me." Ryou looked sick and pale by the time I got to that part. Smiling, I continued with a dead voice, "I'm thankful that he went as easy on me as he did. He could have easily attacked me and finished me with one blow and been done with it. But he didn't."

Touching my collar lovingly, I finished, "He Marked me. For that, I'm thankful."

Finally, I unleashed my anger, "So if you ever care more about his _challenger_ than him after a fight, I will _personally_ make sure that you become their pretty little Mark."

From the gasp I heard, I knew my message had been made loud and clear. Smiling, I turned when Yami called my name and Ryou's.

"Ryou, come here for a second." Yami called the little traitor over. Obediently, I stayed where I stood, letting them have their little moment alone as I thought about my little speech.

When did I get so… devoted?

No… adamant?

No… possessive?

Yeah, when did I get so possessive over Yami anyway? I mean, yeah I'm thankful that he saved my life and made me his Primary Mark, but I never thought that I'd speak to Ryou in such a way, _ever, _in my entire life!

Maybe it was this school, full of live monsters that turned humans into such primitive beasts.

Or maybe everyone is just a little insane to start with.

"Yugi!" Yami waved as he ran over to my side. "Are you ready to go home?"

Reaching up, I lightly fingered the growing bruise on his cheek, running a calculative gaze over the cuts on his other. "We should treat those."

"Nah, they'll be fine. They'll heal up before tomorrow, nothing to worry about." He brushed aside my concern as he lightly nuzzled my hand. Giving him a weak smile, I consented.

"If you say so." I said, taking my hand back to hitch my back pack higher on my shoulder.

"Let me get that for you." He offered.

"No, it's fine. I can do it!" I protested, but he stole it from me faster than I could snatch it back and slung it over his other shoulder. "Hey!"

"Settle down. No need to fight over it." he chuckled as I pouted. We walked in silence for a few minutes while I fumed before I realized that something was missing, or rather, _someone_.

"Where's Ryou?" I asked, glancing around. He wasn't tagging along behind us like the quiet shadow he sometimes acts like, so I wondered where he was.

"I left him back with Bakura." Yami said.

"You what?"

"Turns out that _he_ was the reason that Bakura even picked a fight with me in the first place." Yami shrugged. "If he would have _asked_, I would have given Ryou to him without a fight. I'm sorry, Yugi, but Ryou doesn't seem to like me much."

"No, it's okay." I said, "We had a talk while you two were busy."

"You did? About what?" he looked down at me, interested.

"Oh, you know, stuff, human stuff." I shrugged, "You probably wouldn't understand."

"Ah, I see." We fell into silence again. Vaguely, I felt my promise to Ryou lose any impact it had and felt kind of let down that I could support my words. But I knew it was better this way. Ryou would have Bakura and I had Yami all to myself.

Maybe he would forgive me for my harsh words. I hope it didn't interrupt out lunch time talks.

"I hope Ryou will be okay." I muttered.

"I'm sure he will be just fine. Bakura is stronger than he looks and definitely much kinder than he seems. It's the only reason that I handed Ryou over so easily anyway." Yami made a face, "But we might have to put up with a possessive Bakura tomorrow."

"Hey, nobody's perfect." I shot him a cheeky grin. His answering smile made my heart flutter.

"Yeah, no one's perfect." He agreed.

Silently, I added, _and we're all a little crazy on the inside._

Phantomworks; aren't we all?

**Alice; I know **_**you**_** are.**

Phantomworks; everything I know, I learned from you.

**Alice; and I'm proud.**

Phantomworks; anyway, today I CLOSE THE POLL! If anyone wants to vote, TODAY IS THE LAST DAY! Also, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Phantomworks: yay! New chapter! And updated at the same time!

**Alice; yippee…**

Phantomworks: you could be at least a _little_ happier for me.

**Alice; I'll be happier for you when you start posting two chapters at once.**

Phantomworks; (looks away) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 14

"The Primary Mark must be removed at all costs. Is that clear, Duke?" the she-vampire set down a silver dagger that she had been playing with up until that moment to look at the vampire across from her.

The male twirled a lock of pitch black hair around his finger, thinking about her words and his mission. Emerald green eyes stared half-lidded at the lounging woman for a few long minutes before he spoke. "What's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you?" she growled, "After I have the Vampire Representative's son wrapped around my finger, I will bring about a new world order! One where vampires will be in their rightful place as _rulers_ of this putrid human-infested world!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get that." He waved her off. "I get the _long-term_ benefits. But what about short term? I mean, it's a lot to ask for here. I have to _kill _one of my Marks in order to have space for him. You know it's not easy to replace my beautiful girls. Not only that, but I have to go up against _Yami Sennen,_ and if you haven't noticed, your future husband doesn't go easy on challengers."

"Very well." She sat back, "I have a place open for another Mark. I will watch over one of yours until you have the Primary Mark in your grasp. Will that work for you?"

"I'll still be in the middle of fighting." He noted. "I was hoping for a little something…_more_."

"Like what?"

"Like… excuse me, your highness," he said, abruptly switching subjects. "But you look rather tense. How about after I get you this little Mark, you allow me to help you work off some… _tension._"

Her eyes narrowed violently, but she didn't allow her anger to show past that. "… Very well. If you succeed, then I will reward you justly. However, that is _only _if you bring me the Mark… alive."

"Of course, Mistress Vivian." Duke bowed lowly. "Three Marks in three days, Master Yami will not be happy."

"I know what I'm doing." Vivian said, brushing him off and picking up the dagger to play with again. Throwing a collar at him with her mark on it, she ordered, "Now leave me."

With another bow, the raven-haired vampire turned and left the warehouse-turned-hide-out. Closing the metal doors behind him, he slipped off into the early morning night, still hidden by the twilight before dawn. He had a lot of planning to do and only a few hours to do it in.

This was going to be fun.

o0O0o

"You know…" I cocked my head at the two albinos. One was trapped on the other's lap, face bright red while the second growled at anyone in sight. "It's really funny now that I see it from the outside."

"Stop making fun of me!" Ryou squeaked when Bakura tightened his hold.

"I'm sorry. It's just the first time seeing this for me." I said, shooting a glance at Joey. "_Someone_ decided not to show up yesterday and so I wasn't entertained like this before."

"Hey! Wasn't my fault!" He pounded his fist onto the table. "Stupid moneybags here jest up an' kidnapped me! An' no one thought to help!"

"Did he harm you?" Yami asked.

"Yes!" Joey grabbed his neck. "Freakin' stuck his teeth into me!"

"Did he feed you?" I asked, knowing my friend better.

"Erm…" his face reddened as he avoided my innocent stare.

"The better question would be if he ate Seto out of house and home." Ryou muttered as he shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Jumping out of his seat, he slammed his hands onto the table, yelling, "Stop making fun of me!"

"Whoa, déjà vu." Yami and I said simultaneously. Shocked, we shared a surprised look before I blushed and looked down.

"And you have stereo." Seto said as he sat down beside us. "As for your questions, yes to both."

"Wha-hey!" Joey protested.

"Well, yes to the first. It _would _have been yes to the second as well, but… he wasn't able to. I'm just that _rich_." At our withering glares, Seto just smirked. Sliding his food tray over to Joey who gave him a suspicious glare before devouring the food in three bites. Seto asked, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, nothing much I think." Yami said before a new voice cut into our little friend-time.

"Think again, Future Rep." A shoe was slammed onto the lunch table right in front of my vampire master. It was a high-heeled stiletto, bright red with thin straps. Startled, I stared at it in bewilderment.

Hadn't the voice been _male_?

"Duke." Yami said his voice as cold as ice. "To what do I owe _this_ pleasure?"

"Well, it seems that I've recently lost a Mark in a battle and now I'm down to two." A green eyed vampire flipped his midnight-black hair over his shoulder, quite gaily might I add. "So I thought that I'd just take your last Mark and make it a tidy three for me and none for you."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll reclaim your challenge." Yami said his eyes as hard as granite. He made no move to touch the woman's shoe, as if touching it would mean that he accepted the challenge.

Of course, to vampires, it might.

"Know what's good for me?" he laughed in a way that made shivers crawl up my spine. "I _always _know what's good for me. And right now, I need a third Mark and you just so happen to have one to spare."

"You don't know what you're getting into." Yami said, his voice low and calm, seeming so out-of-place in this situation.

"Oh, I think I do. You see, the way I see it," he held up three fingers, "You gave up a Mark to one of your friends, maybe after a secret challenge that wasn't made at school. You didn't even _try_ to put up a fight. Maybe you couldn't."

One finger went down.

"Then, you and your other pal made a big deal of fighting over one of the other two. You made a spectacular show of winning the duel, but then gave up one of your Marks anyway. My theory? It was all a set up to make you seem like some big shot. You paid off your friend to regain everyone's confidence in your abilities."

A second finger went down.

"Now, only one is left. Unlike everyone else, I wasn't bought off with the big-shot fight you had. I know that you're really too weak to protect those Marks. You're just hiding behind daddy's money and big name." Duke dropped the other finger and crossed his arms. "So I'm not withdrawing my challenge, not until I get my prize."

Growling menacingly, Yami's hand shot out at the shoe, snatching it up and reeling back, as if to chuck it at Duke. Before he could though, he snapped his eyes shut, breathing deeply to calm himself down before fiery red eyes opened to glare the vampire down.

"Why would you even want Yugi?" Ouch, that hurt. "You're known for going after women. Obviously, Yugi is a guy."

Yeah. Obviously.

"Because everyone is going on and on about the little runt. That tends to happen when the Vampire Rep's son Marks a human after decades of abstinence. I just want to see what's so good about him that _you_ would go after him like that." Duke shrugged.

Yami's hand tightened on the shoe.

"Who knows?" Duke turned to leave. "Maybe I'll even get to use that _other_ little rule to get to know him better. That is, if you haven't already."

"Five." Yami exclaimed, getting to his feet calmly and gracefully.

"Five o'clock?" Duke asked, stopping where he was to turn and look back at our table. "Out in front of the school, I'm guessing? Where your last 'fight' was?"

"Four." Yami said darkly, starting a slow pace in Duke's direction. Instinctively, I began a mental count down. I tend to get a little side-tracked that way.

"Ooh? Changing the time because you're angry~!" he said in a taunting sing-song voice, "Real mature."

"Three." My crimson-eyed vampire said, keeping the steady pace. He was now only two feet away from the challenging vampire.

"Three? Really? Cutting it close to school there, Rep." Duke taunted, not seeing the danger he was in.

"Two." Yami continued, only inches from his clueless prey.

"Okay, seriously. I don't think teachers are going to let us out of class just to have a fake fight." Though his taunts were still clever, they had lost their bite, taking on a slight tremble that belied the vampire's sense of fear.

"One."

Any remarks that Duke would have made cut off in a sudden gasp of air as Yami was suddenly several feet behind him, his back to the crowd. His shoulders were hunched over, his form trembling as deranged laughter filled the air.

Turning around, he displayed a red chunk of gushing organs, something that I was all too familiar with. Drops of blood made a small trail from Duke to the vampire overcome with maniacal laughter.

"Did you know?" my beautiful, insane master pulled himself together long enough to say, "A vampire can live for about 32 seconds without a heart. Tested it myself, you know!"

His disturbingly bright eyes narrowed and his grin turned into a serious frown. "Unfortunately, you don't even have _that_ long."

Before the raven-haired had a chance to plead for mercy, his heart was set ablaze, black flames licking at its surface, trying to get at its moist core. Without bothering to put out the flames, Yami dropped the organ onto the floor and slammed his foot down onto it, splattering blood, flames, and flesh in every direction.

Within seconds, Duke fell to his knees, clutching at his chest as pitch black flames alit on his skin. In no time, his entire body was engulfed in a bonfire big enough for even the people at the back of the cafeteria to see its glow and feel its heat. Just as quickly as it had come, the flames left, leaving both the vampire and his heart as an ashen black smear on the otherwise clean lunchroom floors.

"If there is _anyone_-!" Yami turned to the crowd, eyes blazing with that insane fire that I loved, "Who wishes to challenge me for my Primary Mark again-! Let him know that _this_ is the fruit of his labor, his punishment, and his death wish. Am. I. Clear?"

Silence was his answer as a multitude of eyes stared at him. His message had been heard loud and clear.

No one would be challenging him for me _ever_ again.

Phantomworks: well, there you go!

**Alice: I'm liking the slightly insane characters here.**

Phantomworks; you would…

**Alice; hey, don't get snooty with me! Didn't you have something to announce?**

Phantomworks; oh yeah! The winner of the poll is-! (drum roll) DELICIOUS DECEIT!

**Alice; shell yeah!**

Phantomworks:? Anyway, this will be my first (hopefully) completed puppyshipping story once I work on it. It will still be a while until the first chapter is posted since I have to get through this and Dragon farm, but it's next on my list!

**Alice; as well as the story Dragon Training.**

Phantomworks: exactly. So thank you everyone that voted and please review to get another great chapter on the way!


	15. Chapter 15

Phantomworks: awesome new chapter!

**Alice: sweet.**

Phantomworks: and I'm going to be gone next week with no way to get to a computer or the internet. So this will have to tide you over for two weeks!

**Alice: swe- wait, what?**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

**Alice; hey! Don't ignore me!**

Chapter 15

"Great job, Yami!" I congratulated him as he returned to our table. Silence greeted me as he glared darkly at the table. That was… unusual. "Yami?"

His eyes darted to mine and watched the possessive fire burn brighter for a few tense seconds. My breath caught in my throat when he started to reach out towards me, his hand like the hand of a predator. Yet it had only move a couple inches before it froze and he forced it back to his side.

Huffing out a growl, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the lunchroom, a scene that I was becoming extremely familiar with. Shocked, I could only stare after him as he left.

"What… Why didn't he say anything?" I asked, turning an accusing glare onto Seto, demanding answers. "Why did he seem so angry? Did I do something wrong by congratulating him?"

"No." Seto said slowly, "But…there is something that I hadn't ever considered before."

"Like what?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Like Yami's a jerk?" Joey grumbled as he played with his fork and empty trays. I threw him a glare that made _Ryou_ flinch for some reason.

"No, pup," Seto said condescendingly. "It was something I hadn't thought of as I had never factored in anyone challenging Yami for any of his Marks."

"But Bakura challenged him yesterday and he didn't get mad." I pointed out.

"Yes well, Bakura was originally a friend and Yami ended up giving Ryou to him anyway. _You _were never his primary target. This time however…" he trailed off.

"This time?"

"By now you know that vampires are extremely territorial." He said, wandering away from the subject. "That is why they have Marks and duels for such Marks."

"I get that. I've seen by experience." I was growing impatient. "What's that have to do with how he's acting _now_."

"Well, one of the post-duel traditions, or I guess you could even call them _instincts _for a vampire is to… mark his territory." Seto said calmly.

Joey spat out the drink he'd been in the middle of swallowing, "YA MEAN HE WANTS SEX WITH YUG'?!"

I blushed brightly at the thought, but wasn't _nearly_ as adverse to it as I had thought.

"What-? No!" Seto looked miffed that Joey would even _imply_ that. "I mean to literally mark his territory. Much like the first time that he marked you."

"You mean… he's hungry?" I creased my eyebrows in thought. He'd eaten just a few days ago, could he really be hungry again?

"Not necessarily." The brunette shook his head. "All he wants to do is prove his 'ownership' in the easiest way possible. A feeding is intimate and territorially acceptable as it leaves his scent covering you for days, warding off other vampires. It doesn't mean that he will or won't be hungry, just that there's a need to own you completely. _Especially _after what Duke said about you."

"What Duke said about me…?"Oh yeah, that one rule thing. "What was he talking about with the 'other rule'?"

"That…" Seto looked really uncomfortable now that three separate pairs of eyes were fixed on him (minus Bakura. He only had eyes for Ryou). "Is something Yami will explain when the time comes."

"Cop out answer." Joey grunted. "Yer tellin' me later."

"When the time comes." Seto answered non-committal.

"I'm going to go find him." I said as I continued to stare at the door. My stomach was twisting into knots the longer I was away from him. Standing, I quickly walked over to the double doors, throwing a short comment over my shoulder. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" Joey yelled after me, almost covering Ryou's own small well-wishing before I was through the doors and into the hallway.

Now… if I were Yami… where would I be?

I didn't have to look far as he standing further down the hall, lightly beating his head against the stone wall. Silently walking down the hall, I stopped right in front of him, waiting to see if he'd notice me on his own.

He didn't.

"If you continue to do that, I'm sure you're going to get a concussion."

"Vampires don't get concussions." He answered automatically, not looking up. Then he froze and wide red eyes focused on me before they squeezed shut tight and looked away. "You shouldn't have followed me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying _so hard _not to hurt you right now. Not after what Duke had said. I know you were scared, especially after what I did to him. I can't force you into anything after that."

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"Because that would be mean and you'd end up hating me."

"Why do you think that?" I questioned.

"Because that's the way things are! Ever since I Marked you against your will, I've been trying to keep you from hating me, but there's only so much I can take, only so many instincts I can control!"

"Then don't." I ordered quietly.

"What?" he looked up at me, shocked. Just before I continued, Seto and Bakura's words rang in my head from the first time I had 'forced' Yami to drink from me in the hall. Huffing in frustration, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind me as I tried to figure out a place that would be private enough not to incur the other two vampires' wrath again.

"Here!" I exclaimed, finally finding a place that suited my needs.

"Why are we behind the gym?" he asked curiously, even as that possessive light gleamed in his eyes.

"So that you can mark me without anyone seeing." I said easily. Okay, even _I_ had to admit that the look on his face was priceless.

"How did you-?!"

"Seto told me about the need to 'claim' after a challenge has been won." I said, tucking my arms behind my back, "He also told me that vampires don't usually…eat in public."

"He told you all that?" he look a bit disappointed, but highly relieved. "Even about the 'other rule'?"

"No, he said that he'd leave that to you."

He laughed with liberation, "Of course he would!"

"So how do you want to do-?" My question was cut off when I suddenly found myself against the wall. The impact had been so gentle that I hadn't even felt it, but I could definitely feel the cold stone against my back and his warm body pressed against my own.

"What is it with you and walls?" I asked, a bit put out.

"What is it with you and danger?" he retorted. "First Ushio, then me, now Duke? I have a feeling that _lots _of people will be after you."

"You better make sure to beat them all then." I challenged him.

"I plan to." He gave a small grin that showed off his long canines. Giving them an uneasy look, I swallowed thickly. "Scared?"

"Just… don't make it hurt too badly." I pleaded quietly.

"I wouldn't if I could." He said, sadness tinting his voice, but I wasn't able to see his eyes as he nuzzled my neck to hide his face. Carefully, he unclipped the collar to allow his lips to press against my skin and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Oddly enough, instead of fear, it was a shiver of _excitement_.

Butterflies danced in my stomach as he finally parted his lips in an open-mouthed kiss before his teeth sank into my skin.

Pain flared almost immediately, making my head jerk back and smack into the stone wall. Heart pounding, I pursed my lips, keeping any sounds from possibly escaping until a thrill ran through my veins as he finally sucked. The suction and slight pressure of his tongue on my flesh made my knees weaken, but I braced myself against wall to keep from showing my obvious weakness.

He hummed in question when he felt me press back against the wall, but I had no answer for him as the vibrations shot across my skin and raced downwards. With a final suck, he healed my wounds and pulled back, giving me a questioning look. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah. Just fine." I said, breathing a bit more deeply than need be. I kept my face to the ground, trying to hide my flushed cheeks with my bangs.

"You don't look fine." Smooth fingers gently gripped my chin to tilt my head up. Despite my struggles, he easily wrestled my gaze to his own as he assessed my guilty looking face. "Not fine, but if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were-!"

He shifted against me, his knee slipping between my own legs. Wide eyes jerking downwards, I gasped when he gently rubbed my hardening cock experimentally.

"Getting hard from my teeth, Yugi?" he teased, "You little masochist."

My face reddened in shame and embarrassment, but didn't deny his accusation. Honestly, with as much blood that was flowing south, I didn't think I could form a proper defense.

Not that he was letting me, anyway.

"Since I'm the one that caused it, I guess it's my job to deal with it, no?" his eyes flashed wickedly as he smirked.

I couldn't agree more when his hand slipped from my shoulder and slid down my chest into my way too tight pants. Absolutely no complaints here.

o0O0o

"Your master has failed me." Vivian drawled, tossing the silver dagger into the air, catching it by the hilt before repeating the action.

Behind her, Tea swallowed thickly, body trembling in fear. Briefly, she fingered the collar that Marked her as Vivian's second; the only thing that had kept the vampires at school from ripping her to shreds like Duke's other two Marks. A common punishment for the Marks of dead vampires.

She had been there, in the cafeteria, as the fight had started –and _ended_- in only seconds. Originally, she had been traded so that Duke had space for Yugi, but with her old master out of the picture, she had little to no clue about what her fate would be.

"Without Duke, our plans have lowered in efficiency, but not probability." Vivian continued. "Though it's a shame to lose such a handsome vampire, his loss won't be in vain. Many will see this as a sign of war, or maybe just change. It shows that something will need to be done to put humans in their proper place and to keep vampires from fighting over them."

She set the dagger on the table, "Sure, others have died, but not by the Vampire Rep's son and certainly not in a duel over a whore of a human."

Standing, she turned to the terrified human girl behind her, "The time for play is over. It's time to bring in the big guns."

"B-big guns?"

"Yes… Tea dear, you may come in more use than I first expected." The Chinese woman smiled vindictively.

Phantomworks: and cut!

**Alice; you can't end it there!**

Phantomworks: why not?

**Alice: because Yami had Yugi hot and bothered, pressed up against a wall and YOU DIDN'T SHOW THE LEMON!**

Phantomworks:… and? Your point being?

**Alice; YOU CAN'T LEAVE US FOR TWO WEEKS LIKE THIS!**

Phantomworks: I think you'll find that I can.

**Alice: you wouldn't dare.**

Phantomworks: watch me.

**Alice; no, wait! Don't press tha-!**

_(end of transmission)_


	16. Chapter 16

Phantomworks: I messed up.

**Alice: how?**

Phantomworks: I forgot to send Dragon Farm to my beta last night. Now she won't get it till Thursday next week and I won't get it until the following Saturday.

**Alice; hmm… well at least you wrote it. You'll just have to update it then.**

Phantomworks: I guess… I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 16

_Just keep calm. Calm. _She told herself as she walked quickly back to school. Domino high school was abuzz with rumors of Duke's death and that of his Marks. Swallowing thickly, she kept her head down as she scurried through the halls.

_Just keep calm. Find Yugi. Ask him to walk home and you're good!_ She silently gave herself a pep-talk. Finally finding her friend's classroom door, she peered through the glass window, looking for his familiar face.

Bright amethyst eyes glowing with happiness as he laughed with his small group of friends. The light from the window almost seemed to make him glow, like a small angel placed in the center of the cruel human world. Seeing how happy he was, she almost couldn't bring herself to do what she needed to.

But she liked her life more than she loved her friend.

_Why?_ She questioned silently, resting her forehead against the cool glass. _Why did it come to this?_

o0O0o

A tap on the door grabbed my attention, making me look up from where Joey was drawing a crude stick figure of Kaiba being hung. It was supposed to be for our game of hangman, but Joey always got way too into it. Since the real teacher was gone and the sub was asleep on the desk, I didn't see anyone stopping him anytime soon.

Looking to the door, I spied sad blue eyes staring at me from the other side. Just as I noticed, the sadness was gone, replaced by a happy grin.

"Tea?" I said out loud. Joey and Ryou looked up, following my gaze. Bakura just continued to hug Ryou like a huge teddy bear and pretend to be asleep. Maybe he was pretending, maybe he wasn't, and I couldn't be sure.

"What's she doin' here?" Joey asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I had told him about my first day as a Mark and the little incident between Tea, Yami and I before Yami had pretended to be mute all day. It hadn't ended on a happy note and I was still wondering if my old friend had forgiven me. With the way she was here now, she must have.

"I don't know. I'll go see." I volunteered, standing up and pushing my chair away from my desk. Skipping over to the door, I opened it and let her in, since it was locked from the inside. "Hi Tea! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I just… wanted to ask you something." She looked around a bit, looking almost scared. "Is… Is Yami here?"

Oh. That's why. She'd probably seen Duke's gruesome murder at lunch and is now terrified of Yami.

Yay! Less competition for me!

"No. He got called to the principal's office along with Seto. Apparently killing a vampire in the school cafeteria is against school policy. They can do it outside, but not in the building." I rolled my eyes. "Yami's getting detention for it and Seto's getting one for not stopping him. Bakura got excused on account of Ryou."

"I see." She grinned easily, like a load had been taken off her shoulders. I blinked, sensing something… off.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to walk home together. Like old times, when we were kids." She asked sweetly, clasping her hands in front of her. Now I _know_ something's off. She's never approached me like this before. Was it because she was still mad? Or is it because of something else?

"Sure, why not?" I agreed, knowing I would find out eventually. Preferably sooner rather than later. "I hope you don't mind Ryou and Joey coming along. I kind of already made plans with them too."

"Oh no, I don't mind at all." She waved as if to brush off my concern. Smiling, I led her over to the small area where the gang had barricaded itself after Yami and Seto left. With only one vampire 'protecting' us (read: Ryou), we were on high defense against any other 'challengers'. Although, after Yami's little show, I highly doubted anyone would try to threaten us anytime soon.

Talking amiably between us and ignoring Bakura's wary glare in Tea's direction, we passed the last period quickly enough and almost didn't hear the bell ring.

"Huh-whzaaa?" the substitute teacher jerked up, snorting as drool ran down his cheek. Looking up lazily at the clock, then down at his watch, he called, "Class dismissed."

Then promptly fell back asleep.

"So much fer 'em." Joey muttered as he stood and threw his book bag over his shoulder.

"Did you really expect anything else?" I asked jokingly. Tea giggled quickly, something I would have associated with the sound of tinkling bells before I came to this school. Now it just sounded like a normal girl's laugh.

"Anyway, you got everythin' Ry?" Joey asked, looking over at Ryou who was leading a cautious Bakura out of the classroom. The albino vampire hissed at another student that got too close behind him and hugged Ryou closer to himself.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'm getting a choice in the matter." Ryou said as Bakura started to drag him to the exit.

"Guess not." Joey agreed. "What 'bout you, Yug?"

"Nah, I'm good." I answered, "Tea?"

"Same here." She replied politely.

"Great! Cause I'm ready ta bust outta here!" Joey fist pumped as he took off after Bakura and Ryou. Following quickly, I laughed when Bakura nearly tackled Joey to the ground, only the blonde's fight instincts from his gang years had saved his butt.

"Are you all like this every day?" Tea asked, sounding awed.

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrugged. "With the strongest vampires, we don't have people bullying us and our 'masters' don't try to make us do anything either. So it's like we have three new friends instead of vampire overloads. Why, isn't it that way with you?"

"No, not really." She said softly. We had caught up to Joey and Ryou now, Bakura was tagging along behind to keep a look-out. However, he never strayed out of arm's distance from Ryou, so I knew what his main priority in a fight would be.

"No?" I questioned, "Duke doesn't, or… well…didn't treat you nice?"

"Not really. For him it was all about women and Rule #2." She said, sighing softly. "I was never picked for it and frankly, I'm glad."

"Rule #2?" I asked.

"Yami never told you?" she looked surprised. Concerned, I shook my head. She continued, "Well, I guess it's not really a rule so much as an ability of sorts. A vampire's ability. The Master of a Mark can, at any time, order them to… do specific things and the Mark has no choice but to obey."

"Specific things?"

"To Duke, it was sex. Lots of it." she shuddered. "Mai didn't mind it so much, but Cecelia… she had a human boyfriend. It hurt both of them a lot."

"So is this rule… does _every_ vampire have it?" I asked, concern growing in my stomach.

"I think so. I've never seen another use it, but they all talk as if it's real." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm happy that Duke's gone. Maybe now I can live a better life…"

"Yeah…" I agreed quietly. Wait a minute… if she was Duke's Mark, his Claim on her would have disappeared when he did. She should have been eaten up in a second back at school. So why…?

"Here's my stop!" she called loudly, looking at a foreboding alley. It was small and dark, like the sunlight was absorbed by the ominous shadows.

"Are… are ya sure?" Joey asked, knowing a great gang-bang place when he saw one.

"Of course." She confirmed, "It's a short cut."

"I… I don't remember this being one." I said, thinking back to our old route. Sure, we passed this from time to time, but never went _in_ it.

"I moved around a bit, remember?" she smiled, a smile that was slowly starting to creep me out.

"If you insist." I muttered, hitching my school bag higher onto my shoulder. Ryou and Joey took a step closer to me, probably out of nervous habit. "So, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yugi!" she called before I could turn.

"Yeah?" I glanced back.

"I…" she looked down, her bangs covering her face. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. For everything, for leaving school without telling you, for not talking to you during Two Weeks, for getting mad that you had Yami to yourself. I'm sorry." I saw droplets of water fall down her cheeks and drop to the dusty ground.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it. It's just the vampire way. You had no choice." I soothed her, smiling reassuringly.

"And…" she started.

"?" I blinked, "And…?"

"I'm sorry… for this."

_For what? _I wanted to ask, but something slammed into the back of my head. Pain exploded behind my eyes as I fell to the ground, muscles numb from the blow. I watched blankly as Joey and Ryou followed, Bakura lying further behind us, having been felled silently.

Sorrowful blue eyes stared down at me, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so… so sorry." She sobbed, covering her face before my world faded to black.

o0O0o

Yami dashed through the streets, leaping from lamppost to lamppost. Dark crimson eyes searched the seemingly empty streets for his Mark, a person all his own. Why couldn't he find him? Why was this dark feeling in his stomach growing the further he ran?

"Yami! Slow down!" Seto called out from behind. Growling, Yami's pace quickened, forcing his cousin to catch up to him.

"Yami! You just up and left detention! What are you thinking?" Seto lectured.

"There's a disturbance." Yami said his voice low. "Something isn't right. Yugi hasn't called to tell me he got home and I'm not seeing them on the streets."

"So you feel it too…" Seto's sharp eyes stared forward as he raced across the roof tops, his white trench coat fluttering behind him like a cape. "Bakura should have been with them. Nothing should have gone wrong. Unless…"

"Unless he was either knocked out or killed."

"Exactly." Seto growled lowly. Suddenly, they saw a body propped up against the side of an apartment building, right next to a shady looking alley. White hair gleamed in the sunlight, despite the clumps of dirt that were tangled in the strands.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled as he leapt to the ground. Rushing over, he took in his friend's appearance. A trail of dried blood ran down the side of his face from a small cut on his temple. Other than that and a bruise, he looked unharmed.

"He must have been knocked out." Seto decided.

"That may be, but what about our Marks?" Yami jumped to his feet. "They were supposed to be with Bakura! But they aren't anywhere _near_ here! I can't even _smell_ Yugi! Not even a trail!"

"I can't find Joey either." Seto added quietly, a note of some strange emotion in his voice. "But that means that…"

Yami dismally finished his thought, "They are truly _gone_."

o0O0o

Phantomworks: There.

**Alice; (eye twitching) how long did you say you would be gone?**

Phantomworks: um… a week?

**Alice; you're gone for a week… and are leaving it at **_**this!?**_

Phantomworks: Yes. (seeming proud)

**Alice; I'm going to kill you slowly in your sleep.**

Phantomworks: that would only work to keep you from hearing the end of the story. You'll have to rethink that tactic. Anyway, please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Phantomworks; I'M SORRY!

**Alice; why did it take you so long to update?!**

Phantomworks: my computer literally _died_! I couldn't get on the internet for _days_!

**Alice;… (looks to where pw is crushing her laptop in a hug) you're still going through withdrawal, aren't you.**

Phantomworks: what's withdrawal?

**Alice; (sighs) pw doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 17

"Have you brought him?" Vivian asked as a trio of thugs slunk in, dragging three black bags behind them. One grunted an affirmative, making the she-vampire give him her full attention.

"Well?" she pressed, growing impatient. "Where is he?"

"Right here." The thug leader tossed his sack forward, the other two mimicking his actions. Low groans came from the sacks, one or two twitching slightly.

With a growing look of confusion, she snapped, "I only asked for Yugi Mutou. One human. You bring me _three_."

"Uh…" the thug shrugged and scratched his head. "Extra food?"

"I'm on a strict diet." Her eyes narrowed. "Just give me Mutou and get the other two out of here."

"Well, we, uh…" he looked at his feet, "We couldn't figure out which one he was…"

"You couldn't tell the difference between one human and another?!" she screeched. "What kind of morons are you?! Even _I_ can tell two of these savages apart and I barely pay attention to them other than food!"

"We're sorry we just…!" the thug hurried to apologize.

"Never mind. Just untie the bags and let me see." Vivian cut in, snapping her fingers and glaring at the wall off to her side. Rushing to obey, the thugs scurried forward, ripping open the bag tops and jerking them down to reveal the heads and shoulders of three teenage boys.

One boy had dirty blonde hair, the second's pure white while the third had some strange combination of black, blonde and violet. Every single one's eyes were closed and their mouths duct taped shut. Ropes tied around their torso bound their arms to their sides.

Looking them over, Vivian's eyebrows creased in concentration. She had made a big deal about them getting the right human and _only _getting him, but now that she looked at the three, she couldn't decide which one was the wretched Mark that had entranced her dear Yami. It's not like she'd ever seen him before and so had no information or image to go by. Yet to throw such a fit and be no better than them simply wouldn't do.

How was she going to get out of this?

An idea forming in her head, she carefully looked the three over, grabbing a fist full of hair to yank their heads up and get a good look at their faces. Dropping the last one's head back down, she called over her scapegoat.

"Tea." She called, standing with a nonchalant look.

The brunette hurried over, bowing lowly to the vampire before asking, "Yes, Mistress Vivian?"

"Take Yugi Mutou to the prepared room." The Chinese woman ordered with an indifferent flip of her wrist. A pair of doe-brown eyes slowly blinked open as she turned around in a flutter of ruffles and lace. "As for the others, take them away. I have no use for them."

"Where d'ya want 'em?" the thug asked as Tea hefted Yugi into a sitting position, then slowly dragged him into another hallway, disappearing from view.

"I don't care." Vivian turned back, a superior look on her face. "Sell them to the slave market, dispose of them in the dumpster, I don't care. Just get them out of my sight."

"'Kay." The thug agreed, his lackeys slinging the two leftovers onto their shoulders, bags still untied.

"Wait." She called out before they could leave. They stopped obediently and waited for her next words. Thoughtfully, she pondered what to do with the two teenage boys.

One of them was Seto Kaiba's first Mark and the other Bakura Akefia's, according to her sources. Kaiba wouldn't be able to track his down since it had been well over a day, but Bakura…

Bakura would still have a chance.

"Take them far from here." She said, "One is a new Mark, though I don't know which. It was not information that was presented to me. However, if there is one thing I know about new Marks, it is that their vampire is particularly possessive and will do anything to track them down if they are to disappear."

She pointed to a high, cut out window where the sounds of the nearby harbor drifted in. "Dispose of them in the ocean. The water will wash off their scent. Go back the way you came so that a new trail is laid over your last. It should keep the other vampires far enough away until I'm ready for them."

"Aye, Mistress." The leader saluted as Tea walked back in. As the brunette glanced over to the two unconscious teens, she gave a mournful look.

Then she spotted wide brown eyes staring at her in absolutely horrified betrayal. Unable to blow his cover, she simply mouthed 'I'm sorry…' and looked down at her feet. Absently, she fingered the collar around her neck that marked her as Vivian's second Mark.

If only it weren't for this stupid piece of leather! Then she wouldn't be in this mess.

No.

If only she hadn't been some sort of love-sick school girl who had to fall in love with the King of the School. If only she hadn't agreed to join Vivian when the offer was first made. If only she had never associated with the psychotic she-vampire.

If only…

But there was no going back now.

Now she was stuck and there was no one to save her.

o0O0o

Ryou slowly came to, to the sound of a nasally voice barking out orders.

"As for the others, take them away. I have no use for them."

Where was he? Why was everything so blurry? And why did his head hurt so much?

He muffled a low groan, closing his eyes against the pain.

"Where d'ya want 'em?" A voice thickly accented with uneducated street talk, something he recognized from Joey. Yet it wasn't Joey's voice that had spoken. It was deeper, darker, with an uncaring edge that the blonde hadn't had for years.

What was going on?

"I don't care. Sell them to the slave market, dispose of them in the dumpster, I don't care. Just get them out of my sight."

"Kay."

His eyes widened. Whoever this person is was talking about _them_, him and Joey! Slave market? Dispose? Where on earth were they?!

How on earth had this come to be?!

All he remembered was waving good-bye to Tea, then pain in the back of his head and… blackness. Why couldn't he remember any more? Why couldn't he remember?!

Startled out of his thoughts, he was thrown over someone's thick shoulder, the bone digging into his stomach.

"Wait." The higher pitched voice ordered. "Take them far from here. One is a new Mark, though I don't know which. It was not information that was presented to me. However, if there is one thing I know about new Marks, it is that their vampire is particularly possessive and will do anything to track them down if they are to disappear."

New Mark… she was talking about him! Bakura was definitely possessive, but would it be enough to track him down? Would it be enough to save him from whatever Fate had in store?

He sorely hoped so…

"Dispose of them in the ocean. The water will wash off their scent. Go back the way you came so that a new trail is laid over your last. It should keep the other vampires far enough away until I'm ready for them."

"Aye, Mistress."

His eyes went wide again. _The __ocean__?!_

Even in a simple swimming pool, he had trouble staying afloat. Put him in the ocean? He'd be under in seconds, especially if his hands were still tied up like this.

_Don't do it! Don't throw me in! Let me go, let me go!_ He yelled in his head as his eyes widened and wheeled around for someone, _anyone_ that could save him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied the blue-eyed brunette that Yugi had been talking to earlier. He didn't know more than her name, but it was enough.

Pleading with his eyes, horror filled him when she simply mouthed 'I'm sorry…' and hung her head. It couldn't be… was she part of this?

_She said that you would track me down…_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut as the thugs stepped into the harsh sunlight. _So where are you!?_

_Bakura!_

o0O0o

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Seto bit out, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Normally, he was the most patient one of the group, but Joey had changed a lot in him in so little time. Now he couldn't sit still without knowing where the blonde was, or at least knowing that he was safe.

He knew he should've put that tracking chip on his pup the moment he Marked him.

"You know as well as I do that Bakura has the best chance among us at picking up Ryou's trail. I'm positive that all three were taken to the same place together. Where Ryou is, Yugi and Joey will be." Yami said as he glanced back to the slumped figure of his albino friend.

"This is taking too long! Whoever took them could be half-way to China by now!" Seto argued, his arms falling into closed fists at his side. Joey was still a rather new Mark to him, something that made him very possessive, but not enough to be able to track him on his own.

Still, anything was better than just waiting here.

"You and I both know that that's impossible, Seto, even for a vampire." Yami gave his cousin a cool look before giving the still knocked out vampire a worried look, "But I know what you're getting at. The more time we waste here, the colder the trail grows. If it takes much longer…"

"They won't be found." Seto finished lowly. Yami nodded his head gravely, giving his friend another glance.

"Give him a few more minutes, then we'll head out. We can't afford to waste more time than that." Yami bargained.

"Five minutes." Seto relented, crossing his arms again and leaning against the brick wall beside his cousin.

_Five minutes might be too long._ Yami thought. _I don't know who kidnapped Yugi or why, but I won't let them get away with it. I'll hunt them to the ends of the earth if I could have Yugi safely in my arms again._

Another glance at Bakura.

_But that's only with the small chance that Bakura wakes up and can track Bakura. Our trail has grown cold, but Bakura still has heightened senses. Of anyone, he's our last chance. No one will be able to stop them._

_Not if they still want to live._

Three minutes passed, with no change on Bakura's part. Finally, Seto couldn't take it anymore and stood up, "I'm going ahead. Catch up with Bakura later."

A low groan was his answer.

"Wait, Seto!" Yami called, eyes trained on the albino. "I think he's waking up!"

_She said that you could track me down…_

Both teens rushed over to his side, peering over him with worried and impatient looks. Sharp features twitched as he scrunched up his face. Head falling forward, he groaned lowly, something urging him to get up, to wake up and run.

_So where are you?!_

His Mark. Where was his mark? He couldn't sense the fragile boy anywhere near him. Nowhere in a one mile vicinity.

Ryou was gone.

_Bakura!_

Growling low in his throat, dark eyes snapped open, glowing red with the thirst of blood.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: okay. Back in action!

**Alice; maybe.**

Phantomworks; maybe… I'm hoping so. We're getting to the fight scene and I really don't want to be late… anyway, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Phantomworks:…

**Alice: what happened to 'going back to regular'?**

Phantomworks: it died. A slow, painful death.

**Alice: You got sick, didn't you?**

Phantomworks: yes…

**Alice: shame, shame…**

Phantomworks; (hangs head in shame) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 18

"Bakura?" Yami called gently. A vampire with a missing Mark was always on the prowl and Yami hardly wanted to incur his wrath. So saying, he kept several feet away from his white-haired friend as dark eyes shot open.

In a blink, a _vampire_ blink, Bakura was right in Yami's face, growling threateningly. Surprised though he was, Yami held himself stiff, not backing away from the territorial vampire. The albino took one sniff at him before turning on Seto, setting a dark glare on the brunette.

"Bakura." Yami kept his voice low, unprovoked. "Neither Seto nor I took Ryou. Someone else did; someone that is going to hurt him."

The growling vampire pulled back, as if struck. Bearing his teeth, he scanned the area, finding no sign of his Mark, nor any obvious trail. Without even being asked by either of the two vampires, Bakura prowled around the area, searching out a scent that only his nose could find.

"Yami, are you sure that he can find the trail? It has to be at least an hour old by now!" Seto grumbled in hissed whispers. The white-haired demon paid them no mind.

"Seto, I don't doubt that he'll find _something_ that will lead to Ryou." Came a response, but Bakura didn't hear, winding closer and closer to the mouth of the alley. So close… the scent was so close. "We just have to make sure to follo-!"

It was almost… THERE!

Bakura took off at a full-on sprint, becoming a mere blur to the human eye before vanishing entirely.

"You were saying?" Seto grunted before taking off.

"****!" Yami cursed under his breath before doing the same. Despite Seto's longer stride, the pure-blood vampire managed to catch up to both him and their albino friend who streaked ahead without another thought. "It looks like he got a trail."

"Yes." Seto agreed. "But to what?"

Silence was he answer as Yami tried to keep his own thoughts from spiraling downward. It was true that Bakura had found Ryou's trail even though it was an hour cold, but it was where that trail ended that worried him. A lot could happen in a single hour. Just what would be left of their Marks after then?

o0O0o

Ryou had remained silent the entire time he was transported. Silent, eyes lightly closed, breath even, as if he was asleep. But he wasn't, not by a long shot.

Every now and then, when the rocking van that he and Joey had been packed into turned, he snuck a quick peek out the nearest window. Every glimpse of the outside world, every street sign that flashed by, he recorded in his mind, knowing that he'd have to remember how to get back to Yugi when he was rescued.

_If_ he was rescued…

_No, no, no! __H_e shouted in his mind, mentally shaking his head. He knew that he would be rescued, _knew_ that Bakura would find him and get rid of his kidnappers. Bakura just _had_ to!

So he kept up his sleeping act, trying to sneak glances and remember their path until abruptly, the van pulled to a stop. Snapping his eyes shut, he tried to calm his suddenly unsteady breathing as the three goons piled out of the van before turning and grabbing him and Joey. Ryou felt his heart quicken when he was thrown over someone's shoulder and heard the leader loudly announce, "Here's da spot. Gag 'em."

Without another thought, he was dropped to the ground, wincing as his tailbone met with the hard concrete. Desperately, he wiggled and twisted his hands behind his back, seeing if the bindings were even the least bit loose. The hope died quickly in his chest and tears sprung to his eyes.

Was this really the way that he was going to die?

"'Ey!" one of the goons called. "Dis 'n's awake!"

Gasping, Ryou's eyes shot open to see the thug looking down at him, doe brown eyes widened in fear. What would they do, now that they knew he was conscious?

"So? Jest gag 'em!" the leader yelled back. "Don't want 'em screamin or nothin'."

Screaming? _Screaming!_ Why hadn't he thought of that before?!

Jerking his jaw down, he took a deep breath to let out what would be the loudest scream he had ever made. Except… it never came. A gag was shoved roughly into his mouth before he could even protest, tying behind his head in a thick knot that twisted into his long hair.

"MMPH!" he let out a muffled scream that was hardly heard due to the thick fabric, tears falling down his cheeks at his missed opportunity. Not waiting another minute, the teen was picked up and thrown over the thugs shoulder again. Through blurred eyes, he recognized the harbor that was on the south side of town, in a place where bodies usually disappeared and were never searched for.

An agonized cry was muffled by the gag as he dropped his head and simply accepted his death. He felt the man stop walking and pitched his shoulder forward, hefting Ryou off his shoulder and into the ten-foot sheer drop to the waters below. Eyes wide in shock, Ryou screamed until he was cut off by the sudden _smack_ of his body meeting the water. The force made black spots dance over his vision, making it hard to see when they threw Joey in after him.

Right before the water's closed over him and his vision faded for good, Ryou could have sworn that he saw a flash of white before blood decorated the surface of the water. Then everything went black.

o0O0o

"Seto, when we reach the end of the trail, get Joey and Yugi to safety. Bakura will take Ryou and flee the scene as soon as possible. I need you to get Yugi out of there too." Yami instructed as Bakura picked up the pace, getting close to the end of the scent path.

"What about you, Yami?" Seto asked, not through concern, but for sheer curiosity of the temporary custody of his cousin's Mark.

"I plan to have a little…talking-to with their captors." Yami said with a dark look in his eyes.

The CEO would have said something had Bakura not taken a sudden dive off of the edge of a warehouse roof. Cursing under his breath, Seto followed a half-second later, dropping to the ground just in time to see a gleam of gold hair as a body was thrown into the harbor depths.

Ignoring the three figures still on shore, he let out a low growl as he dove into the water; the black liquid engulfing his body as if to swallow him whole. To a normal human, the darkness would have rendered their eyes blind. However, with heightened vampire senses, Seto was able to find his Mark instantly and shot over to the limp body before arcing out of the water.

Letting out a gasp, he flung Joey's body onto land with a wet slap of soaked material meeting the cold concrete. Already fearing the worst, Seto quickly yanked the black bag off his Mark's body and checked the blonde's breathing and pulse before letting out a sigh of relief. He'd gotten to him before the blonde had even taken a breath, unconscious or otherwise.

Turning around, he dove into the water again, fulfilling his promise to his cousin and searching for Yugi. It had been less than a minute, he knew, so the smallest Mark would definitely be alive. However, seconds passed, and then minutes as he searched the dark depths without a single sign of his cousin's Mark. He searched so long that _he_ was starting to run out of air and vampires could hold their breath almost indefinitely!

Finally giving up, he resurfaced with a splash, wading over to the side before pushing off of the concrete wall and snagging a grip on the ledge several meters up. Pulling himself up with one hand, he scrambled onto shore with harsh pants interrupting his normally calm façade.

"Seto! Are ya'okay?" Joey was immediately at his side. When the blonde had woken up or how he'd gotten out of his rope ties was a mystery to the brunette.

"How did you…?" a switch blade was flicked out mere inches from his nose.

"It pays ta' travel pr'pared." The blonde said as he closed the switch blade back and pocketed it.

"I see." Seto said as he pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. Looking around, he noted that, of the three thugs that had been ashore, two were lying dead, one on the cement and the other against a brick wall. Both of their throats were cut. The third was forcibly kneeling at Yami's feet, clawed fingers digging into a hulking shoulder.

A little ways away, Bakura was untangling an unconscious Ryou from the black bag that both boys had been shoved into. A quick rake of talons was all it took to get rid of the albino Mark's rope bindings. That done, the vampire clutched his Mark close, as if to never let him go again.

Unconsciously, Seto drew Joey closer to him, throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Surprisingly enough, his Mark let him, shifting closer to the brunette with wary eyes scanning the area.

"Who are you working for?" Yami demanded of the leader of the thugs. "TELL ME!"

Seeing a hand drawback for a killing blow, Seto shouted, "Yami, wait!"

"What?" the pure-blood growled.

"Yami, I…" Seto took a deep breath to prepare himself, "I couldn't find Yugi."

"You…wh-what?" Red irises focused on him, shock playing openly on a pale face. Suddenly, Yami looked years younger, as horror and disbelief warred in his eyes. "No… It can't be! No, he's supposed to be with Joey and Ryou! He can't _not_ be here! He has to be!"

Dropping the wounded man like a broken toy, the small vampire shot over to the ledge before diving into the waters of the harbor. Seto didn't bother going after him, instead, he kept his eyes on the surviving kidnapper-for-hire, making sure that he wouldn't run off. He didn't know how long he'd been in the water, but he was sure that Yami was down there twice as long, searching in vain for his Mark.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Yami pulled himself out of the water with a heart as heavy as stone. It looked like he barely had the energy to drag himself over the ledge before he finally collapsed in a puddle on the cold ground.

"N-no… it can't be… he should've been here! Why isn't he here?!" he pounded his fist on the rough blacktop, blood starting to mix with the water. "Why? _Why?!_ Why didn't I stay with him?! Why couldn't I _save _him?! _W__hy…?_"

Blue eyes turned away, unable to see his cousin so broken and devastated. They had run for the better part of two hours and managed to save two Marks, but the one left unaccounted for was the one that left their leader heartbroken. There was no other way to say it.

Yugi Mutou was gone and there wasn't a single trail left to follow.

o0O0o

Vivian lounged on a long couch, her arm resting on the arm rest as the other reached down to toy with the midnight locks of her captive. The boy was sprawled out before her, arms bound behind him and legs tied together at the ankle. His eyes were still shut; calm, even breaths showing that he was still unconscious.

"Soon, Yami love." The she-vampire said. "Soon the ceremony will be complete and we will be together."

"Forever."

o0O0o

**alice; good, good, good… now where's Dragon farm?**

Phantomworks: in bed… suffering from writer's block.

**Alice; (sighs deeply) seriously?**

Phantomworks; I'm not having a good time here! I'm trying, but the next filler chapter isn't working for me!

**Alice: just work harder!**

Phantomworks; I am! I'm trying as hard as I can! Maybe next week will be better…

**Alice: It better be.**

Phantomworks: (sighs depressingly) In other news, I uploaded some cool cover pages for the two stories that I made myself. Please take a look and review.


	19. Chapter 19

Phantomworks: yay! New chapter.

**Alice: getting back to regular?**

Phantomworks: hardly. I don't think that'll happen until DD and DT.

**Alice: D-what now?**

Phantomworks; poll winner.

**Alice; oh…**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 19

Ryou blinked his eyes open, trying to clear his vision. As soon as he could see straight, he sat up…

And promptly emptied his stomach onto the ground.

Water poured forth from his stomach, then his lungs as he coughed violently, so much so that his small body trembled. A soothing hand rubbed circles into his back as another held his hair away from his face. Normally, he would have flinched from anyone's touch, especially in the state he was in, but strangely enough, he felt himself leaning into it.

Then a pair of lips kissed his neck and he knew exactly who it was.

"B-Bakura!" he breathed, his voice raspy from his sudden sickness. Not even looking up, he threw himself into his vampire's arms, clinging to the albino predator as tears fell from his eyes.

Water, water…. _So much water!_

There was a reason he didn't like swimming in Gym at school, other than his low endurance. He simply hated the fact that by simply _being _in water, your death rate rose. Maybe only by a percent or two, but it was enough to turn him off from aquatic activities completely.

But now Bakura was here and that was all that matter. The fact that he was safe, Bakura had found him and Joey and Yugi were-!

"YUGI!" Ryou shouted, suddenly sitting straight up. Three pairs of eyes shot to him, all startled at his abrupt outburst. Despite Bakura's iron grip around his waist, the small albino managed to wiggle around until he faced the other three teens. Almost breathless in his haste, he practically shouted, "We have to save him!"

"Ry…" Joey shot a glance at Yami, whose eyes turned to the ground in despair. "Yug's gone. We got separated an'-!"

"I know that." Ryou wrinkled his nose. "Unlike you, I can't sleep through anything."

"What's dat supposed ta mean!?" Joey pouted, not liking his faults pointed out.

"It means that while you were still out cold, _I_ was awake when those thugs were carting us around!" Ryou hissed. Leaving the blonde slack-jawed, the pale teen turned his gaze to his other friend's vampire. Crimson eyes focused on him, hope warring with disbelief.

"Awake?" Yami repeated. "You mean, you know where Yugi is?"

"I know street signs and turns. It was all I could manage from the inside of a van, but I think it'll be enough. Also, we were in a warehouse, so it'll be close by." Ryou wrung out his hair as he spoke, knowing he'd have to comb through it to keep it from getting tangled. Almost like he was reading his mind, agile fingers began combing through his hair as Bakura gently unraveled knots and tangles. It was so comforting, Ryou almost sighed.

"How d'ya know th' signs?" Joey asked, mystified. "No one c'n remember somethin' dey only saw fer a minute."

"Photographic memory." Both Ryou and Seto said at the exact same time. They shared a curious look before Seto explained. "It's a type of memory device where the brain takes a mental picture that can stay for minutes or even years after it's 'taken'."

"Sounds handy." Joey commented.

"You have no idea." Ryou said. "Helped me pass Algebra 2, that's for sure."

"This is pleasant and all, but can we get going?" Yami pressed, wiping his hands off on his pants as a new fire lit in his eyes. "You said you remember the way, right? And Yugi is still alive?"

"He was when we left, but Tea, a girl we were walking home with, had dragged him to another room." Ryou furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "There was another woman, one with black hair… Chinese dress? I didn't recognize her, but she seemed to be the ring leader of the group. But why she would want Yugi, I don't know…"

"Black hair and Chinese ethnicity…" Seto sent Yami a meaningful look, "Sounds like Vivian Wong."

"Would she be stupid enough to do something like this?" Yami asked. "Taking Yugi from me just to get attention."

"… Maybe we're not looking at the whole picture." Seto said, his eyes glancing down at his blonde. Golden eyes stared up at him in muted wonder, which was then quickly covered up with impatience. "Yugi is a human, that we know, but… is he a pure?"

"A what?" Joey asked, confused. However, Yami's reaction was vastly different. Blood-red eyes widened in shock as he staggered back, as if slapped.

"No… she… she wouldn't, right? She wouldn't enact the Blood Ritual… would she?" Yami seemed to visibly tremble at the thought and Ryou briefly wondered what could cause such an intimidating vampire to shake like this. Although… Blood Ritual hardly sounded like a pleasant cup of tea.

"If she's anything like the other she-vampires that have been on the rise lately, she wouldn't give it a second thought." Seto said lowly, his arm tightening around Joey, pulling the teen closer to him. "We don't have any time to spare."

"_Yugi_ doesn't have any time left." Yami reiterated, his hands tightening into fists, nails clenching until they broke the skin. "We have to move, _now_."

"Right." Seto said, standing and helping Joey to his feet. "Get on my back."

"Wha-? I c'n walk jest fine, thank you." Joey huffed.

"Yes, but I don't think you can scale whole buildings with your bare hands, or leap from roof to roof, now can you?" Seto bit rather harshly. At his pup's startled look, he grunted. "I thought so. Just get on."

Grumbling angrily, Joey obeyed none-the-less, jumping onto Seto's back and locking his arms around the vampire's neck. Like a signal, Bakura hopped up, pulling Ryou to his feet and slinging the boy onto his back as well. Ryou let out a small squeak at the suddenness of the action, but Bakura merely readjusted the teen's strangle hold on his neck and looked to the other two vampires.

At a nod from the other two, Yami grunted. "Let's go."

With that, he snapped the neck of the last thug (who had refused to talk) and flitted to the nearest building. Following his lead, the other two vampires raced to the building.

"Hold on tight." Was the only warning Seto gave before his hands dug into the solid bricks and created their own hand holds. Both humans paled slightly, but didn't dwell on the display of unnatural strength, instead chose to worry for their missing friend whose life hung in the balance.

Seconds passed and they were at the top of the building, looking over the harbor lay-out like a 3-D map displayed before them. Ryou's breath caught in his throat as he stared down the ledge of the building to the sheer drop below.

A fall from this height would _definitely_ kill someone.

Unconsciously, he tightened his grip, clutching himself closer to Bakura.

"Ryou." Yami barked, startling the albino pair. "You said you knew the way."

"I did…" Ryou replied, voice unsure. "But I knew it from the _ground_ view. All I can tell you are the names of roads. Working back from the harbor, we drove down Wildwood St, Columbus Ave, and Ruble Ct. Give me a second and I'll work on the other street names."

"That's enough for now. You'll have about four seconds while we trace those steps." Yami crouched down before shooting the two humans a look, "I suggest you close your eyes. Looking down would be a bad option."

Heeding his words, Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fingers and toes as he waited for Bakura to move. His heart beat in his ears as he felt his vampire shift, but then, nothing. It was as if Bakura was simply walking instead of leaping from building to building. There was barely a jarring motion when they actually did land before they took off again. He was so tempted to open his eyes to make sure they were truly moving.

But he didn't.

Instead, he focused inwardly, sifting through his memories as he tried to single out street names and sign posts from the mad drive from the warehouse. By the end of four seconds, he had all the names lined up from their current location to their goal.

He just hoped that they would arrive before Yugi was gone for good.

O0O0o

Tea hid in the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to herself as her mistress circled the ceremony altar.

A rectangular slab of solid concrete rested in the center of a carved-out circle. On the stone slab, lay the body of her once-friend, Yugi Mutou, hands tied behind his back and ankles strapped to the block by metal cuffs. A filthy gag covered his mouth, keeping him from screaming and crying out for help.

As if anyone would hear him anyways.

Amethyst eyes watched the she-vampire with terrified horror, breath coming in quick, frightened gasps. Relentlessly, he struggled against the rope bindings, to no avail. Tea winced when Vivian merely laughed at his attempts.

"Silly little human. You're too weak to escape on your own." Vivian's horrid voice cut through the air, making the brunette wince again. How had she ever agreed to partner with this vampire? Childish love was no excuse for pairing up with a monster like this.

"Too weak to help yourself, you're no match for Yami. He's too good for you." Vivian laughed again when Yugi's eyes widened in shock and tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. "You're a little good-for-nothing slut, thinking you could make a move on my Yami. You're nothing but _food_ to us, don't you understand?"

The she-vamp spat in his face, anger blazing openly on her face. Taking a few seconds, she calmed herself, smoothing out the angry wrinkles that had formed from the brief lapse in control.

"No. You don't." she said simply. "You humans are too stupid to understand. Too stupid to see what's right in front of you. But that's okay. This ceremony will fix that. Once I'm married to Yami, we'll put you humans back into your proper place, _beneath us_."

At that, or maybe the marriage part, Yugi struggled harder, trying to slip his hands through the rope, or at least to rub away at the coarse twine enough to snap the cord. Vivian simply smiled at him.

"But I'm sure even _you_ can see the significance of this ceremony, yes? Yami and I, tying ourselves to each other for the rest of eternity? All we need is the blood of a pure human, untouched by another. Aren't you glad to have that role?" Vivian asked, a smile of insane happiness pasted on her lips as she withdrew a silver blade. Amethyst eyes widened in horror, just as Tea gasped.

"Vivian!" Tea shouted, rushing forward. "I agreed to find Yugi for you and arrange to bring him here, but this is where I draw the line! You can't just _kill_ him!"

Reaching forward, the brunette didn't see the flash of pure rage in Vivian's eyes until it was too late.

A flood of pain hit Tea like a brick wall and she fell to her knees, lips open in a silent gasp. Shocked, she lifted a pale hand to her stomach, where a knife had imbedded itself into her flesh. Bringing her hand away, she watched with shaking vision as her fingers came away coated in blood.

"Wh-why?" she asked, betrayal lacing her voice.

"Because _human_," Vivian sneered. "I can do whatever the **** I want. Yes, you agreed to find Yugi Mutou and you certainly delivered your promise, but you have no right to tell me what to do. Now, I think you've outgrown your usefulness."

Blue eyes blinked once before trailing to horrified amethyst. Locking their gaze, Tea let out a whispered, "I'm sorry, Yugi…"

Then she fell to her side, silent and still.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: ah, getting rid of a Writer's Block is so envigorating.

**Alice; you just kill off characters until you're better, don't you.**

Phantomworks; guilty as charged! Took me quite a few this time. I used other stories that I haven't posted here to get the deed done.

**Alice; I see.**

Phantomworks; anyways, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Phantomworks; still pretty regular.

**Alice; stop rubbing it in my face and just get on with it.**

Phantomworks; okay.

WARNING: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET WRITER'S BLOCK! OR, RATHER THE CURE!

Phantomworks; great! I don't own-!

**Alice: what was that?!**

Phantomworks:… my warning?

**Alice: that has nothing to do with the stuff in this chapter!**

Phantomworks; of course it does!

**Alice: does not! Make a better one!**

Phantomworks;…. Fine.

Warning: Gore.

**Alice; that's it!? You aren't going to center it or italicize it or anything?**

Phantomworks: well, I would but… we used a lot of space already and… eh (shrugs) I'm good.

**Alice; (sighs)**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 20

'_I'm sorry, Yugi…'_

I watched with horror-stricken eyes as my childhood friend fell to the ground, knife plunge deep into her gut. Light blue eyes glazed over before her lids fell shut and she fell still. No… it couldn't possibly be…

Tea was… dead?

She may not have been the best friend; after all, she did kidnap me and bring me to this place with a psycho vampiress, but to be killed? Because she had a conscience? Because she was _human_?!

I couldn't tear my gaze from her limp body, willing that some sign of life would show itself. Ever so slowly, her chest rose, then fell, too light to even be considered a breath, but it was enough.

She was alive…for now.

"Filthy human, dirtying my blade unnecessarily." The vampiress, Vivian said, flicking out another short dagger. "Good thing I always carry a spare."

Finally ripping my stare off of my lifeless friend, I glared at her darkly, despite the fear I felt bubbling up in my gut. First she kidnapped me, and then she killed my friend! Now she plans to use my blood to do some sort of _marriage _ceremony with Yami?

Not likely.

Yami would kill her before she ever got the chance! _That_, I wasn't worried about; I knew that if she even hurt so much as a hair on my head, Yami would rip her to shreds. I saw as much when he fought Duke a few days ago and Ushio when I first came here. He wouldn't let her off the hook.

No, that wasn't what I was worried about.

What I was worried about, was what she would do in the time it took Yami to find me.

_Yami, where are you!?_ I wanted to shout, but I couldn't. Not only because of the gag, but also because I knew there was little chance that he would actually hear me. Wherever he was, it wasn't here.

"Now, to take care of you before my dear Yami-kin's finds out and locates my hidden dwelling." She murmured more to herself than me. Looking down, she gave me an almost kind smile. "Thank you for being the sacrifice for my and Yami's eternal bliss."

_He's happy just the way he is!_ I craved to snap at her, but she was raising her arm above me; the silver knife glinting in the dim, uneven lighting of the warehouse. Breath quickening, I could only stare in terror as her fingers flexed and her smile grew to insane proportions.

Then the doors slammed open.

"VIVIAN STOP!" a familiar voice rang out, order echoing through the bare warehouse. My heart leapt into my throat as my eyes, of their own accord, jumped to the side, filling my vision with a sight that could have melted my fear in any other situation.

Yami stood in the dying sunlight, blood-red sun blaring behind him as his crimson eyes glowed unnaturally bright in complete furry. His chest heaved in deep breaths, but from exertion or anger, I couldn't tell. It didn't matter to me.

It didn't matter that Seto and Bakura were beside him. It didn't matter that he had taken so long to find me. It didn't even matter that I had been kidnapped by one of his psychotic stalkers. All that mattered was that he was here, now, and ready to spill some blood.

Then reality decided to step in and slap me.

"Yami-dearest." Vivian greeted brightly, as if she didn't even notice his fiery rage or the dirty looks the other two vampires (and my human friends) were sending her. She took one step away from me, arms opening wide as if to welcome him home.

"Take one more step and you will lose those arms." Yami growled, his voice giving me pleasant shivers even though I was mere inches away from the person that wanted me dead.

She stopped, but instead of looking scared, she looked put out. Pouting, she put a hand on her hip, the other waving the knife around carelessly, as if it were a toy. Sighing heavily, she huffed, "I was afraid you'd be like that. No vampire can think with their right mind when there's a Mark on the line. Of course, I knew that to begin with, but I was really hoping-!"

"Why did you take him?" Yami ground out; anger just barely being held back. Why was he holding back? Why didn't he just dart forward and break her neck? Rip out her tongue for all those awful things she said? Why didn't he just-!?

Then it hit me.

He couldn't. He couldn't move an inch without her acting first. Even if he could use his vampire speed to zip to her side, she was only one step away from me. She would see him coming and act faster than he could and end my life in the blink of an eye.

He couldn't take out his anger on her without putting me in the line of fire.

Furious at being a burden, I quickly worked my teeth into the gag, moving it with my tongue to slowly push it out of my mouth. While the progress was slow, I knew Yami would keep her talking for a least a little while longer.

"Why did I take him?" She repeated dumbly. "Why wouldn't I? He's a mere human, yet he means more to you than your future does."

"He's my Mark. I have to protect him!" Yami argued.

"That's the thing! He's a not Mark, he's a _human_! Your father made the term up so that we vampires didn't go around attacking every human in sight! They aren't Marks, they're _food_!" she snarled. "You don't see the potential for power that you have as the Vampire Representative's son. You could change the world as we know it! You could release us from these stupid rules and regulations! _You_ can make vampires great again!"

A glare as dark as night was thrown my way. "But you chose to follow your father. You chose to enslave yourself to the whims of a pathetic human. It was then that I knew our future was out of reach. That is, unless someone could put you back on the right path."

She smiled slyly back at Yami who had a dawning look of horror on his face as well. "And who better to guide you to that path than a Queen?"

"Traitor!" he snapped. "All you say is traitorous by law and by my father's name! You should be hanged for your traitorous actions!"

Finally, I worked the gag out of my mouth just enough to shout, "KILL HER, YAMI!"

"Yugi!" he gasped in shock.

"You insolent little-!" she turned on me, anger flaring on her pinched face.

"I don't care what happens to me, _just don't let her get away!_" my eyes squeezed shut as I shouted as loud as I could, rushing to get the words out. The next thing I saw was a pristine blade as it dove into my chest. Shock and pain raced through my system as my head wrenched to where Yami stood.

His face was a mirror expression to my own. Eyes wide in disbelief, dismay played across his features as we both realized what had just happened. Crimson irises darkened to black as rage overcame the shock. His lips parted, yelling something, something I couldn't hear.

The world had gone unnaturally silent.

Breathing became harder and my head lulled further to the side, muscles no longer tensed against the pain. My vision blurred seconds before fizzling out entirely.

_No_. I wanted to protest. _Let me see him. Let me see him to the end!_

But my lips wouldn't work. No one heard my request. The last thing I felt was a trickle of blood as it seeped through my clothes and dropped onto the once clean cement slab.

o0O0o

Yami saw red.

As soon as that knife slid into his Mark, his vision was consumed completely with a veil of crimson. The exact same color as the stain that spread across his Yugi's shirt, seeping through the fabric until it turned violet as it merged with the blue of his uniform.

Red, like the color of blood that would spill from this tramp.

With an agonized cry, he shot forward, moving faster than he ever had in his entire life. Vivian didn't even see him before his hands were around her neck. Pedi cured nails dug into his wrists as she fought against his choking hold and through his pulsing anger; he was so tempted to put just that little extra pressure. Just that little extra push that would crush her windpipe and kill her ability to breath and consume the red, life-giving liquid.

But that death wasn't good enough.

Not for a creature like her.

Letting a furious roar loose from his chest, he threw her across the room, her body slamming against the metal warehouse wall. Before she could even _think_ to get up, he was there, smashing her face first to the ground; a leather shoe centered squarely on her spine. In a second, he could snap her spine, and relish in her screams, but it still wouldn't be good enough.

If he snapped her spine, she wouldn't be able to feel when he ripped off her legs.

But that would come later.

Reaching down, he grasped one struggling arm firmly, not hearing the slightest bit of the pleading and sweet nothings from the simpering vampiress. Pulling her arm behind her, he continued to pull. And pull. _And pull._

_**Snap!**_

Beautiful, agonized screams reached his ears, playing the sweetest music he had ever heard. No, not the sweetest. The sweetest was the voice of his little Mark, his light in the darkness, his angel in black. When his little one called his name happily, laughing in his bell like voice, _that_ was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

_And he would never hear it again_.

All because of _her_.

A low growl building in his chest, he continued to pull the limp, broken limb past its already overstretched limit. The screams grew louder and he smirked when he heard a small, tearing sound. Blood trickled onto the ground, mixing with the dirt covered floor.

_Just a little more._

Licking his lips, he bared his teeth in a wicked smile and leaned his full weight backwards, delighting in the new octave the screams rose to and the delicious ripping noise that filled his ears. Laughing maniacally, he stared down at the bloody stump without really seeing just who was beneath him anymore.

It was vermin. Vermin blood, vermin skin, a rodent that needed to be disposed of. How dare it think that it could take away his Mark with no consequences! How dare it think that he would allow such a thing!

To take his light was a grievous deed, a trespass that would not be taken lightly.

He thought about using his shadow powers to exact his revenge, but decided against it. He loved the feel of flesh ripping under his fingers, of blood splattering his clothes and face. Blood…

Bringing up the severed limb, he gave it an experimental lick, but drew back with a hiss. Gagging, he spit it out, wrinkling his nose against the rancid taste. This blood was nothing like his angel's. So sweet and pure, nothing could compare to it.

And the owner of this rotten blood had taken that away from him.

Casting the appendage away without another glance, he reached down for the other, wrenching the arm back with a sickening smile curling at his lips. It wasn't as hard, the second time, to make the initial break.

Maybe he was being too eager? He didn't want his fun to end so soon. Maybe he should draw this out, let the pleasing scream linger on.

"Yami, stop!" a voice shouted behind him. He almost didn't hear it, almost didn't look back to see what could be so important as to pry him away from his retribution. But he did, begrudgingly.

Brown hair, blue eyes… not his angel. He vaguely remembered that this was a vampire, one that was related to him. If they were related, then why were they telling him to stop? Didn't they _want_ him to get vengeance for his little one, his little light? Didn't they _want_ this pest to die?

Had they switched sides?

Curling back his lips, he snarled threateningly, daring them to step in as he leaned back a little further from the rodent and dragged the broken arm back with him.

"Yami, _he's alive!"_ the voice shouted, almost hysterically. That made him pause. Who? Who was alive? Was there someone else that this vermin had kidnapped and held? Was there another vampire on his way over for revenge?

Because he wasn't going to share.

"Yami!" the brunette tried again. "It's Yugi, he's alive! _Yugi's alive!"_

_o0O0o_

_Warning: psychotic vampires!_

_**Alice; where was this warning when we needed it up above!?**_

_Phantomworks: waiting down here to bite you in the butt._

_**Alice:… that's it. I'm done. I quit.**_

_Phantomworks: you wish you could._

_**Alice; (head desk head desk)**_

_Phantomworks: Please review! _


	21. Chapter 21

Phantomworks: I'M SORRY! i GOT SICK, THEN HAD SWIM SECTIONALS AND THEN GOT SICK AGAIN!

**alice: just get on with it.**

phantomworks: (blubbering) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 21

"Y-Yugi?" Black eyes widened as crimson bled into his irises and reason into his mind. His light, his angel, _his life_- was alive?!

Twin needs warred within him. The first, a need to rip and tear and _break_ the creature that had dared to try and steal the life of his light. The other, the need to see to his angel, to confirm the words of the vampire –_his cousin_, was slowly winning out though and his choice was made within seconds.

"Bakura!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the darker of the two albinos to him. "You remember those thugs that stole Ryou from you?"

Dark eyes focused on him with recognition and anger.

"_She_ sent them." Yami pointed to the whimpering thing at his feet. Instantly, dark eyes burned black and anger gave way to blood thirst. The vampire was on her in half a second as Yami flitted across the room.

Behind him, he could hear the woman's screams before a loud crack echoed in the warehouse. Briefly, he mourned the loss of her torture and punishment, but knew he could not have looked it over himself. He would trust Bakura to let the shadows have their fill of her twisted mind.

Coming to Yugi's side, he hastily checked his Mark over, seeing if what Seto had said was true.

"The knife slid between his fourth and fifth rib, too far to the right." Seto reported, keeping his hands away from the pale figure. No need to anger Yami when they'd just gotten him 'back'. "His left lung is already collapsed and his other is filling with fluid."

Agony made tears of blood spring to his eyes. Shaking hands reached out to the silver knife, to get rid of the instrument that was killing his love. A firm grip stopped him.

"Seto, let go." Yami said, his voice as sharp as steel.

"Don't, Yami." Seto warned. "It's the only thing keeping him alive."

"Keeping him alive?! It's killing him!" Yami shouted, tears making tracks of blood down his cheeks.

"Right now, it's the only thing keeping his arteries in place and sealing off his veins. If you remove it, he will literally bleed out." Seto explained. "Yami, we don't have much time. We have to get him to a hospital."

Crimson eyes stared down at the deathly pale features of his love. The human heart was beating so slowly that he felt his own dead heart break. How could it come to this? He'd never wanted a Mark, never wanted to put another in this place. Then he couldn't have thought of a life without the other beside him. And now because of him, his love would die.

Unless…

"Seto, step back." Yami ordered, shaking his cousin's hand off.

"Yami? What are you doing?" Seto demanded, confusion tinting his voice.

"Seto, Yugi's heart is slowing." Yami informed him, his voice soft. "He won't last five minutes, let alone how long it will take us to get him to a hospital. I… can't let him die, Seto. I just… can't."

"Yami?" the brunette's eyebrows furrowed before realization dawned on him. "No, you can't!"

"Seto…" Yami looked at him, the blood tears slowing as his will set itself into stone. His lips parted, showing off white fangs that were dyeing a dark red color, the color of his own blood. The very tips began to drip as he continued. "It's the only way left. I won't let him die. If he dies… then so will I."

"YAMI, NO!" Seto shouted, lurching forward to put a stop to his cousin's insane idea, but it was too late. In one quick move, Yami's teeth sunk into Yugi's flesh, ripping right through the leather collar. A second later, his blood was flowing from his fangs, injecting his Mark with his own vampire DNA. It was something only a pure blood could do.

But also something that could cost him his very life.

The body beneath him surged, heart beat quickening as his love heaved ragged breaths. His own blood-limit almost depleted, he forced himself to draw back, coughing slightly as he did. He had only seconds of consciousness left before his body fell comatose due to lack of blood.

Steadying himself, he let his blurry vision slide over his love's body. Perfection even in death, except for one ugly blemish. Pushing off Seto's concern, trembling fingers gripped the hilt of the silver blade and with one try, pulled it free of its living sheath.

There. Now Yugi would be perfect. _Perfect_…

With that last thought in mind, Yami's mind faded completely into the darkness.

o0O0o

Pain. Pleasure. Two feelings that couldn't be further from one another, yet seemed to exist at the same time for me.

I knew that Vivian had plunged the dagger into my heart. I knew that I had blacked out, but what happened after that, I wasn't too sure of.

Had I died? Was this the afterlife? If so, it needed a lot of redecorating. All I could see was dark, black shadows everywhere. And pain –_pleasure-_ that coursed through me. If this was death, why could I feel?

The pain was a fire, a blazing flame that started at my neck and surged through my veins. Licking up my limbs, the fire was a first attack, the first wave of enemy soldiers against my systems. What followed next could only be described as ice; cold, dead ice.

Cold that froze my arms and legs, that made me want to move to warm up while at the same time bade me to be still forever. Ice that made my heart beat race, then slow down, further and further until I was certain it would stop. With my heart, my body slowed and solidified, not stiffen like in death, but fortify and grow stronger.

It felt as if death had only been my awakening.

Then I began to sense other things around me. A second heartbeat, so close to me that it made new instincts flinch in terror. My breath caught in my throat and I remained as still as possible, as if it would conceal me from view.

The second heartbeat was as slow as mine, making us the same. A hand gripped mine loosely, as cold as or maybe as warm as my own. The touch confused me. My new instincts raged against it, as if disgusted by the very thought of whatever –_whoever_ touching me so intimately.

However, my old instincts, the ones that still had control over my mind and actions, thought differently. They made me curious. Who was holding my hand? It surely wasn't Vivian and Seto and Bakura would be killed before Yami let them anywhere near me (as injured as I surely was) so did that mean that it was Yami?

But then how were we so similar? How were we the same temperature and our hearts beat as one? What had happened while I had been out? Had I really died or…?

With a start, I realized that I had forgotten to breath. It just didn't seem necessary, or rather, not so high up on the list. It felt like I could easily go for hours without taking a single breath, but that thought alone scared me.

Sucking in a breath, I almost froze all over again as scents bombarded me from every direction.

Furthest away was the scent of saltwater, of the harbor and less-than-seaworthy ships. Closer, I could smell tart, rusted metal of the warehouse and the weeks old aroma of cut wood, crates that had once filled the area we now were.

Closer still was the tangy smell of blood, not human in the least, but blood none-the-less. It gave rise to a thirst in me that I couldn't quite place. It wasn't exactly for liquid, but to feed some raw emotion that had embedded itself in my heart. My thirst called for revenge.

I wanted so badly to give in.

But the scents of humans –_I could tell the difference!_- close by threw off my instincts, making my new ones war with themselves while my old held onto control, if only just barely. Another scent mingled, three separate scents, to be exact. Two were so similar that I wrote them off without another thought, but the third.

The third reminded me of something, someone I once knew. It was a spicy scent, an aroma of the most exotic of flavors. Power and peace mixed within it, a heady combination that made me want to love it for the rest of my life…

And kill it with my own two hands.

In an instant, the newer instincts snatched control from my old. A low growl built up in my throat as my eyes shot open, amethyst eyes darkening to black as my blood thirst took over my senses.

The source of the enticing aroma was yanked away from me, one of the other vampires sensing danger in the wake of my consciousness. Following the trail of heady spice, I bared my teeth in a decidedly _vampire_-like way and hissed.

"He. Must. _Die!_" My lips formed the words of their own accord. My voice sounded foreign, even to my own ears. Did I really sound like that? So angry and… _savage_? Had I always sounded like that?

"Yugi! Calm down! Take a moment to think!" the vampire tried to reason with me, but my new instincts were beyond reason.

"No!" I shouted. "Must. Die. NOW!"

I leapt at them, hissing, "Must. KILL. Him!"

Dragging my prey after him, the vampire dodged brilliantly, as if he did this every day. For all I knew, maybe he did. For all I cared, he could go die in a ditch!

"Yugi, stop this!" he commanded. "What's taken control right now –it's not you! It's the new blood! When you regain control, you will remember and regret this!"

"Regret. Nothing!" I shouted, slashing clawed fingers forward, trying to get in a strike. If I could slow him down, I could get to the other, the one not fighting back. Why wasn't he fighting back? All my instincts screamed that he should be fighting, but…

Something was wrong, and I didn't care.

"Yu-****!" the vampire cursed when I got in a lucky shot. He may have had more experience on him, but I had just gotten the biggest power boost of all time. There was no way he would last against me.

Taking the hole in his defenses, I darted forward, ripping the limp body from his arms. Kicking his legs out from under him, I jumped backwards, dragging the deadweight behind me.

"Yugi!" the fallen vampire called out again, "You don't know what you're doing! Please listen-!"

"No! Kill!" I shouted back, raising a hand. Clutching the other around the neck, I kept my grip tight, almost cutting off my prey's air. But that wasn't the way he would die.

I would rip his throat out.

"Yugi! Don't do it! If you kill him, you will lose more than you know!" my prey's protector tried to reason again, knowing he couldn't take the other by force without me killing them both.

"Must. Kill!" I repeated.

"No, you don't! Look at him, Yugi! Open your eyes and _look at Yami!_"

Yami?

The word, _the name_, snapped me out of my trance. My old instincts, the ones that were calm and collected, regained the reigns of my mind in that split second of shock.

Looking down, I gasped and dropped the body to the ground. Backing away, I trembled and stared, horrified at the thought of what I had been just about to do. If I had broughtmy hand down and slashed at the pale skin of the slender neck…

I would have killed Yami Sennen.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: I'm sorry that it's so late! I'll try to make up for it! I swear.

**alice; yeah yeah, just get to work.**

phantomworks: (sobbing over her computer as she types)


	22. Chapter 22

Phantomworks: Let me say again that I'm sorry for the delay. I got sick for two weeks in there and still had to finish out my swim season.

**Alice: lots to do on low energy.**

Phantomworks: exactly. So please forgive me. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 22

My eyes widened in shock, but stayed as black as the night sky. I knew because when they changed the first time, the room had darkened. It was just as dark now as it was then, perhaps even darker in my bewilderment.

How could I even _think_ of killing Yami?! He's the one that saved me from Ushio and Two Weeks, from Duke during his challenge and now from Vivian and my own death! How is it that I know all this, know it and _am grateful for it_, but have the urges to _kill-maim-destroy!_

Something wasn't right.

"S-Seto, I-I!" I couldn't get my tongue to work correctly. My teeth clattered against each other as I back up against the wall, staring at Yami's prone figure. There's _no way_ I could have done something like that. No way I could have killed him!

… Right?

Turning my dark, fearful gaze on the brunette, I demanded, "W-why? Why do I feel like this? I love Yami so why? _Why do I want to hurt him so bad?!_"

"Yugi, calm down." Seto soothed, his voice steady. Behind him, Joey was staring at me wide-eyed, as if he couldn't believe I would attack someone. Strangely enough, neither could I. "Normally, I would say breathe, but in this case, stop. Once you can't smell his scent, you'll feel better."

Obeying thankfully, I took a deep breath before stopping up my lungs, trying not to dwell on the scent caught in my throat. A few seconds passed and I saw the world get brighter, if only a little bit. The urges in me started to diminish, though they didn't fade completely. Startled, I threw Seto a worried look.

What was wrong with me?

"I can see the questions in your eyes." Seto said, getting to his feet. His movements were slow and cautious, at least to my eyes. To Joey, they probably looked like a blur of motion, but I knew I was different now. I just couldn't place why.

It should have been obvious.

Shuffling back a few feet, I let Seto pick up Yami's limp body; let him take it a safe distance away. Before, Vivian had been the villain, the danger to Yami's life. Now I was.

"I'll try to explain the best I can." Seto started. "Vivian almost killed you. She stabbed you in the chest, but she missed your heart. Instead, your lung was punctured and collapsed, the other filling with fluid. If Yami hadn't acted, you would have died in minutes."

A residual sting made me rub at my heart where the knife had resided and a blood stain coated my shirt. The evidence left me without a doubt that I should be dead. Should be, but not.

But how?

"Yami, acted?" I whispered, using as little of my air as possible. I figured I would have lots of questions before this was done and I didn't want to gamble another breath. Right now, my higher instincts were in control, but I didn't know how much longer that would last.

"It is something only purebred like him can do. They can force some of their blood into their fangs and do a reverse feed, an injection. The injection mixes their DNA with that of their victim to form a secondary type of breed, not purebred, but not a lower class either. He used this ability to heal you and keep you from death's grip." Blue eyes locked onto mine. "In short, Yami turned you."

My hand flew to my mouth and nose, keeping me from taking that obvious, shocked gasp that could break my resolve. I was a vampire? _I _was a _vampire_?! Yes, I've thought of staying with Yami for the rest of my life, as long as he'd let me, but… this?

I didn't even know this was possible!

"Of course, this ability comes with a price. The blood they use comes out of their reserves, causing them to weaken physically. Secondly, newly created vampires have instincts that call for the blood of their creator." Seto shook his head at my panicked look. "Scientists have studied this time and again, transformation after transformation, but they've never understood why. It might be a need to break free from their master or maybe a thirst for the only blood they've had. I don't think we'll ever know."

"How do I…?" I trailed off, my air growing stale. I knew I would have to breathe soon if I kept talking, so I'd put it off for as long as I could.

"How do you overcome the effects of the transformation?" Seto guessed correctly. "Most newborns are kept away from their creators for several days at a time. It could be as few as two day or as many as two years. It's hard to tell."

Two _years_?! I couldn't stay away from Yami that long! I couldn't bear not to see him for one _night_ let alone years! There had to be another way! A way around this! Could I chain myself up? Use some sort of spell? Yami knows how to control shadows, I'm sure he knows how to control my instincts!

At the thought of Yami, my eyes focused on him, making Seto flinch backwards. I wanted desperately to hold him in my arms, to thank him for saving me, but I didn't dare. He'd saved me only to turn me into a monster. A monster thirsty for _his_ blood.

There's no way I could touch him now, not unless I wanted to kill him and with him, my very heart. But to think that he gave up blood to heal me, weakened himself to _save_ me, and now I couldn't even touch him.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, he groaned, a low, miserable sound that made my stomach drop to my toes. At the sound, Seto's gaze flew down and he cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I managed to ask with my limited supply of air.

"I didn't even think of that possibility!" Seto cursed again, examining my vampire's sunken features and pale skin. It looked even paler than normal and that was saying something! He almost looked like a ghost, like… death warmed over.

"Yugi!" the CEO snapped at me. Jumping to attention, I stared at him, eyes wide. "When did Yami last drink?"

When Yami last drank? Well, tonight is the night after Bakura and Yami's fight and the day before that was the fight with Duke. So two days ago?

"T-two…?" I let out the last of my air. I still didn't need to breathe, I could last another fifteen minutes or more I'm sure. My instincts told me so, along with a lot of other, unnecessary information.

Another curse. "Two? And after tearing up Vivian…"

"An' dat fight wit' Bakura. Don' ferget dat." Joey added. For some reason, this made Seto grow even more frantic.

"I knew I should have stopped him! Should have taken you to a hospital!" Seto grumbled to himself as he set on the stone slab that I had occupied only minutes before. "You two watch him. I'll be right back."

"Where…" I tried to force out, but it wasn't audible even to a vampire's ear. Instead, Joey asked my question for me.

"Where'ya goin'?" he demanded. "Somethin's wrong, ain't it? What're ya goin' out t'do?"

"I have to find Yami blood. Dealing with Vivian in his primal state and fighting Bakura yesterday had already made his blood level lower than usual. Now he's transferred whatever he had left to Yugi and he doesn't have a Mark left to take from!" Seto's gaze hardened. "If he doesn't get blood soon, he'll die."

Forcing a steel grip onto my urges, I sucked in a deep breath before shouting at Seto to stop. He froze like a statue. Fighting against my bloodlust every step of the way, I demanded, "My blood! Take mine! It was his to begin with!"

"Normally, that would work." His eyes turned onto me, cold blue staring, calculating. "But in this case, as a freshly turned vampire, you would likely attack him if he were to so much as sniff in your direction. It's every vampire's instinct. Besides, your blood is still changing. It's unstable until you've had your first meal."

"Then stabilize it." I commanded him.

"For that you'd need a human!" he growled. "If I were to bring back a human, it would be far simpler to just feed him than go through you."

"I. Am. His. Mark." I ground out, the world darkening as my vision focused on Seto. "I'm not letting anyone take that away from me."

"As a vampire, you can't _be_ a Mark." Seto spat. "A Mark is a human. There is only one exception to that rule and it's-!"

He cut off, his eyes widening.

"It's… what?" Joey asked, confused.

"The Blood Ceremony." Seto said lowly, eyes fastening onto the stone slab that I had lain on and on which Yami now resided.

"That… That's the thing that Vivian had tried, isn't it?" I didn't even have to ask. His grimace was answer enough. "What's it do?"

"Most think of it as a marriage ceremony, but only the purebred know the truth." Seto crossed his arms, thinking, "Yami told me once that it was something that only two vampires that wanted to be tied together for all eternity would go through. It binds them in a way we've never quite seen."

His thoughtful look disappeared abruptly. "But there's no time to talk. If he doesn't get blood soon, he'll go into a comatose state that will take away all higher activity besides basic instinctual functions. He'll breathe and sleep, but he won't wake up again. If it goes on for too long, he'll eventually waste away and die."

Die? My Yami? _Die_?! I wouldn't let that happen! But I also wouldn't let another human take my place. I would never take a Mark and I wouldn't let Yami take one either.

Blood Ceremony it is.

"What do we need for the ceremony?" I asked, mind beginning to haze with the strength of Yami's scent in the air. It was weakening, not a good sign at all if the rise of force in my urges was anything to go by.

"Blood. From a virgin." Seto said.

"Vir-?!" Joey's face reddened and he took a fearful step back.

"Well, we've got that." I said, the sound of a slow heartbeat echoing in my ears. The CEO's eyes snapped open and he bared his teeth.

"We are _not_ using Joey!"

"What? Joey? No!" I wrinkled my nose. No way was I going to put my friend in danger like that. "There's someone else here."

"Uh, Yug' sorry t'say, but I don' think Bakura's gonna let ya use Ry'." Joey wrung his hands nervously.

"Can't you two smell it?" I wondered aloud. "Well, I wouldn't expect Joey to, but seriously Seto?"

"Excuse me?"

"There are three humans in here." I said, counting off fingers. "Joey's one, Ryou's two and the third is…"

Walking around behind the cement slab, I carefully dragged Tea out into view.

"TEA?" Joey gasped.

"The blood has to be from someone alive." Seto said.

"And she is… for now." I muttered, already hearing her heart slow down. "The blood loss is too great. She fainted before, but now, I doubt she'll be able to even open her eyes."

"It also has to be freely given." Seto pointed out.

"Oh, and me strapped to stone and killed is 'freely given'?" I snapped sarcastically.

"I never said Vivian knew how the ceremony worked. She's not a purebred. She wouldn't have known the inner workings of the ritual." Seto defended.

"Well, I can't very well _ask her_ to kindly give us her blood in order to save Yami!" I shouted, the cloying scent making my nerves tense. "I can imagine she'll say-!"

"_Take… it…_"

"Whoa. Good impression o'her, Yug'." Joey clapped his hands. I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"That… wasn't me."

All of our eyes shot down to the drained girl. Her face was a pale grey, almost lifeless. Her chest heaved as she struggled for air, her blue-tinted lips parted slightly. Dull blue eyes were barely open, barely seeing us and probably not even recognizing me.

"T-Tea?" I questioned, seeing if she could truly hear us.

"_Take… my blood…_" she wheezed. "_S-save…Yami…_"

"Tea…" I trailed off, not knowing how to react. I knew she had a crush on him, but to go this far?

"_My fault…_" she whispered. "_Listened…to her… t-took… you… Yami h-here… my fault…"_

_Oh._ Now I understood. Tea blamed herself for what happened to me and Yami. She was trying to make things right.

"Tea, are you sure?" I asked, more for my sake than hers.

"_Yes… only good… I've d-done…_"

"Okay then." I consented. Looking over at Seto, I asked gravely. "What do I do?"

"First, you have to stabilize your own blood." Seto instructed. "You need to feed. Miss Gardner may not have much blood left, but there should be enough for the Ceremony and a mouthful to sate your own needs."

Nodding, I knelt down at Tea's side and faced her, gaze zeroing in on the shallow pulse point in her neck. Vaguely, I heard her whisper a desperate _'thank you'_ before my teeth found her neck and blood rushed into my mouth.

The taste was divine, so coppery and warm, so _good_. It was the best thing I have ever tasted! I was so tempted to take more, but my stomach rolled at the idea. My veins were already filled with my own human blood and adding any more might make me puke.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, licking at my lips to get every last drop cleared off.

"She's still alive." I announced, assuaging Seto's fears. "I still hear her heart beat, but it won't last more than a few seconds."

"That's all the time we'll need. We only need to get blood from her while she's alive. After that, it doesn't matter what happens to the human host."

The words made me flinch. Maybe Vivian hadn't missed my heart on accident.

"Okay, so blood. What do I do with it?" I asked, getting back on task.

"Collect some on your fingers, both hands." Seto coached, "You'll need a lot."

Nodding, I put my hand to her stomach, where a large stain of blood covered her skin. The knife protruding from her gut had staunched the major flow of blood, probably the reason she was still alive. Removing it, I felt like I should cringe at the spurt of blood, but my newer instincts didn't let me.

Instead, I dipped my hands down, soaking my fingers in the fresh, if a little shallow, flow of blood. Once my fingers were a bright red color, I withdrew them, tilting them up to try to keep the blood from dripping.

"Great." I wrinkled my nose. "Now what?"

"Now with one hand, cover part of your neck in blood."

"Part of?" I questioned, "Which part?"

"Wherever Yami normally bites you would work." Seto suggested. Figuring that it should have been obvious, I did as I was told, covering my neck where a small bite mark decorated it. The mark was almost completely healed, just a small scar that would disappear in mere days with my new abilities.

With the blood applied, I turned to Seto, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Do the same to Yami, opposite of the side he bites." Following his instructions, I took a calming breath before reaching out to coat the pale skin. It took every ounce of my control to keep from attacking him as I smeared the blood on. Once it was finished, I quickly withdrew my hand.

"O-okay." I said shakily, "Wh-what's next?"

"Next?" Seto raised on eyebrow (earning a glare from Joey). "Next, you bite him."

"I-WHAT?!" I nearly screamed, eyes going wide.

"The Blood Ceremony isn't named so because you require blood." Seto's eyes narrowed, "It's named because of the transfer of blood between two vampires that forms the unbreakable bond. You need to bite him in order for it to work."

"Just bite him and that's it?" I asked, "How does that help _Yami_?"

"Like I said, it's every Vampire's instinct to bite back if attacked. You biting him will activate those instincts. That's when the Blood Ceremony starts. Once the two of you equalize blood levels between you, the Ceremony will end and you will, for lack of better words, be pronounced man and wife."

Scowling at his attempt at humor, I looked back over at Yami. He looked so fragile, so much weaker than I was used to. I was afraid that for once, if _I_ touched _him_, that _he _would break.

"Yugi, we're running out of time." Seto urged me quietly. Swallowing thickly, I hefted myself up onto the cement slab and straddled Yami's hips. I felt my cheeks heat up at the action and brush of our pelvises, but the heat was far from what I was used to. Everything just seemed so cold. Only Yami seemed warm, despite his despairing state.

Bending over the limp figure, I felt his body tense beneath me and wondered if he was truly as weak as he seemed. Then Seto's words about vampire instincts rang in my ears and I knew better.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I drew in a deep breath, soaking in the scent of Yami's blood. His scent was so much more delicious than Tea's had been. While a part of me loathed to hurt him, another, stronger part could hardly wait to taste the life-giving liquid.

Breathing more deeply, I gently released my iron grip on my new urges and felt them leap to life in my veins. The world darkened around me again, but I paid no attention. Instead, I finally let myself fall into the once thing my instincts screamed at me to do.

Lowering my head further, I pressed my lips to Yami's neck, before sinking my teeth into his blood-coated skin.

o0O0o

phantomworks:….

**Alice;…**

Phantomworks: uh…

**Alice; (rages like a rabid reviewer) HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?! I KILL YOU!**

Phantomworks: AAAAAAAHHH!


	23. Chapter 23

It was like wine, thick slightly fruity wine. Thick and red on my tongue and oh-so-_good_. Once I had tasted it, I knew I'd never get enough. It was even better than Tea's blood and I had thought that was good! If that was heaven, what was _this?!_

Pain in my own neck almost made me stop, but the instincts to defend were overpowered by my hunger for the ripe, delicious blood that filled my mouth to the brim. Swallowing quickly, I let my eyes droop as I reveled in the taste and feel of the red liquid. Some overflowed from my mouth, staining my lips, but I didn't care.

I couldn't get enough.

Just like wine, I seemed to grow drunk on it the longer I drank. Soon it had heat to it, like a fire in my mouth. Yet it didn't hurt and didn't take away from the taste, if anything it made it more potent and I moaned lower in my throat. Tightening my fingers where they held his shoulder, my body shifted forward, gently rocking my hips into those of the one below me to get friction against my suddenly hardening cock.

As I drank, the fire-like blood flowed down my throat and to my stomach before curling outwards from there. The warmth made my skin tingle in a way that nearly had me begging for more. Nearly because I couldn't bear to tear my mouth away to cry out in need. The coldness I once felt was being drained at a faster rate from my neck so that soon, all that was left was the heat running through my veins.

Heat that was slowly making my head spin.

Scared that I would be consumed, I whimpered, but couldn't bear giving up the mouth-watering taste to try to run. To try to escape these sudden new feelings. So much to get used to right after I had been changed. What more would change in the next few hours of my life?

Another whimper warbled out, this time answered with a possessive growl that made shivers run down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck to stand straight. Goosebumps rippled up my arms as sudden need blossomed in my stomach. My rocking shifted to a higher gear, becoming obvious now.

A cough sounded somewhere to our sides.

Fully planning to ignore it, I let out a startled cry when the teeth in my neck bit harder and I was pushed away. Dark black eyes stared into my own, making me flinch in fear. Was he mad that I had done this to him? Had bitten him without asking? He'd done it the first time to me!

"Get out." He ordered, low and calm and a shock of fear and rejection pierced my heart. Pulling back further, I tried to maneuver myself off of him, but an iron tight grip circled around my arms, right above my elbows. Try as I might, I wasn't able to break free.

Behind me, I heard the sound of footsteps and clothes rustling as well as a call for Bakura to follow. Vaguely, I realized that he must have been talking to them, but that didn't ease my fears in the least. For all I know, he could be making them leave so that he could kill me without witnesses…

As soon as the metal warehouse slid closed behind them, bloodied lips smashed themselves to my own, blowing my thoughts to H***. Moaning into the kiss, I flicked my tongue out, tasting the combination of our blood on his lips.

Remember that long description about the taste of his blood? Of how good it was and how it was the best thing I'd ever tasted?

Forget it.

_This_ was _the_ best. And would _always_ be the best. Definitely.

Then his lips parted and my tongue slipped in, tasting the remnants of my blood on his tongue and the slick feel of his sharp teeth running across my taste buds. I only had seconds to investigate before he fought back, his tongue waging war with mine. Valiantly, I fought back to experience the tang of my own blood, but he was stronger.

In no time, he had forced me to retreat into my own mouth and allow him entrance as well. Shivering in delight, I allowed him a few sparse seconds to map out my own mouth before I grew bored and started to toy with him. A lick here, a suck there and –_whoops_, was that _my_ hand on his crouch?

Roughly, he pulled away to arch into my hand, growling dangerously as he did. A smirk squirmed its way onto my face as his eyes opened again, dark and smoldering before I found myself laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

Huh, wonder when _that_ happened…

And then I didn't care as he tore through my white, blood stained shirt. Hazily, I podered the loss of my favorite shirt before I decided it was beyond repair anyway thanks to Vivian. Thoughts of the Chinese woman made me shudder and pull myself closer to Yami, glad that I was alive and that she was…

Well, that she wasn't.

Humming, I arched my neck for him as he licked at my wounds, cleaning them. Deciding that it would only be fair, I tilted my head up, returning the favor and getting a second taste of his delicious blood.

Yup, just as good the second time, but I liked it better when ours was mixed. Mine made his… sweeter. A natural sweet, like honey.

Thinking such thoughts, my mind almost wandered away when his strokes went higher, catching behind my ear. Gasping, I cocked my head to the side, allowing him more access as my eyes slid closed. The pleasure made my hands trembled as I reached up to lock them around his shoulders. My nails felt unnaturally sharp as they dug through his shirt and into his skin.

His mouth trailed down my neck again and down my chest. His tongue coaxed one of my nipples to hardness as his hand tweaked the other harshly. Another cry spilled out and my breathing became labored, as unsteady as my heart that beat inside my chest. It sounded slow in my ears, but I was used to a fast thrumming when excited, not the now normal pace that betrayed my exhilaration.

Sharp teeth scraped against my stomach, breaking the skin easily and allowing a trickle of blood to spill out. Hissing in pain, I tangled one hand in his hair as he soothed the wound, the other hand wound downward, trying to push his jacket off his shoulders. Huffing as he didn't even try to help me, I tugged harder until I felt a hand slip down my stomach and to the waist band of my jeans.

Sucking in a breath, I froze, letting out a nearly inaudible whine.

A chuckle brushed against my skin as, ever so slowly, his fingers traced a line on my waist and dipped teasingly beneath the band. Straining, I bucked against him, trying to get him to hurry up. A warning growl made my instincts cringe and cry for me to back down, but I couldn't. I'd had enough of his teasing.

Instead, I whined louder, pleadingly. Maybe I could convey with sound what I so desperately needed him to do.

The show of need seemed to get the desired result as his fingers dove for the button on my pants. With a snap, it tore off from brute strength, but I didn't care. My erection was suddenly free and it was all I could do not to buck up into him to gain some much needed friction.

Then it was engulfed in heat and I snapped.

The hand that had tangled itself in his jacket pulled down sharply, ripping the material of both the school uniform and the black shirt underneath. O_ops_. Hope he didn't like that shirt too much.

Instead of calling me on it, he simply maneuvered out of the shreds of fabric, the whole time sucking and stroking my hard cock. Is his flexibility a unique attribute of his own, or is it because he's a vampire?

I'd have to check it out later.

Throwing the shredded jacket/shirt combo to the side, I tangled my fingers in his hair as he nipped lightly at my cock. While I still enjoy the slight ting of pain, that is one place I _do not want it._ He toyed with me for only a few more moment, then pulled back, dragging my pants down after him.

Luckily, instead of destroying those, he just threw them to the side.

Heat still pounded through my veins when he spread my legs. My instincts told me to fight, to roll us over and dominate _him_, but a deep-throated snarl curbed those instincts, at least, for now.

I'd return this little favor later.

Fingers pressed against my mouth, already slightly slick with blood. Flicking my tongue out, I got another taste of his delectable blood that made the heat in my stomach flare. Drawing the digits into my mouth, my eyes drooped as I concentrated on threading my tongue through his fingers and carefully around his sharp nails.

Under the slight pressure from my tongue, his nails dulled, or maybe it was more like they receded, like re-tractible talons. Did vampire nails work like that? Another thing to add to my list of things to investigate.

Without warning, he pulled them from my mouth, pressing a lovingly rough kiss to my blood-smeared lips. While my mouth was engaged and my brain otherwise occupied, I didn't feel his fingers again until they were pressed against my entrance.

Stiffening slightly, I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. A prodding at my mouth drew my concentration into another tongue fight with Yami as the first finger circled my hole before wiggling in.

The first thought I had was that it was uncomfortable, but doable at least. He thrust it into me for several seconds, trying to prepare me for the next stage. A second finger pressed in beside it before long, accompanied by a sting of pain. Pain that, I found, mixed surprisingly well with pleasure.

In his impatience, the third finger entered way too soon, but I couldn't find it in me to care. With the third finger came a wave of over stretched ache that made me arch up into him, mouth open in a silent scream. My vision swam as the pain and pleasure twisted into a heady combination. That mixed with his scent in the air and his blood still on my tongue, I felt more drunk than I had ever felt in my life.

Huh, maybe his title of 'masochist' for me had more truth to it than I thought.

My reaction had made him stop, worried that he'd hurt me too much. To encourage him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, breathing, "Please… moooore!"

At my needy moan, he tensed, not even breathing before he let out a possessive roar and yanked his fingers out of me. Before I could miss the 'too full' feeling, his hard cock was rubbing against my entrance, begging for permission.

A whimper was his reply.

Pressing his hands into my thighs, he slowly pushed forward, forcing his way into my body in a way that made my toes curl and a gasp of air catch in my throat. My nails dug into his skin, making beads of red liquid well up on the surface as he slid deeper until he was completely sheathed within me.

Both of us paused, panting wildly, but I was the first to break. Rolling my hips, I begged him with my body to _please oh please just __move_!

Listening to my unspoken pleas, he retreated, only to slam back into me without warning. In an instant, we had started a maddeningly fast pace. No way could any human go this fast! This was purely vampire abilities at work here!

At our pace, I barely had time to suck in a breath that wasn't released in a sudden gasp, let alone moan or cry out in pleasure. His thrust grew harder and deeper as he started to reach his end. My cock was already leaking pre-cum, but I wasn't quite close to coming yet.

Suddenly, he pushed my knees to my shoulders, his forehead pressing against mine. Our breaths mingled as he used the new position to strike something in me that made stars explode behind my eyes and my vision to turn white. When it cleared, I heard an echo of a loud cry ringing in the warehouse and realized with an embarrassed start that it was mine.

I didn't have long to be embarrassed though because his next thrust was accompanied by a hand on my cock, pumping it as he drilled into my hole. The combination almost made me cum, when he struck that spot inside me again, pushing me over the edge.

Screaming out my climax, I released my load between us, clamping down on his cock as I did. Hazily, I felt him reach his climax as well, spilling his semen into my hole and coating my walls with his essence. He kept moving for several seconds until he was dry, then he fell to his elbows, not quite laying on me, but definitely in my personal bubble.

His breath ghosted over my face as we both came down from our sex-induced high. For a long time, I didn't move from our position, didn't want to, really. I just wanted to stare up into his (now) crimson eyes and never have to think about leaving his side ever again. So I did.

"That was amazing." He breathed, finally breaking the silence

"Does this mean you're not mad?" I questioned softly.

"Mad?" he brushed my bangs out of my eyes before cupping my cheek, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I…" I looked down in shame. "I used the Blood Ceremony to keep you from dying."

Silence stretched on between us, my fear growing until he shattered it with a light-hearted laugh.

"Yugi, Little One." My name had never sounded so good. "You do not know everything about the Blood Ceremony, do you?"

"I know enough." I mumbled.

"Really? And where did you learn? From Seto? Because I know for a fact that _I_ haven't told him everything." He flashed me a cocky, half-lucid grin. "Tell me what you know."

"I know that it's a marriage ceremony of sorts that binds vampires to each other…" my forehead creased in confusion. "What didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him about the fact that if one or both vampires aren't willing, the ceremony won't work and they'll both die." Yami said rather simply, as if he were discussing the weather. My eyes widened.

"YOU MEAN WE COULD HAVE DIED!?"

"I can say it would not have been because of me." Yami said. Though I know it wasn't supposed to, I felt that it was rather pointed.

"You think I wouldn't be willing?" my eyes narrowed, the room darkening around me again.

"Before you were changed, I had a fifty-fifty shot. Afterwards though, I didn't know how you'd take it." He paused before adding, "Have I mentioned that you look incredibly _sexy_ when you're angry?"

Part of me wanted to stay angry at him for accusing me and then trying to change the subject, but the other part, the _larger_ part, focused on the fact that the little comment had affected me more than it should have and that he was already hard again inside of me.

"One more round and then we talk." I consented.

"Sure, sure." He answered, non-committal.

"I mean it." I glared (not pouted!), "This conversation isn't over yet."

"Of course, Hikari. Of course." Then he pressed his lips against mine once again and I fell into utter bliss.

o0O0o

"So, vampire powers, color-changing eyes and now I'm married." I listed off as I tugged on my pants. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Um…" Yami looked thoughtful for a few moments. _**Telepathy?**_

I nearly dropped my belt in shock. Staring at him, I whispered, "Wh-what?"

_**Our minds are linked. Have been since the Blood Ceremony.**_ His voice echoed in my head though his lips didn't move. Pressing a thumb to his chin, he said, "It's a side effect of the ritual. Most newly bonded don't seem to mind, but if you're bothered, we can find a way to work around it."

"No, I'm good. It's just…" I shook my head, "Wow. Didn't see that one coming."

"With all we've been through, you should have." He flashed me a toothy grin. Rather relaxed about all this, he reclined on the cement slab, "Besides, from other bonded pairs, I've heard it's a rather… unique experience. I wonder what it would be like in bed."

Those last two words made thousands of images flash through my mind at the speed of light. Instantly, the pants I had just belted felt too tight again and I didn't even have a button on them anymore! Across from me, Yami looked to be feeling similar effects, but his gaze was centered on me specifically. Almost like…

He was reading my mind.

"You have a very active imagination, Little One." Yami chuckled, licking his lips.

"H-Hey!" I shouted. "You weren't supposed to see those!"

This brought another round of deep chuckles, "As much as I'd like to indulge your fantasies, my cousin is growing rather antsy outside."

"Oh, is that who those pacing footsteps belonged to?" I faked innocence. "I never would have known."

Laughing whole-heartedly now, he called out to his cousin, "Seto! You can come in now!"

"FINALLY!" the brunette yelled as he shoved the warehouse door aside. "I was starting to get worried that one of you had killed the other."

Both of us flinched at that, unnoticed by the CEO.

"Now that you two have properly bonded, we have to get out of here." Seto crossed his arms. "The vampire police-force will be here soon to check out Vivian's remains. I doubt you'll be jailed, Yami, but Yugi is a different matter. I suggest we get him out first."

First? As in, not together? At that, I tensed. I didn't want to leave Yami's side yet! I'd already almost died, been changed, almost killed _him_ and then something finally went right and now I have to _leave!?_

_**Calm down, Aibou.**_ Yami's voice whispered as a calming sense flitted over my mind. Out loud, he said, "It's just for a little while, Yugi. I need to talk to the vampire officials and if you haven't noticed, it's awfully hard to keep my hands off of you."

_No duh._ I thought, thinking about my similar problem.

"Seto and Joey will take you to my house." Yami said. "Once I get everything settled here, we'll talk about what to do now that you're turned. There are a few odds and ends that need to be tied up."

"Got it." I nodded before looking at Seto. Joey had already scrambled onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his chin on the brunette's head. "You ready?"

"Only if you are." He turned toward the open door.

"I guess." I said, following him out. Trailing after him, I looked at the brick building that he paused at. "What now?"

"We're going to climb, and then run from roof to roof." Seto said simply.

"I'd recommend dat ya close yer eyes, but den ya wouldn't be able t'see." Joey commented as he stared up at the cliff in slight horror.

"So how do I climb?" I asked, not seeing any real handholds or foot holds to help me up.

"Let your instincts take over." Seto suggested wittily before he let go of Joey completely and stepped up to the bricks. Gently, his fingers brushed the stone before digging into the brick and making his own hand holds. Just like that, he shot up the straight wall, making it look as simple as walking.

Shuffling up to it, I ran my fingers across the face. Sure I could use Seto's handholds, but I wanted to experience this myself, to get the whole feel. The subtle rippling of sand like stone against my finger pads made my spine shiver a bit in anticipation. Curving my fingers just so, I found that the brick crumbled readily into my hands, making the perfect grip to start my climb.

From there, it was like a walk in the park.

Scaling the wall easily, I leapt at the last second, somersaulting over the ledge and landing in a crouch beside Seto. He rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Smiling, I let him take the lead as we leapt from building to building, roof to roof. The wind rushing past my face felt so good at that moment that I didn't even care that one misstep could send me plummeting severay dozen feet.

Somehow, I doubted it would kill me anyways.

"So what odds and ends do we have to tie up?" I asked Seto as we ran.

"Well, number one would be your sex-drives. Both of you." Seto grumbled. "The Blood Ceremony binds you together, but it also has some side effects. Over-active sex-drives being one of them."

_So that's why I feel like a pervert all of a sudden._ I thought.

_**Indeed, Aibou.**_

Hearing the answer put my fears of leaving Yami alone. I realized that no matter where we went, we would never be truly alone. For that, I was glad.

"So how long does this side effect last?"

"Usually a couple months. Most couples do it several times a day and are still ready to go for more by the end of it." Seto said. "But I do have to say, it varies from person to person."

_A couple months? I think there's a break coming up soon. Think we could get three months' worth of sex into a week, Yami?_ I smirked at the feeling of shock that was my answer.

Hah! I'd made him speechless!

"I see. So what else is there?"

"Side effect wise or things that need to be fixed?" Seto asked.

"Things that need fixin'." I clarified, tacking on. _Like my hard-on._

_**Yugi!**_

"Well, there is your grandfather. He probably won't like it that you've been changed, but I doubt he wouldn't have seen it coming. Yami _is_ the son of the Vampire Rep. He tends to bring a little trouble around him." Seto sound resentful of that fact, but then again, he'd more than likely been dragged into whatever Yami got himself into.

Just like now.

_**Hey!**_

"But I never introduced them." I said. "How would Grampa know about Yami?"

"The emblem that was on your collar is very obvious." Seto said, rolling his eyes. "I doubt _anyone_ would mistake it for something else."

"Oh." I said, feeling very stupid. "Anything else?"

"Well, your school records would have to be changed. You're no longer a human attending a public school, but a vampire attending a school with a majority population of humans."

"Huh, that would be a bit problematic…" I bit my lip, thinking. "Seto, do I have to get a Mark now?"

"No. Part of the Blood Ceremony is the transference of and mixing of blood. It also prevents you from drinking from another person other than Yami." Seto explained.

"…Wouldn't that make us both hungry after a while? I don't think blood can be recycled for long." I pointed out.

"It won't have to. Once you and Yami reach a state of equilibrium, you will no longer thirst for blood. A perk from the ritual, I guess you could say." Seto replied.

"Right, a perk." I cringed. Part of me wanted that, but another part still thrist for blood. Yet another part wanted…

_**Yugi, I swear! If you keep thinking those things I'll-!**_

"Was that it?" I asked, ignoring Yami's rant as I kept a running log of all the different things I wanted to try as a vampire. Most of them dealing with me, him and a very soft, very _large_ bed.

"Pretty much. There are a few other key things, like being bonded to Yami and telling his father that I'm sure you're going to have to go over, but I wouldn't put too much weight on it. His father would be ecstatic. Any vampire would." Seto said. "Apparently it's a big honor in the higher circles. It doesn't matter who go through it, only that it's happened."

"… They're a bunch of weirdos." I said, thinking of how weird Yami and I could get in bed. I wonder if he likes chains?

Fishing out a buzzing cell phone, Joey peeked at the screen just long enough to read a message, then whispered in Seto's ear. The brunete's eyes widened comically, then narrowed at me accusingly. "Were you teasing my cousin with thoughts of sex?"

"May~be?" I grinned mischeviously. "Why?"

"Because Joey just got a text from Ryou that he took off after us a couple seconds ago." Seto glared at me balefully. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"I can't be sure." My smiled widened. "But you may want to pick up the pace if you don't want Yami to catch us and do me on a rood between here and his house."

The look I got from Seto was totally worth the lecture I received later for incorrect use of telepathy.

Snickering, I leapt ahead of him, forcing him to go faster as I tried to outrun Yami. If this was how the first day of my life as a vampire was going, I couldn't wait to see what the rest of eternity had in store for me!


End file.
